Everafter Vol 1
by polybi
Summary: The war escalates and now moves to the home court, where the fate of the world will be determined. Co-written by my friend, and beta hollz2283. No only is there SwanQueen, but a whole harbour filled with un-Disney-like Ships. Definatly AU. Some intense action and love scenes. Canon...STILL makes great copiers. Reviews make me happy!
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time is property of ABC/Disney. T This is a warning. Jane Epperson, I'm not. This is the first chapter of a story I've been fiddling with, and..with great nervousness,

Once upon a time...

There was a city of over 4 million people. It was gleaming, bustling, pulsatiing. It was warm in the summer and cold in the winter, as good cities go. It rained when it should have rained, snowed when it should have snowed. And the people there were happy.

The city was known as...Boston.

Once upon a time there was a great city with stadia like the TD Garden and Fenway Park. Beacon Hill and the Old North Church.

And a harbor that beheld a gleaming ocean teeming with commerce.

It took 384 years to create this city.

It took less than 30 minutes to destroy it.

For once upon a time, the blue-grey sky turned an evil purplish brown. And the ground shook. And thunder rolled where there was no lightning. And it became oppressively hot.

And then the monsters came.

Each one the size of five football fields. Dragons with jagged tails and oversized bodies and forked tongues. And mouths that exhaled gargantuan flames. Flames that targeted the great city and its inhabitants. Setting all aflame with no regard. Destroying buildings and killing people.

And the cries of hatred from the creatures...high-pitched. Chilling. As chilling as the maniacal human-like laughter the accompanied them.

And in the end, the skies stayed dark. The great city destroyed. Only a few tall buildings remained. Observing the remains.

The balding bespectacled man with his dog and female companion. Archie and Kathryn...though in another realm, they were known as Abigail and the Cricket.

A tall-red-haired woman named Ruby, brandishing a high powered weapon. A young couple, Ashley and Sean. A slightly older woman known in that other realm as Maleficent.

A raven haired woman named Snow and her husband James.

And in front of them, the dark-haired Regina Mills and the lighter-haired Emma Swan. They are holding hands...for each other, and to protect the child between them, a young boy named Henry. Snow held Emma s free hand on the left while embraced by James. Maleficent held Regina s hand on the right. All were looking at the carnage they tried to stop with quiet, intense sorrow and anger.

Especially Emma. Before she heard of a small town in Maine called Storybrook, this was her home. A home she decided would be hers until death. She bled Sox red and Celtic green. She was too busy holding the three people she loved more than anything from wiping the tear that fell free down her face.

She faced Regina, herself trembling with anger at it all. He s going to die for this. I swear it...

I might have a difference of opinion on that... The voice was unmistakable and broke through the sound of wind gusts generated by the four red dragons that had now roosted behind them two flanking each side of the two men. One wore faded jeans, sneaks, and a hoodie positioned so it hid his face. The other face they all knew..

Through gritted teeth, Snow hissed the man s name... Rumpelstiltskin...

Ahhhh, Miss White, its so nice that you remembered me after all this time. The man otherwise know in this world as Gold was infamous for laying it on thick...especially when he thought he had the upper hand.

James was enraged. We all remember, asshole! THESE WERE INNOCENT PEOPLE...WHY?

Rumpelstiltskin was enjoying the moment. These were just...examples. A demonstration of what we can do...will do...if we don t get what we want...

Emma wanted to kill the troll right there...but did not for the sake of her son and her lover. So...what do you want.

The man known as Gold looked right into Emma s eyes...it was like a laser. Complete. Total. Power.

Then he turned to Regina, who once was a confederate in evil as former queen of the realm, and started his sales pitch...

Why are you still with these...losers? Why not join me? You...me...we can rule everything...you can have everything you ever wanted...

What she wanted to say was that she did have that...everything she ever wanted was embodied in the people that surrounded her. And especially in the five who were closest to her now. Her anger only allowed her to say two words to the troll through gritted teeth...  
Fuck you.

The demeanor of the troll soon turned to one of vengeance. Very well...you will die here... Rumpelstiltskin too two steps back and motioned to his companion, who walked to face the two women and their son. The man slowly removed the hood and the shock and terror of what they both saw was etched in the women s faces, as well as the boy s.

Sheriff Graham. The young lad was astonished and fearful. even more so when the human body of the man the knew as Graham...the Huntsman...changed into a ferocious beast. More a living gargoyle than a wolf. His eyes were now a blazing red. His teeth glistening and sharper than razors. The beast s hunches were now in attack mode.

NOW! The order cam loud and swift and the beast Graham lunged at Emma and Regina as the dragons pushed out rolling flames from their mouths at the rest...

* * *

"!"

Emma shouted her reaction and heard Regina scream the same thing...but what was odd was that now both were in their nightgowns. Alone. In Regina s bed.

The looked at each other, then they embraced and kissed desperately...not as much as lovers...but like long lost friends who both went through hell and are now back in one piece. They realized each just came down from a horrible dream. They questioned other about the details and soon realized that both dreamed the same apocalyptic nightmare. The fears started getting deeper when Henry burst in the room crying frantically.

Mom...Regina...I had a real bad dream.

It had to be. He had the same dream.

Regina held her adopted son and tried to reassure him that it was only a dream. Maybe trying to reassure herself and Emma too. She knew what this might mean. A phone call re-enforced that;

Emma answered: Hello...Mom? Yes, what s wrong...why are you asking...

Snow? Regina asked. Emma nodded her head and continued with the call. yes...Regina had the same dream...so did Henry. Regina motioned to Emma to give her the phone, which she did reluctantly.

Do you know if James had the same dream?...he did? Do me a favor...meet me at my house at 10 in the morning. We need to has this out..

After goodbyes and hanging up the phone, Emma asked Regina what s going on.

While she was holding a still scared Henry, she reached out with her free hand and grasped one of Emma s. In the old realm, those who were in a position to do something about it had an early warning system. We got those messages through dreams. That may have been what happened.

What s got me, Swan, Regina continued, Is that back then, I would not have gotten that dream...considering that I was usually the target.

And why did Henry get that same dream...he s only a kid. Emma squeezed her partner s hand more tightly as she became even more concerned.

Don t know, Princess...but I do know this..it has something to do with Gold. Regina paused...then went into mayor mode. Swan, call everyone on Henry s Cobra list...

Emma interrupted: Its three in the morning!

Regina responded sharply: I. Don t Care. If they had the same dream, they need to be here in the morning.

A scared Henry Mills looked up at his mothers: What about Mr. Gold?

Regina kissed her adopted son on the forehead, then looked at Emma: We definitely have a smart kid! then turned to her son to try to reassure him: He probably didn t have the same dream. That s only for those chosen... Regina stopped and realized what she was about to say...in the old realm, those dreams were given those chosen to fight in the battle. And if 9-year old Henry got that same dream...Regina didn t want to think about it...

Emma...start calling...

Once upon a time, there was a war...this is how it began.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of the story. I am hoping to get some feedback...publically this time.

I know I don't have a beta...wish I knew someone who did.

Caution: Established female-female relationship (SwanQueen) and one swear word.

_**Once Upon a Time** is owned by ABC Studios and the Walt Disney Company._

_This is the morning after and just before everyone gets together at Regina's. The mayor wants to confess something._

_There is more to come. And I DID give the Hot Sheriff a first name. THAT's Mine._

**Day 1 | 7:23 am**

It was a sunny day in Storybrooke. Birds are singing...probably working as Snow White's alarm clock. All looked perfect.

But then it would be perfect if neither you nor your lover had that dream. Or, indeed, half the town.

A devastated Boston. Death everywhere. Those dragons. Rumpelstiltskin.

And Graham. Rex Graham, alive. And about to kill you before you and Emma woke up.

So there you sit at the counter, the mayor of a town you created. Having lived through your own your own Jerry Bruckheimer disaster movie, with Graham on your mind. That and what you did.

And wondering if the woman you loved knew. And if she did, would she keep loving you?

In about two hours, a good deal of the town would be there to figure out what happened last night. You have to get this off your chest. And you know you have to do this now.

Two things make it a bit bearable. One, Emma Snow makes the best damn cup of coffee on the planet.

And as a cascade of blond curls mingles with your black hair, as you feel hot breath on your face, two arms draped around your neck, and two lips wetly pressing against it, you know the other...Emma Snow also gives the best kisses on the planet.

"Mmmmmm..." You hum to yourself as you return Emma's kiss with your own. There was a bit of sadness...because this could be the last one.

"Queeny...?" Emma's concern is totally evident. You don't look like the usual Regina Mills, all sure of yourself in total Joan Crawford mode. "What's wrong, babe..?"

You just decide to do it. You let out breath, guide Emma to a sit-down, and look into those blue-green eyes...eyes you became lost in so very long ago...

"Emma...before everyone shows up, there's something I have to talk to you about.." Emma is puzzled and wonders what is going on. You continue: "Before everyone shows up (pause) there's (pause) something I need to tell you. You just have to promise me that you won't hate me afterwards."

Emma is puzzled..and curious "Shoot."

"It's about Graham. I killed him."

Emma looks at you with no emotion. Just looks at you. And you are doing all you can not to break."

"When we had that fight, I left and went to a secret vault where I stored...his heart."

Still silence from Emma...

"I was angry...and I was sad...(now starting to cry uncontrollably)...and I squeezed that heart like a sponge...I k-k-killed him Emma...I killed him...I..."

You become lost in your own tears, afraid that one of the only two people you love would walk out on you. But she firmly holds your arms and tell you to stop crying. You look in her eyes and tears stream down yours and she speaks.

"Now, let _ME_ tell you something," Emma begins. "I knew what you did. I've always known.."

Now you're the one that's puzzled. Emma explains..."It was in the book."

You almost laughed at this. "and you're still with me."

"Now and always." You recognize the words and you start to cry again...

"Listen..." Emma tries to lift you out of the hole you dug for yourself. "I know you ripped his heart out before the curse...and he came with you."

You just shake your head tearfully, quietly as Emma continues.

"But I found his heart. And so did Whale when he did the autopsy. And since I can't create one, somehow he arrived here with one."

You are confused, but you are paying attention to what Emma's saying..

"I mean...How can a person...live without a heart?"

"Obviously, you don't watch the GOP debates.." Your attempt at humor lightened things a bit. But then Emma got serious.

"Look. Somehow, Graham got a heart from someplace...because Whale said that he died of a heart _attack_. So somehow something...or someone gave him a new heart. And whoever gave him that heart killed him."

Now you wonder "But when he was with me..."

"Regina...when he was with you, he was because he wanted to. And when he kissed me, he did because he wanted to. And when he remembered..."

"He...what?"

"He remembered everything. You didn't know?" You just shook your head.

"Then someone killed him just as he remembered. Now who would have that power..."

"Rumpel Fucking Stiltskin..."

"Exactly, baby. That's why he attacked us in the dream. Because Rumple...or somebody... had control over Graham."

Your sadness, Regina, is now giving way to anger. "So you're thinking Rumple...err..Gold silenced him before people got their memories back?"

"Yeah...he might even still have him in his power."

"But Emma...he's dead."

"Babe, the one thing I realized being here is that nothing ever is what they seemed. How fast can you get a court order to dig up the body.."

"You _know_ who the judge is. Five seconds."

You and Emma are now looking into each others eyes. God you love her...

"Regina..."

"...yeah Em.."

"I'm stayin' right with you..."

"Now and forever...?"

"Now and forever."

You kiss. Deeply The sheriff tells you to get ready...Henry will be up shortly and everyone will be here at ten. You both kiss again. Then you make it up the stairs. And you think. A year ago you'd do anything to make that blond disappear. Now you'd do anything to keep her yours.

You can get used to this happy ending stuff...

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. Chapter 3

_First, again, thanks to my fanship, small as it is. Thanks to Victoria...you have always been in my corner. And thanks to Holly, my new friend and fellow EvilRegal._

_The usual disclaimers apply._

_By the way, I hoped you like the last chapter, it was a way to give an alternative theory on what happened to Sheriff Hottie. There may be more embedded in this story, that may include some drabbles as we go along._

_This one's gonna be a long series. Settle down._

…...

**Day 1: 9:42am**

Gold's Pawn Shop has been open for almost an hour. Mr. Gold usually doesn't expect much of a flow inside his small shop. As a matter of fact, there are days where there is no traffic at all. But he window view gives the proprietor a pretty good look at the goings on in his town. And what he sees this morning troubles him.

First, there's the Blanchard woman and her slightly amnesiac boyfriend headed to the mayor's house, probably to participate in the latest battle-royal between the mayor and the sheriff...except the latter two have been very close as of late and the donnybrooks have quieted down quite a bit.

Then that young couple, Ashley and Sean. That woman outfoxed Gold in a business deal and he's been steamed ever since.

Judge Frannie Crow, and old friend of the mayor's is now showing up. So's Hopper the town shrink and his new girlfriend, Kathryn.

Something was up. Gold took out his iPhone and dialed. It picked up on the first ring.

"Something is going on at the Mills house. Keep an eye out...let me know if you see any..."

Anything unusual? Like the publisher of the Daily Mirror showing up?

"...just keep an eye out and call me in an hour." Gold immediately hit the red button. The concern was evident by the furrowed brow on his face.

**9:57am**

They were punctual, that was for sure.

Mayor Regina Mills personally welcomed each guest into her home. There was concern on the faces of most, puzzlement on the rest. After all, there are people who have had those dreams before...some who have not.

Emma was busy pouring coffee, handing out hugs (and in the face of her parents, Snow and John, kisses). When everyone started getting their memories back, the full curse was not lifted and everyone stayed in Storybrooke. So it was decided, that for any outsiders who strayed in, they would keep their Realm personalities to themselves. Keeps the strait-jackets and the rubber walls at bay.

Arch and Kathryn were there...after David/John split from Kathryn and she got that job at the inn, she and Arch became friendly. Snow and Charming were there too. Snow felt sorry for the young blond and remembered that as Abigail in the Realm, their relationship was arranged. She and John kept their friendship, and occasionally the ladies would be caught at the inn after work trading notes on the man they shared...to the once and future king's chagrin.

The Judge chatted with the mayor. Before she was know as Frannie "Mallie" Crow, she was Maleficent, best friend of Regina and just as notorious. But she's also been a confidant of Regina's, especially dealing with her feelings toward Emma.

Granny and Rose were also there...Inn was closed for the morning. There was a time when Granny and the queen was adversaries. But Regina always has a kind spot for the woman and never harmed her, even at their most contentious. Rose was a young woman of mystery...a goth who held a secret or two from her days as Red Riding Hood.

Ashley and Sean ("Cinder" Ella and HER prince also had the dream, but they had a 1 year old daughter to take care of).

Henry can down to join the throng. Both Regina and Emma did not want him included, but Snow pointed out that Henry had the same dream, so whether anyone liked it or not, he was part of the scenario and had to be included in the planning.

After the usual hellos, how-are-yous, and such, everyone adjourned to the main living room. Snow, in full Mary Margaret dress, explained the dream system...that these dreams were not metaphorical. These were things that will happen unless something is done.

"Boston stands for Boston, those red dragons were not undercooked veal and Graham does turn into a wolf and..." Snow stopped short. Curious looks all around, but Snow knew the end of that sentence. So did Emma and Regina.

After a long heavy breath, Snow asked the obvious: "So what do we do now?

Her daughter, the sheriff had an answer: "First thing, let's make sure my predecessor is still dead."

James/Dad: "You ARE talking about exhuming the body..."

Regina: "We need a court order..."

Frannie was punching on her iPhone during the conversation, looking up for a second to say, "just a minute."

And in less than that, the sound of the laser printer at the computer desk across the room started humming, then cranked out two sheet of white paper.

Frannie: "Thank God for HP!"

Those sheets were forms for an exhumation court order, already signed by Judge Frances Crow. "All you have to do is fill in the blanks, hun."

Both Regina and Emma looked on the judge with what could only be described as awe. But the judge formerly known as Maleficent just smiled and said...not ALL the magic comes from me." Quiet chuckles were the response.

Granny chimes in: "Ok, we dig up Graham, but what about Boston? And us? WE were in that dream.."

Archie adds: "...not to mention how would he come up with five fire breathing dragons?"

Regina: "I know...we know where. And probably the who. Its the what, when and why that's the bitch."

Emma: "And how do we warn Boston? (Mockingly) Hi I'm Sheriff of small town in Maine, this is Snow White, Prince Charming, and the Evil Queen...we're here to tell ya five fire breathing dragons are going to torch your city.. (now a bit more somber) ...and I wear a size 5 straitjacket."

"Maybe you might not be THAT honest..." "Charming" now chimes in. "Work the homeland security angle...credible terrorist threat...which this is"

Henry beams, "Yeah...Operation Red Dragon!"

"Perfect!" Regina beams at her adopted son, while Emma gives him a hug and a hair-muss.

So it was settled. Regina and Emma would arrange to get the grave dug up, everyone else would go back to what they were doing. Snow would give Ella the information on the morning meeting. Just one other question.

Rose: "Do you think Gold knows?"

Regina: "Trust me...he's probably already working on something to defeat us."

Henry, looking at his moms with all the trust in the world added. "I wanna see him try."

…...

Later after everyone had gone and gone and Henry went to his room, Emma and Regina were alone in foyer of the mayor's home. Emma moved in and embraced her lover, remembering a time when they were not so close...

"Queenie, you remember when you handed me that badge. Gold was running my campaign and you told me that I didn't pick a good friend, but he made a superlative enemy...I think those were your words..."

Regina was so tantalizingly close: "yeah. something like that. Why you ask, Swan..."

"Something that Henry said...that good always wins because good always plays fair, evil doesn't. But we're about go up against Rumpelstiltskin. How can you play fair against that?

Regina brings the blond even closer..."Then we have to play by his rules. And win.."

A small smirk comes over Emma.."So you admit you are the EVIL queen.."

The mayor returns that smirk with her own.."I was. You changed that...but I may have to get evil again. After all, as I said, you don't know what I can do.."

Emma, coming even closer if that were possible, corrected her..."No he doesn't know what WE can do."

And with that, Regina and Emma fused their mouths together. Savoring what may be one of the last tender moments they would have for awhile...

…...

_Sorry, not the best chapter, but it WILL get better. Trust me._

_To be continued. Next: Digging up the past...in more ways than one._


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously: Several citizens of Storybrooke, ME, have had a disturbing dream in which the city of Boston was devastated by a group of giant fire-breathing red dragons. The dragons originated in the Enchanted Realm and were controlled by Rumpelstiltskin, aka Mr. Gold. The dream ended with Gold's partner, a man who looked like the late Sheriff Graham, who transformed into a wolf and seemed ready to attack Regina Mills and Emma Swan._

_Later, it was revealed that in the Realm, dreams were methods of warning certain people of upcoming danger that they could prepare for or try to stop. Further nothing was symbolic...all in the dream was literal. The people who had the dream were chosen to save Boston...possibly more._

_As many of the dreamers met at the mayor's home. Gold took note of this, and the fact that he was not invited. Gold made a phone call to an associate who he charged with watching the house and somehow finding out what the dreamers knew._

_One of the first things was to find out if Graham really was dead. Earlier Regina confessed to Emma that she may have had something to do with the death, but Emma told her that would be impossible based on the facts. During the meeting, the mayor got a court order to dig up the body. The following is from the Mayor's standpoint._

_It is now a few days later at the cemetery.._

_Once Upon a Time is property of ABC Studios and the Walt Disney Company. This a fan creation; no money is being made directly from this story._

_Sorry for the fact that this is short...I'm tired. _

…...

**Day 3 12:01pm**

It has come to this.

The curse. Every lie I have ever told. Come to this.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked Frannie for that court order, Maybe I should have just let sleeping dogs lie. No pun intended.

And maybe I do not deserve what is about to happen to me. After all, three days ago, I confessed to the woman I love that I killed the man we both loved. That I squeezed the life out of his heart, because...because I was angry. And jealous.

And maybe jealous not because I thought she was stealing him from me, but that he was stealing her.

Its been a year since. A year when everything I have done has unraveled. Almost everyone has their memories of the Realm, but they feel that they belonged here. But I have changed. At least I think I did. Henry was growing closer to me. And Emma...

Emma... My sweet, adorable, sexy, insolent, back-talking, quip-toppng, sweet-kissing, hard-loving, I-hate-her-sometimes, I-can't-see-my-life-without-her-ever Emma.

As the digging is going on, and we oversee it, I feel that little weight go down from the top of my heart to its bottom at the thought that what was in that coffin might cause my Emma to leave me.

My Emma. I never thought I'd say that about anyone except Henry. Or my father. Or maybe even Rex.

And as I stand near Rex Graham's grave, as Leroy's crew continues to get closer to that coffin, I wonder how thing would have been different if I hadn't screwed up everything with everyone.

That is everyone but Emma. She's the one thing I have not screwed up. But then again, she fixed me. Fixed me enough so Snow and I could forgive each other. Fixed my so my son and I can be close again. Fixed me so I can laugh again. Not some I'll-get-you-and-your-little-do-too laugh, but just laughing to be joyful. Emma fixed me so I can have joy again.

And as they have hit the box and are now chaining it up to lift it, I wonder if I deserve joy, or happiness. After all, no matter what Emma or Henry, or Snow, or Abby, or even Archie says...I put that man in that box. I know I did.

Emma and I now move closer to the coffin that is out of the hole. Doc Whale is there in his capacity as medical examiner (he keeps joking "CSI: Storybrooke" it's not). John's here too as a deputy. Snow is back at her apartment keeping an eye on Henry.

Em takes my hand and squeezes it. "Don't worry...I'm here. Now and forever." Really, my mind screams. Will you love me if it's proven that I really killed the man we both loved? My mind screams, but outwardly I'm just still. Just staring at the coffin.

Sidney Glass is there...a sheriff's exhumation is always a good story for a newspaper. I don't know how he'll write it. After all I've done to him...well, you know what they say about turnabout.

Em continues to hold my hand while the men play Hercules with the lid of the coffin.

When the inside was revealed, there were gasps, wonderings. Myself, maybe relief, but for only a second. Emma had that "and-now-what" look on her face.

Rex Graham's coffin was empty. Now what, indeed?

…...

_TO BE CONTINUED._

_I was going to write more, but I am tired. Next, that other Ho-lee-sheeeet ,moment. And later, a startling discovery about Storybrooke itself. What effect it will have on those who live there...and can it help to stop Rumplestiltskin?_

_And thank you for all the nice comments. You don't know how much this means to me (since I know exactly how badly the wheels are gonna fall off this thing when I catch up...)_


	5. Chapter 5

The usual disclaimers.

Actually, this was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but I got tired. And I know it is short. But it does move the story along.

From the POV of...well, you'll figure it out...can you?

…...

**Day 3 7:22pm. **

**A small bungalow just on the fringes of Storybooke. A dirt road leads to the main highway, disguised by trees and foiliage. It is dark. Only a lantern lights the kitchen area, for there is no power to the house.**

Three men sit at this table, drinking beer the most stale beer ever mad. One is in a suit, with brownish stringy hair, a can by his side. This is Gold. He sits on my left. And on my right is another man who, for whatever reason would rather keep his head under the hoodie. And there is me.

I tried to tell Gold to strike quickly, but he rather play diabolical and bide his time. The time for biding was at past and now we need to act. We should have acted much earlier, before Gold got so involved in that stupid mortgage deal. I, on the other hand, act quickly. When one of our acolytes decided to remember, I crushed that quickly. It was only providence that ...hmm..someone willingly took the blame.

No matter. My plans were stopped before...before we were all...whisked away to this so-called horrible place..that's what she called it. The Maine Chamber of Commerce would love_ that_. Not that it matters. Because for me, my revenge will be complete.

But now I have to work fast. Someone has broadcast the dream that pretty much exposes what I am doing. I am hoping it does not expose me. Not yet, anyway.

Dammit, Gold, would you tip that pacing. You and that damned cane are driving me batty. I slam some money on the table...just get me some beer that was brewed in THIS decade...

And one final thing. I may have to show my face in this town before we do this. Just call me "Hank" from now on.

Yes, "Hank." Too many Henry's in this town for my taste.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_From this point on, I ask that you be kind from here on in...you know Heroes Season 2, after the writer's strike...It's kinda like that..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Day 6 11:50am An e-mail. Ten days before.**_

_to bostonpolice .gov_

_from redddraggon _

_THIS IS A WARNING...WE HAVE BEEN IN THE SHADOWS FAR TOO LONG._

_OUR PLANS WILL BE KNOWN SOON._

_WE WILL FIRST REVEAL OUR POWER TO ONE OF THREE CITIES...NEW YORK...BOSTON...OR PHILADELPHIA..._

_IN TEN DAYS WE WILL SHOW OUR POWER. THEN WE WILL MAKE OUR MODEST DEMANDS._

_BE READY_

_THE DRAGON_

…...

**Day 6 12:21pm**

Kathryn Nolan and Mary Margaret "Snow White" Blanchard were seated at the coffee table in the home of Mayor Mills that afternoon. A year ago that exact situation would be laughable. After all, its was Mary Margaret who took Kathryn's David away from her. And it left Kathryn a very broken woman. She felt used by just about everyone she came across. A year ago old habits started to become more tempting. Even more tempting was the urge to finish the job this teacher and her new man started.

Who knew that they would be be the ones to put her back together.

Hug by hug. Word by word. Touch by touch. Kiss by kiss. They repaired her.

A year later, there is a new man in Kathryn's life. And new life. One that does not need to be doting of a well-connected father or even the one friend she had in the beginning, the mayor. Now in her heart, a simple man she now calls her Jiminy Cricket. The mayor, of course, now a bit mellow after her heart became whole, and her two best friends in the world.

One of which sits across from her sipping cinnamon-spiked cocoa, while she is sipping...how do they get Starbuck's into this town anyway?

And they talked. They talk about how Kathryn's doing...her two jobs, insurance salesperson and part-time morning waitress. Snow's teaching career and how she prefers that to being a princess or a queen. Certain attributes of David/John that each found...shall we say, appealing...and the giggles that followed.

And Kathryn talks of how much Snow and David (she still calls him David because, in her mind, David will always be hers and John will always be Snow's) mean to her and how much she loves them. And Snow tells Kathryn how much she means to her and how much she appreciated how she cared for David. And even if many of the things that happened may have been arranged to keep John apart from Snow, She wants to be as good of a wife to him as Kathryn was.

And as she reached over the coffee table to give Snow White a kiss on the lips, Kathryn whispers, "You will..."

Then talk turns to the dream. The dragons. Gold. The destroyed city. Snow reaches for Kathryn's hand across the table and squeezes it. "Don't worry...remember..we're the good guys." Snow's smile eases Kathryn for the moment.

* * *

**12:57pm**

Snow and Kathryn have joined the war council in Regina's study. With the mayor and Emma are John, Ella (her prince was watching the Sheriff's office), Archie Hopper, Judge Frannie (aka Maleficent) , and the editor of the Mirror, Sidney Glass.

Regina: Ok..what ya got?

John: Sidney and I checked the pawn shop. It's been closed for days.

Sidney: Checked my sources...and Gold can't be found anywhere...

Snow: ...which means that he's probably in Boston or on his way.

Emma: well, we've already contacted Boston P. D. Madame Mayor and I have a face to face with their boys in blue in three days...that we'd have to be on the ground ready for anything...who's coming?

John and Snow already have their hands up.

Regina: Arch...?

Archie: How about Henry...?

Regina: Granny's taking care of Henry...besides we need him here...he's got the computer handled.

Archie: Then I'm in...

Kathryn: …..and if Archie's in, so am I.

Emma: Sidney..?

Sidney: I have a newspaper to run. I'm staying.

Regina pauses, then looks at Glass...: Is it because of me...?

Sidney: Strictly business. If I'm not needed...

Glass get out of the chair, heads for the door and leaves. The remaining people in the room give the mayor "that look."

Regina: …...long story.

A moment of I-really-don't-want-to-discuss-it silence filled the room, until the once-and-future King spoke up: We need weapons.

Snow: Already on it honey. I've got Leroy and Marco got to 'The Place' tomorrow to take care of that...

It was clear, though, that the mayor was looking out of sorts after Glass left: "I'm going to get some air.." She soon leaves through the door that goes to the den. Emma follows, concerned. "Talk amongst yourselves guys. I'll be back."

12:53pm

Standing still looking out to her back yard and her beloved apple tree was as close as Regina could ever get to being distraught. But after a couple of years, one gets to know one's lover rather well. Emma walked up to Regina and stood behind her. "OK...what's with you and Sidney?"

The mayor closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, then turned and faced her sheriff. "We were...close at one time. It was in the realm, and I was a much different person. Then he lied to me..."

Emma came closer. "And that how he became your...um...mirror man?"

Regina answered. "with a nice little spell that compelled him to tell me the truth. However, it turned out better because he became the one confidante that could tell me the truth AND not take my shit." Then, she added, with a sly smirk, "until you came along."

It doesn't take much to get either one to kiss the other. Emma's kiss was soft and comforting. When the kiss broke, Regina picked up the story,,

"When the curse took hold it released Sidney. So I put him to work as the publisher of the paper. He's done a good job."

Emma responded: "Maybe...then again.. Remember a year ago that flack about $50,000?"

Regina: "The (quotation fingers) 'accounting error' that I fixed a week after you told me about it?

"Yeah...And you know my little penchant for catching people in a lie?"

"Which is why Christmas is no fun with you around.." Regina feigned a pout.

Emma continued. "When Sidney met me in that tunnel that day, I knew he was lying his ass off." "Meaning?" Regina threw back. Emma: "That he was also lying about having the dream. He maybe a plant. Probably for Gold?

"Mutherfu..." Regina mumbled under her breath.

Now, as Emma starts to realize what's going she starts to get agitated as she moves around the room. "We've pretty much given the store away. I don't know what that damned imp knows...I could just..."

The fireplace was going pretty good when Emma's hand swept near the fire. What happened next was frightening and pretty much unbelievable. As her hand swept the flames, her left hand caught the fire and seemed to set the hand ablaze. Emma let out an ungodly scream that sent everyone in the other room almost flying in the den.

Regina was, at first, frozen in horror, they started to notice something familiar with the flame. Something very familiar...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_First thank you for all of the accolades for the past 5. #6, I know may not be so great. Somebody asked if there was a second (mumbles name)...well, in THIS AU, implementing the curse has an effect of reversing death. I will not say anything for that would be HS moment #9. _

_If nothing else, what comes from here on in is actually a cry for a beta reader._

_Oh yes, This belongs to ABC, Disney, and anyone else who wants to sue me._


	7. Chapter 7

_ABC owns Once Upon A Time. This is fan fiction._

_I know this story veers wildly from the OUAT Canon. I don't care its my story. And its how I see...or how I'd like to see...the characters._

_But I would like input...good or bad...and if you like this, please repost._

_Now...where were we? Oh yes...Emma's hand was getting flame-broiled._

_Enjoy..._

…...

**Day 6 1:01pm**

Emma Swan's hand was on fire. Not just a burn. Not something hat would make flesh glow. This was flame. Actual flame. Her hand was literally on fire.

She held it up to her face and she can see it. That was enough for her brain to comprehend. What her brain could not process...there was no pain.

Maybe the fire had cut off were nerves. Or maybe the trauma was so great that feeling had shut down. But her hand was on fire and there was no pain. The look on her face was beyond one of panic.

So was the gathering throng in the den. Snow and James heard the scream from Regina followed by Kathryn and Archie. Henry was still upstairs, probably napping..probably a good thing.

There were gasps and yells, but through all this, there was Emma standing still in panic...and Regina calm as a cucumber. Concerned...but calm.

"Emma listen to me..." Regina's voice was steady...one could almost say hypnotic. "Listen to me carefully.' Then she quickly turned to Snow and yelled for her to open the door the lead to the back yard. ""DO IT, SNOW!" Snow White obeyed and opened the twin doors that lead to the outside. Regina's attention now refocused to her sheriff/lover. "Step back...straight back...keep your eye on the flame...back...back.." As Regina guided Emma towards the outside, the others were transfixed on the scene, almost mesmerized by the two women...one ablaze and the other guiding her outside.

Regina managed to guide Emma to an open spot in the large yard before they both stopped. "Now, Emma...pretend that flame is a ball and pitch it out in the air..." Emma, more confused and startled than what she could repeated, "pitch it?" Regina, with emphasis replied, "yes..NOW!"

Emma Swan then rared back and, as if it were a baseball, threw the flame into the air where it dissipated. Everyone rushed to Emma to see if she was alright. Amazingly, the hand looked untouched...as if the flame never happened. Regina put both hands on either side of Emma's face. "Em..Em baby...are you alright." Still trying to come out of it, Emma replied, "yea, 'Gina...what happened." There was a chorus of "don't knows," interrupted by..

"Now THIS looks familiar..."

"Frannie?" Snow was the first to notice..

"Mallie, aren't you a little..late?" Regina, was a combination of surprised and annoyed as everyone turned to the door to spy on the statuesque redhead standing at the door. Frannie (Realm name Maleficent) was apparently late for the council but came in to watch the fireworks (pun intended).

"Last time I saw a fireball like that, it was headed in my direction." Frannie did have a style about her as she walked past the astonished, kissed Regina on the forehead and headed to examine Emma. "No burns...not a mark," Frannie mumbled, then asked a still stunned Emma, "Did you feel anything...heat...pain...anything?"

Emma pretty much stammered her response: "Na-nothing. I was upset at something and I got too close to the fireplace..."

There was a look on Frannie's face. Regina knew that look when Frannie was her, then, best and only friend Maleficent. A look of realization.

"I didn't think...that it would be possible _here_...maybe we never left..." Frannie was trying to put together a theory in her mind about what happened to Emma...that maybe...maybe...

"Regina! We never left! THIS is the Realm!" Frannie announced with emphasis to an even more stunned group. Regina replied, "What...are...you...saying..."

Frannie explained: "This is Rumpelstiltskin's curse. I got it, frankly, because it never wanted that curse set. HE couldn't set it because he was imprisoned. He had to find someone to set in motion..." Eyes turned in response to Regina who probably wanted to leave the room. A recovery Emma draped her arms around the mayor as Frannie continued her thesis: "The curse you set 'Gina was a time-push. Actually the real curse was a three-parter. The second part...that's what Gold wants to do now that he's out...is get his power back _all_ of it."

John was to the point: "What's part three."

Frannie very quietly replied.."You don't want to know."

The was a moment of silence with everyone contemplating the...well...apocolyptics of what Frannie said, but there was more to come. "But we can fight Gold even if he is at Rumple's full power."

Regina: "How Mal? I've seen that devil at his worst...John and Snow have too."

Frannie: "No you haven't...but we can still can. _All_ of us.."

"The question is,' Snow White interjected, "how?"

Frannie took a deep breath, because she knew what the answer meant. It meant everything changes.

"Technically...we're still in the Realm, we just advanced. Now I don't still know if we advanced in time or in another way, but it means that nothing changed. Including what we call magic."

Rapt attention was paid to the judge/witch as Frannie continued.

"The fact is that what we call magic is really energy. That energy is all around us. People like me and Regina have learned to harness it. The truth is that anyone can if they knew how..."

"Anyone?," asked Snow.

"Yes," answered Frannie. "The sad fact is that its information that has been kept from most for a very good reason. I mean, can you imagine Al Quida with powers? The Tea Party or the Occupiers with powers?"

"Charlie Sheen with powers...?" There was much eye-rolling at Kathryn's silly suggestion, but in essence, she got the point. "Seriously," continued Frannie, "its one of those if-it-got-into-the-wrong-hands things. And believe me, there are a_ lot_ of wrong hands."

Emma was silent through all this. If she knew she could have powers similar to Regina's the Evil Queen could have been defeated. But then, that would also mean that Regina could not be her lover. Her friend. Maybe, even, her...anger turned into relief, enough for her to ask the question, "And all of us can get this power?

Regina's hug on Emma grew a bit tighter. "Yes, Swan," the mayor answered. And I'll teach you.

Frannie: "We'll all learn. This may be the shot against Gold that we need..."

…...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Next time...a crash course in Magic...and guess who gets kissed...and by WHO?_

_Later FFers!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Just so you know, this story was written months ago. I am far from finished, and I'm just posting a few at a time so I can catch up. I thank you all for your support and constructive critiques. Also your forgiveness for not following everything according to the almighty canon._

_This particular part was written aabout the same time as What Happened to Fredrick? Which is why Kathryn is with who she's with in this story...at least for now._

* * *

_Well, boys and girls, I am done trying to keep this thing consistent with what ABC's doing. Having seen previews and synopses for episodes 13 and 14, I'll let them do what they want to do and let me do what I want to do...AU all the way._

_How do I see these characters...well, this story set one year ahead. Emma and Regina certainly are in love and its strong. So is Snow and Charming. I won't use their Storybrooke names because in this Universe everyone has their memories and The Curse really was a set up for something worse._

_I have developed a special place in my heart for Kathryn/Abigail. This is a woman whose been screwed left and right and not in a good way. My portrayal of her IS a bit more sympathetic, and I am hoping she will play a major role as my story progresses._

_ABC owns it, I borrowing. _

_Update: A)Lana Parrilla is one of the nicest people in the world. One day I'll tell you why. B)Holly...you're the reason I do this story._

* * *

**Day 6 8:22pm**

There were only two floors to the building the housed the offices of the _Storybrooke Daily Mirror_. Usually the building was empty, save for a dwarf doing janitorial work (they weren't really dwarfs, they were just called that in the Realm and the name stuck). But tonight there was only one person burning the late night oil in the building, in his office overlooking Main Street was one Sidney Glass. He had just finished staring at the darkened street of the small town, and now his attention was focused on the two main reasons the newly-re-appointed newspaper editor came up to his office tonight.

Namely a bottle of Crown Royal and 40-odd tranquilizer pills still in their containers. It was his intention to empty both bottles into his body sometime tonight.

Somehow, probably because of where he was at the time, he managed to make it into Storybrooke with memories intact. Memories of a genie who gave out wishes on command. Memories of a lonely woman trapped in a loveless marriage. Memories of a love gone wrong that trapped him behind a mirror.

And in all of this, he was never his own man. The slave of whoever got him out of the bottle, or the woman who trapped him in the mirror, and now the man who freed him. The difference was that in the first two cases it was only for pretty selfish reason. But the man who freed him from the bottle had bigger fish to fry. And he realized what role he had in it.

In essence, Glass was working both sides if the street. He was the man who filtered all that Mills and her Sheriff/lover Emma Swan were working on to stop the persons who freed him from his glass prison. Just a few minutes ago he called to warn that freedom giver that strange things were happening at the Mills compound. First, a fireball shot up from the vicinity and quickly disappeared. That was followed by what seemed to be red, grey, and blue streaks that shot up from the compound and came back down...except for the blue streak that seemed to want to fly around the area. And Glass thought he actually heard a woman going "wheeee!" as the streak was flying by.

What was worse, it seemed, is that the person on the other end did not think of his correspondent as mad. In fact, that person seemed angry not at Glass, but at the turn of events that was happening.

It was after the the call ended on Glass that he made the decision. No more lies. No more tricks. And no more having to spy for a man who he hated more than anything. No more dealing with Mr. Gold. Or anyone else who wanted to control him

No more.

It's funny how, when one focuses on something, that everything seems to be blocked out. And as Sidney pours the whiskey into the shot glass that was next to the bottle, he was oblivious to the sound of the elevator just outside his office arriving on the second floor. Oblivious to the six pairs of footsteps walking briskly toward that office. It was only then, when the door opened, and faces of six familiar people came toward him that his concentration was broken.

The one he recognized most walked up to his desk, looked at both bottles, then took the pill bottle in her hand.

Regina Mills then looked at Sidney and smirked. "None of that tonight. You don't get off that easy." Then she turned to the lavatory that was in the office, opened the door, turned the light on, poured the pills in the toilet and flushed.

Then the mayor joined the sheriff, the teacher, and her husband-to-be and pretty much surrounded Glass at his desk. Archie and Kathryn watched the door.

Emma was very blunt towards her former confederate: "I'll get right to the point Sidney...we know you've been feeding information to Gold. We also know he's planning something for Boston."

Charming quickly added to the demand: "We just want to know what...and when."

Sidney Glass had his head in his hands in a down position. He did not want to hear anymore. However, it was Snow White's turn to try to reach whatever humanity that the former genie may have had left in him.

"Sidney...there are thousands...millions of innocent people...we _all _had the dream, Sidney..." Frustration set in with Snow, now. "Look, we all dreamed red dragons. Four or five, maybe. What do they mean?"

Without outward emotion, Sidney responded, "It means four...or five...red...dragons."

There was a great bit of silence in the room at that. Then SIdney continued. "Look, I know what happened at your house today...or at least I think I did. I just didn't know you would use your powers here, Regina."

"You still know how to flatter a woman after all these years...but none of it was me." Sidney looked a bit confused until Emma raised her hand. "I threw that fireball."

"And Charming and I were those streaks you saw," Snow added. "Actually he was trying to bring me down. I always wanted to fly, you see..."

Sidney was silent for a few moments. The silence was broken by Archie. "you see, Sidney, the power of magic was never limited to witches, wizards, and fairies. It was always there. What we discovered is that anyone can harness that..."

The mayor continued, "...and with that power, we WILL defeat Gold."

Sidney took a deep breath, trying to soak it all in. Then Regina leaned over the table Sidney was at and spoke directly: "Look...I know what I did, and I know I hurt you..." She paused and took a breath. "I'm not asking you to join us...or even stop Rumple. But think about what you are doing. Innocent people, Sidney. That's not you.." Regina then withdrew. More silent stares, and then.

Emma: "C'mon...let's get out of here." The sextet filed out of the office and left Sidney Glass as alone as he was a few minutes before. He stared at the door a few minutes...then he threw the shot glass at it

* * *

**Day 7. Morning**

The dreams had now become targeted thoughts throughout the day. It was like everyone was getting individual marching orders from whoever was broadcasting the thoughts. But the main point was that Gold was on the move, probably in or near Boston, and there was no time to waste.

The were many hubs of activity. Those who were going with Regina...Emma, Snow and Charming, Ruby, Ella and Thomas, were given a crash course in, what Ruby called, "advance magic for dummies" at Regina's new home, just on the outskirts of town. Regina encircled the compound with a spell to prevent anyone from seeing exactly what was happening.

It seemed that everyone was a quick study in learning how to control the poweres they recently discovered, especially Emma and Snow. As a matter of fact, Snow was able to release a good deal of deep-seated resentment towards the woman who trapped her in Main 28 years ago. There was flying, zapping, a few curses (some of the not-so-magic kind) flying around. Finally, Snow managed to trap Regina against a wall with a powerful force spell. She was just about to finish the Evil Queen off when Emma screamed "NOOOOO!" That plea from her daughter was enough to get Snow to release the spell...but instead of an attack, Regina...to the shock of everyone...gave Snow White a big, wet, smooch across the lips!

The group was flabbergasted, until Regina pretty much gushed, "That was _awesome shit_! The last time I got that kind of a workout was with Maleficent! You..are...gooood!"

More than slightly bewildered, a wide-eyed former Mary Margaret Blanchard meekly replied to her former adversary, "thank you...I guess" And as the group chuckled loudly, Emma Swan teased her mom, "Just remember...she's mine!" Then kissed her on the cheek.

Regina later explained that the reason Snow performed so well with magic is that "magic works with emotion. The more emotion, the more power you have. That's why hearts are..." Regina stopped for a bit. Memories were flooding her. Memories long since forgiven, but still there. She inhaled deeply and continued..."...that's why hearts are so important. They are the connectors to the soul and to emotions. For magic to work, you have to want that outcome more than anything else in the world. Anything."

"How the hell you think I got your asses to Maine." That set off a gale of laughter.

And that's how it was for the next two days. A crash course in wizardry with Regina training the "away" team at the new castle and Frannie training the ones who would be left in Storybrooke at Granny's.

They know that time is precious and they had to get good because...

* * *

**Day 7. Boston. The roof of Hancock Place overlooking the Charles.**

It was not as windy as the weatherman predicted. But windy enough. The two men who walked out of the elevator to the roof of The Hancock. At about 230 stories they could see the entire city. Both men wore long black trench coats and black baseball caps with no insignia. The taller one also wore a muffler that hid his facial features. The shorter one had his face exposed, but walked with a cane. The shorter one observed the skyline and observed.."This will be...magnificent!"

And with that, Rumpelstiltskin grew on his face a most evil, malicious smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	9. Chapter 9

_*Like a grain of sand that wants to be a rolling stone_

_I want to be the man I'm not,_

_and have the things I really haven't got,_

_and that's a lot._

_There'll be joy and there'll be laughter._

_Something big is what I'm after now_

_Yes, it's what I'm after now._

_After taking, take up giving,_

_something big is what I'm living for._

_Yes, it's what I'm living for,_

_living for."-something big Burt Bachrach & Hal David_

* * *

**_something big: Part 1_**

* * *

**Day 7: 8:05 pm The Rabbit Hole**

The day was long...and there were two more days to go. Everyone had to unwind.

Henry was back home, watched over by Sister Astrid and the Mother Superior who volunteered to watch him. Both nuns had also received the dreams about Boston and what Gold was planning to do.

As a matter of fact, who ever was the Broadcaster made sure a pretty good number of people knew what was going on via dreams.

And just about all of them were knocking back Boston Lagers at the Hole that night.

It has been a long day for everyone. Years...decades of magic training had perfected in a couple of days. Not just for what Henry called Team Cobra...the ones going to Boston, but just about everyone staying behind to protect the town.

Today for the Cobras (Regina & Emma, Snow & Charming, and Ruby Red) the basics: soaring, spell casting and direction, that sort of thing. But the talk of the day was the unexpected reward Snow White (aka Mary Margaret, aka M&M) got from the former (and in some cases current) Evil Queen...a big, wet buss in the lip area.

Considering that both women were mortal enemies until relatively recently, quite the shock. Leroy the Grumpster lead the chant...

"SNOW AND REGINA... SITTIN' IN THE TREE! K-I-S-S-I..."

"WHO WANTS TO BE A TOAD FIRST!" Regina acted in semi-mocked indignation, knew she would never hear the end of this!

Snow herself showed equally semi-mocked mortification as the facial cheeks of both women were close to becoming as red as the Mayor's apples.

Sheriff Swan just sat there holding the amber bottle of beer by the neck and enjoyed the show, knowing that both women would have their own appropriate revenge later tonight (though, if you asked Emma, she was looking more towards Regina's style of payback later!)

The night was filled with talk of things never done before. but with all the talk of amazing and amazement, the people of Storybrooke knew the reason for the compressed training.

In short they were saving the world.

And eventually, the talk turned to the 800 pound gorilla in the room...how do four people get out of Storybrooke with the one woman who can?

Snow just about reverted to Mary Margaret-type when she meekly suggested, "I think I know a couple of people who can..."

Eyes looked towards the would-be Princess. Even though most everyone in Storybrooke had their memories, some of the other provisions of the curse they weren't sure about. Being able to get out of town in one piece was one of them. Emma looked at her mom with a cocked eye. "And who pre-tell would be our saviors..?

"They're watching Henry right now..."

Despite the some of the puzzled looks on some of the faces in the room, including Emma's, Some like Regina knew exactly what snow was talking about. Not to mention movie a granny. And Leroy.

Especially Leroy.

* * *

**8:47pm**

The room had split into a few roving groups of people, each seemingly trying to tell another something before it's too late. Maybe the gravity of the next few days was finally starting to dawn on the people of Storybrooke...or at least those at the bar. That five of their own, including the mayor and the sheriff, were about to leave their town and may never come back.

Snow, for instance, was actually thanking Regina. It wasn't a mere six months ago when the two were mortal enemies, especially with everyone having their memories of the Realm back.

There was no way to measure the depth of anger each had for the other. But there were two things that linked them: the child and the woman they both loved. A truce was called. Then civility. Then, after a night that was fueled by, they would admit later, more alcohol either could handle, they would both wind up in the emergency ward, both handcuffed by a sheriff who was enjoying the moment a bit too much. As they lay on stretchers with blackness forming on each other's eye-bottoms, they looked at each other...and the sight triggered about 23 minutes of loud, boisterous laughter (Dr. Whale timed it). A cautious friendship formed, and as it became clear that Snow's daughter's feelings for her occasionally evil stepmother were deepening, forgiveness for what both had done.

Ruby, too, was offering thanks to Snow White. She had kept the secret of Ruby and Granny all these years and helped protect her from harm...and maybe, herself. Snow knew that Ruby was one of the "terrible things" that would happen if anyone tried to venture out of Storybrooke. It was the reason Ruby could leave for Boston only to return when Granny had her heart attack.

"Red," Snow said, "You know I love you and Charming does too. You are not a demon. You just have an ability that needs to be steered." Ruby smiled at that.

* * *

**9:10pm**

Closing time was usually at 10, but there was a lot of things that had to be done in the next 48 hours. But there was one last toast. Sheriff Emma Swan did the honors.

"Guys...I've never done this...but then again, a year ago I wasn't a mom, I wasn't a sheriff, I was running away from everything...not to mention I didn't want any love in my life. Not to mention a woman. So now, I am the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming...and soon to..." She paused. She was hoping to do this later. But, with all her friends and family...Storybrooke _was_ her family..

"Madame Mayor, would you come up here?"

Regina slightly rolled her eyes...but that was the public. She knew what was about to happen. And her heart was beating hard enough to power all the hearts she had in storage.

Regina Mills met Miss Swan at the bar as everyone looked in anticipation, and the sheriff spoke again as she lifted a glass of wine, and Regina took a glass and followed suit: "You are all..." The voice started breaking right then. "...my family. And I know we may never meet like this again. So in case we don't.." Emma Swan reached in to her jeans pocket and pulled out a little black box. "Remember that trip I had to make to Portland a few weeks ago..?" Tears were already flowing over the mayor's eyes and mascara was starting to run. Not that she cared at that point.

Then Emma Swan, Sheriff of the Township of Storybrooke, Maine, knelt on one knee and presented an open box with ring encrusted with 28 small diamonds to the mayor of Storybrooke, Regina Mills and asked a simple question.

"Will ya?"

Regina exploded in tears, picked up Emma, and gave the blond the biggest, deepest wettest kiss she had ever given anyone.

Emma, now bawling herself, responded after they separated..."I think that means yes!" The two women kissed again as the entire inn erupted in cheers.

Snow and Charming joined the throng as the happy parents of the blushing soon-to-be bride. Ruby was the first to hug the couple, followed by Archie and Kathryn, Ashley and Sean, Granny and the rest. Even grumpy Leroy gave happy couple a hug.

Late, they sat down at a table. Kathryn brought the drinks and the mayor and the sheriff toasted each other and kissed again. Closing time was soon at hand and Mills & Swan were talking about what would be next.

"One thing, Swan...how ARE we going to break this to Henry...?"

"Don't worry, Madame Mayor...kid helped me pick the ring." (wink)

It was an eventful night. But the night was not over...

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_**Once Upon A Time is owned by Disney/ABC. This is an work of AU fan fiction.**_

_**Next time...some big revelations. And soon...the battle starts...but will the final battle be in Boston...or Storybrooke?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_This was written in April._

_First, sorry for the delay...life interrupts._

_I was hoping to finish this part of the story by now, but so many elements are coming into play. A certain hatter, for instance, may play a part._

_I also want to do right by Regina, Emma, Snow, and everyone in Storybrooke. Kinda seems that the producers, IMHO, do not want to steer this show in a certain creative direction because they are afraid of certain entities from the not-so-great-state-of Mississippi. This is why we have fan fiction. In some cases, the fan fiction is better than the actual show. Not this, I assure you, but most._

_Thanks once again to The Boston Babe, who thinks I'm Stephen King writing this. I love you._

_And I was shocked when I found that people were actually reading this! Thank you. Just do me a favor...please leave a comment on this page...even if it's a negative. Just be honest and non-snarky._

_(Authors note: I was surprised too, that now that I am publishing this on FF,.so many people still like this. I hope you do...I am worried about your reactions to the next 4 chapters. after those and the interlude I'm posting after this , I'll be caught up. I need not just your comments, but your ideas as well...)_

_The usual disclaimers about OUAT being Disney/ABC property apply, but I was remiss in mentioning that this series is inspired by the song "something big" written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David, and was turned into a hit by Mark Lindsay back in the 70's. Check it out. It was also the theme for a Dean Martin Western called "something big." BTW, the lower case is intentional._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

_**something big..Part 2**_

* * *

**Day 7 10:46pm The parlor of Regina Mills**

**POV: Snow White aka Mary Margaret Blanchard**

You that feeling you get in the pit of your tummy when something you see...well...affects you? That's what I felt when I saw Emma and Regina come down the stairs after sending little Henry off to dreamland. Thinking about the last week. The dreams. What we have to do in the next 2 or 3 days in Boston.

Thinking way back when I was little when that same Regina was a happy woman and I was her friend. 12 years old, but her friend. I remember her holding me...being proud of me. Then I remember all the mistakes we both made. My mistake that cost her that stable boy. That sent my friend over to the darkside. Which eventually landed us all on the east coast of Maine. The daughter I gave up to save her from the hell I thought would come. The hell that turned out to be heaven.

Thinking how the impossible love between the young woman who was my daughter and the woman who was my stepmother would affect how I felt about the woman I replaced as Queen before we all landed here.

That night that Regina felt she had to confess everything. That she tried to pin Kathryn's disappearance on me. That because of my mistake long ago, she thought that happiness was denied her. That she killed her father...or at least thought she did...to activate the curse. And that because he did not love her...she killed my father.

My dad.

I still from time to time feel that twinge. but when my beautiful daughter and her beau-ette walked up to me and said that Henry was fine, and when Regina flashed that smile...not a smirk, but a genuine one...the same one she gave that first time we met when she saved my life... for some reason I forget that I am supposed to hate this witch...this woman who not that long ago wanted my death...not love her as a friend as I do now.

But then...well, I don't know. When she gave me that big wet one the other day for learning magic as quickly as I did. I remembered what she said about facing fears. And it worked. Our little war game turned out well for me. In a lot of ways.

Besides, it almost looked like she was going to give me that smooch that that day we were alone with me in jail. But that's another story...

But the truth be known, I was not that slow on magic. You see, there is one more secret between us all. This secret is mine. And that secret must be revealed tonight if we are to survive Boston.

I just hope everyone forgives me.

Anyway we're all sitting down. There's Charming and I, Emma and Regina, Ruby and Granny. Leroy who insisted he tagged along (maybe it was the crush he has for Nov...ahhhhh...Sister Astrid...maybe after tonight I won't be so careful) Anyway Sister Astrid and the Mother Superior there, just finishing babysitting Henry while everyone else was at the bar. Emma..never shy...breaks the ice.

"We need to talk to you, if you don't mind." Pause. "It's like this. Because of the curse, the only people who can leave Storybrooke are me and Henry. And I'm not putting Henry in danger. We need something that can allow the rest of us to leave Storybrooke and come back without any...consequences."

"..and what can we help you with?" The Mother Superior asked...

"Fairy dust." The reply from Regina was to-the-point. The answer back...initially...was stoned silence, especially after Regina looked in the eyes of the Mother Superior and said, "yes...fairy dust..._Blue_.."

The mayor remembered. Or should I say, she never forgot. After all, she activated the curse. She knew who the Blue Fairy truly was. Thing was, so did I.

The nun's faces were stone when Regina made that declaration. The Mother Superior tried to speak up, but Regina held her hand up. "Don't...remember, *I* know. Now, about that fairy dust.

Blue always had the softest eyes. She was usually all business, but I had always known she was a big heart. She started to explain what I already knew. "Fairy dust is THE most powerful substance in the world. Placed in the right place it can cause great harmony and peace. It can stop a war..." Then the Mother Superior/Blue Fairy leaned into the general direction of Emma and Regina and spoke directly to my daughter. "You have noticed that for the last 28 years the world was going pretty much to hell?"

Astrid chimed in: "wars, incivility, more hate between people...that Martin kid from a few months back.."

Then I put the punctuation mark on it myself: "9/11..."

Emma seemed confused. "Fairy dust caused all that?" Regina corrected her: "The LACK of fairy dust, princess.."

Then Leroy explained it. "Fairy dust...I wish we had a better name for it..actually is...or was created from special precious stones...diamonds, emeralds..._rubies_..." The last one was directed to a certain redhead who didn't blush often but did at that. Leroy continued: "they ground it into fine dust and we delivered to the fairies.

"There wasn't a lot, but just enough to keep total kaos from happening around the planet. Then the curse happened and we forgot about the mine and the dust..."

"Not all of us, Dreamy..." Sister Astrid interjected, referring to Leroy's first dwarf name. The powers of witches have no effect on fairies...and vice versa. But we knew...or at least believed that the Evil..._Regina_ could cause us hardship, so we didn't mine for new gems for 28 years..."

"But, just a few months ago," Leroy, a vein was found...larger and richer than any we had in the realm. And it was in the same place."

That caused a few in the room to pause...mainly my daughter and my soon-to-be daughter -in-law. I guess they thought the curse really did move them to another realm. It's the same realm...only a different time.

Mother Superior continued the story, "When the curse was set, we knew that we had to protect the important things. We protected the small amount of fairy dust we had left. We also protected Emma, for reasons that we all knew were obvious, and one more person in the realm. Because where the true evil lies. I can tell you it is not with Regina."

Emma asked why not, and she got her first shock of the night. Not to mention mine.

Mother Superior...Blue...replied, "She did not know why it was important for Emma to be protected, but that even in her hatred of Snow White, she felt something for that innocent life. It was the Queen who found the wood that we used to protect Emma.

Both Emma and Regina looked at each other. They said nothing for moments. Then the tears started...then they embraced and kissed. It was kinda like maybe fate set all of this in.

Which is why I thought this might be the time to spring shock number two.

"Well, if you want to know who that other person was..."

With a sob in her voice, Madame Mayor saved me my embarrassment: "Would that person just happen to be the best teacher my son ever had. And.." She started to cry again... "The best friend a girl can have before I fucked it all up..."

And as Regina and I embraced and sobbed and smiled...I wondered...how did she know.

"The same reason I knew about Operation Cobra from the start..." And then she exaggerated her royal stance..."Because I'm the Goddamned Evil Queen, that's why!"

The room erupted in laughter so loud, we were surprised that we didn't wake Henry up. And as we recovered, we immediately focused on why we came.

I started: "Since we're now out in the open, We were kind of hoping that the dust could help us get in and out of Storybrooke...

Blue smiled broadly. "Actually, you really didn't need to ask that. You told me only five of you are going and the only one who might need it is James. We protected Snow, Red's not affected because of her..._condition_" (Red blushed on that one) "Regina went to Boston for Henry, and you know Henry and Emma have that get-out-of-town-and-come back ticket."

Nova added, "And for James, it would only take a little bit...its that powerful."

With an admiring glance at Nova, Leroy chimed in a more serious thought: "We only have one worry...we need to keep the existence of Fairy Dust to ourselves. You know what they say in movies...if this gets into the wrong hands...? In the wrong hands, Fairy Dust can also be used to enslave. Say what you will about Regina, the curse never killed. This can."

We all just sat there. Taking that in. I was the one who had to ask that stupid question" "I was thinking...we were wondering why Gold would attack Boston. Would the real reason be to get us out of town so they can get the dust?"

We didn't say anything. But we wondered...who would risk destroying a city for Fairy Dust? Who would be that evil?

* * *

**10:27pm A bungalow on the outskirts of Storybrooke.**

The heavy-set, sixty-ish, bearded man sits at his computer, silently watching the feed from the Boston TV station. he wasn't expecting anything other than the usual city council meetings, the occasional fire or arrest. Nothing else important. What he seeks is a few days away.

The woman comes behind him and wraps her arms around his shoulders. She's in her 60's, but looks younger, with auburn hair and a slight grey streak on the right side.

The woman purred in the man's ear..."You don't have to worry, dear. He's not going to jump the gun. He knows the schedule..."

Than man is apprehensive, almost fearful. "But. What. If. They. Don't. Take. The Bait?"

The grin on the woman was as wide as a Cheshire Cat...and even more as insidious. "They will. Especially _her_. Everything she has ever done has come out of that useless _heart_ of hers!' She said "heart" as if it were a hideous monster...her emphasis on the word dripping with venom. Everything the woman has done was for two reasons. The prize, and the revenge on _her_. She spoke seductively to the man in the chair: "Come to bed, Hank. The next few days will be a challenge..."

The woman left for the light leading to the bedroom. Hank sat at the glowing screen for a few moments before he joined the woman. The one thought running through his mind: "I hate you Cora...you bitch..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 11

_I apoliogize...this chapter is not the best._

_Also, there was some confusion about M&M's secret. It WAS there in the last chapter, and it will be elaborated on in future stanzas...trust me._

_This was written April 2012_

* * *

_It has now become crystal clear that this story will, from here on be almost exclusively AU. I keep hoping that the producers and the network will see things in the way some of us think LOGICALLY they should go. Maybe they're afraid of backlash, I don't know. I'm just hoping that, being the mad scientists that gave us LOST, maybe they can prove us wrong. Gods, I hope so._

_I have added two original characters. Those one is based on someone I know, the characters are mine. Everything else is owned by Disney/ABC._

_I'm going to TRY to get our heroes to Boston. There shall be dragon slaying, also some fluff, but as you read, there's more stuff ahead. The true villains have much bigger fish to fry. (did I just spoil something)._

_And there will be a few spoilers from the show, but if you haven't seen the series by now...sorry, can't help you._

_And...I REALLY need your comments...on this site! I need to know how I am doing...really. Is the story going in the right direction? Am I staying true to the characters on the show (probably not)? Ideas? Please follow and comment. At least I won't feel alone here._

_Enjoy._

_Oh...one last thing. UNOS is a real organization. It is the United Network of Organ Sharing, a private, non-profit organization that manages the nation's organ transplant system under contract with the federal government. Google UNOS for more info._

* * *

**Day 8 6:25am/Room 1012 Copley Plaza, Boston MA.**

The sun was barely up peeking through the window of the kitchen in the hotel suite. Holly Bailey was attempting to wake up with not much luck. She was praying the pot of hotel-provided coffee would aid in that effort. But it's not easy keeping your energy up when only a quarter of your heart is working.

A childhood defect had slowly eaten away at heart tissue, and now she is in Boston waiting for a new heart. The cardiologist at Mass General had gotten her up to the top of the list for donors at UNOS. Her business and good investments made sure that it was all financially taken care of...the surgery AND the stay at the Copley. And she had company: her 12 year old niece Madison, who she sometimes calls Madison or "the little human," though at about 5'2" "little" would not be accurate. Maddie's hair is as dark as Holly's is gold, and almost as long and curly. And, at just about 7am and exiting sleep, almost as surly.

"So when's breakfast?" Maddie was expert at getting to the point.

"The buffet isn't open until 7. Let me get some coffee in me and we'll go downstairs. Besides this day's going to be busy," remarked Holly. This was a morning for shopping and an afternoon to see the doctor at Mass General. The radio was in the background when the buzzer sounded that the coffee was ready. Holly poured a cup of joe and she was pouring in the complimentary CoffeeMate that was counter when the next story came up and somehow got her attention...

"_WBZ NewsRadio 1080 Time now 6:52. Outward Bound authorities are still puzzled by what some have reported to be strange screeching sound emanating from the south part of Thompson Island of the Boston Coast. Hikers first noticed the sounds a few days ago, but officials say they have found nothing that could cause the sounds. Some student on shore at UMass have also noticed the sounds, but, so far nothing concrete to to report. WBZ NewsRadio 1080 Time now 6:53...traffic..."_

The morning news is starting to sound like Coast to Coast AM, Holly thought. She was full of imagination, and she had the online fiction to prove it, so it would not have been surprising for her to start seeing images of monsters or dragons parading down the streets. But that emptied that thought from her head. All she wanted to do was get the day done, come home with Maddie for dinner, the watch season 4 of _Spin City_ on the local classic movie subchannel. It wasn't the show she was interested in...it stopped being good when Michael J Fox left and was replaced Charlie Sheen. The the girl who played the receptionist, Angie...ahhh, she could turn a straight girl gay (and since Holly was bi, anyway, it would not take that much turning).

Anyway, a date with a disembodied TV character was probably the most Holly could hope for. After all nothing exciting ever happened in her life...save for that day in New York...

* * *

**90 minutes earlier. Regina and Emma's bedroom.**

Actually Regina still was having trouble saying "bedroom" for "bedchamber."

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boule..._

Katy Perry as a ringtone served served two purposes for Emma Swan: She loved Katy's music, and at appropriate times it served to drive Regina up the wall. Thankfully, Regina was still snoozing next to Emma when the phone went off. At almost half past five. And still dark.

That particular tone was set when she connected her phone number to the local alarm system that alerted the Sheriff if there was a break in. With all the things on her plate, she needs someone breaking in a house for a big screen.

She picks the phone up and hears the robotic message...

"POSSIBLE...BREAK..IN...AT...GOLD...PAWN...SHOP...EVENT...IN...PROGRESS"

Emma hits the red button and immediately dials Ruby to disturb her sleep for back up. Then she flies out of the Mills bed and hurriedly throws clothes on. Regina is awakened.

"Hey Princess, what's up...as in (_yawwwwwwwn_) why the hell are you up?"

"Something's up at Gold's shop. It's probably nothing, but Rube's backing me up."

"Hey..." Regina's worry was evident in her face. Even when she wanted Emma gone, she never wanted any true harm to come to her. And now that they're thisclose to being married, she worries every time Emma goes out. "Come back...ok?"

Throwing on just a holster, jeans, tee and her trusty red leather jacket, Emma comes over to the bed and kisses her Evil Queen. "For you and Henry, I'll always come back."

* * *

**10 minutes later, outside of Gold's Pawn Shop**

Emma's VW was parked outside of the shop. Ruby almost shocked Emma when the tall redhead almost ran into her. The Sheriff knew that Ruby had been working on controlling her lycanthropic tendencies, so she could turn wolf almost at will, though she still needed a silver dart to slow her enough for someone to get that red shawl over her so she could turn back. But Emma also knew that Ruby's heightened senses and enhanced tracking skills were essentials.

However, no enhanced skills were needed to hear the noises coming from the store. It sounded like two or three people rummaging through the shop. And Rumplestiltskin or not, Mr. Gold was still a member of the town and even he did not deserve to be robbed.

With a sharp "stand back" command to Ruby, the Sheriff kicked the door, and sure enough, two hulking black-clad figures were seemingly in the middle of molesting a young blond woman. What the woman was doing in Gold's shop would be dealt with later..,now Emma had to protect her.

Both men were hooded, black-clad, both about 6 foot-something, Emma grabbed one man, Ruby the other, and with skills acquired from many heated discussions on world events in many of the seedier dives in the country and nocturnals romps through the outskirts of Storybrooke respectively, the women proceed to lay _le smackdown_ on the unwitting thugs. Except,..when fists tried to connect to jaws, the jaws...and the bodies they were attached to...vaporized into thin air.

In a town where almost anything can happen, vaporizing thugs still had one scratching one's heads. Still there was the butchering young blonde woman cowered in a corner with boxes surrounding her to attend to.

The woman's eyes were filled with fear. When Emma looked closely, she saw something else...

"She's blind, Rubes.. ."

* * *

**30 minutes later, Office of the Sheriff**

Mayor Mills was not a happy camper. Getting an urgent phone call from her sheriff at Insane'O'Clock in the morning, having to leave breakfast instructions to Henry before bolting out the door, into the Benz and driving the few block to City Hall, and storming into the office in true Evil Queen style.

It made the Sheriff almost nostalgic.

"Sheriff SWAN...there had better be a real good explanation for getting me up at this God-awful in the morning, or so help me..."

Emma stood in front of the windowed office, and behind her was a good shot of the two women inside. Both women Regina recognized. One was Ruby. The other...the blonde wrapped in a heavy blanket...almost made the mayor blanch white. Regina took Emma aside.

"The woman..." Regina was asking.

"The name she gave us was Ginger. No last name. She was in Gold's store this morning...she probably was a caretaker...two men were trying to attack her. We grabbed them and they...poofed.."

"Poofed...?"

"Yeah...like you poofed other day when were..rehearsing for Boston. Dad threw a brick at you and you went...poof."

Regina chuckled slightly and said something about Charming never really being able to hit a barn at close range...then she got serious when Emma said, "I think she's the broadcaster."

"The one who's been putting the dreams and messages in our heads?" Emma nodded.

Regina paused, then.. "Remember Nicholas and Ava...those two kids you tried to find a parent for?" Emma said yes, and Regina continued. "In the realm...their names were Hansel and Gretel."

By now, Emma was used to almost everyone in Storybrooke having a Fairytale alter ego, so she was not surprised, only replying with a matter-of-fact "So?"

Regina: "One question..." Nodding to the seated Ginger. "is that woman...blind."

Emma: "Pretty much. I don't think she's faking it."

Another heavy sigh. "Why I tried to get them out of Storybrooke was not because of our ongoing civil war. I knew who they were because someone stole my..._err_..special apple recipe.

Emma...almost sarcastically: "you mean THAT apple.."

Regina nodded and continued: "make a long story short, she's that woman."

"So that would make her..." Emma stopped . Shivers ran up and down her body as she realized who the woman sipping hot chocolate in her office was.

"The blind witch." Emma remembered the picture in Henry's story book. The fireplace with a plethora of bones in front. Children's bones.

"And _this_ is the person who is showing us how to save Boston?"

"Never a dull moment, Swan..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 12

_The good news...this chapter is not as bad as I thought! _

_Agai, thanks for noticing my errors and enormous plot holes. When I wrote this, I knew writing was not my strong suit, but I am pleasently surprised that people like what I am doing._

_Many people were askimg about The Blind Witch...last time we saw her she was being char-broiled. (A) Keep in mond it is MY AU, which means I can bend the laws of physics even more than H&K ever could on TV and (B) The first part of our story explains all._

_I know...ARE WE THERE YET? Almost kids._

**_Disclaimer: Some very distrubing images, along with a few raw words. One of our characters has a potty mouth!_**

_OUAT is a property of Disney/ABC. This is fan fiction for fun, not profit._

* * *

**_something big: Part 4_**

* * *

**Once Upon A Time...**

It was the bones.

The sight of human bones surrounding the fire. That's what made her snap.

Regina, Queen of the Realm, had done some pretty evil things, she would admit to that, some proudly. But she had one rule: never harm the innocent. And to Regina, children were the innocent.

Hansel and Gretel were no angels, and they were crafty and wily. But they were still children.

She sent the pair in to get something the witch Ginger stole from her. Ginger was sightless...legend said that that her blindness was caused by children playing a vicious prank that caused her optic nerves to disconnect.

She warned the kids not to eat the pastries. Somehow it was the only thing she could do, and how she did it sightless was beyond her, but she made the pastries as lures, The end results lay in front of the fireplace.

But kids being kids, Hansel bit on a cake and soon they were trapped. Regina was back at her castle and her mirror allowed her to see everything. but then Ginger said that damning phrase, "Butter or gravy." Asking a kid how he or she wants to be coated before they're eaten. It triggered all the abuse that Regina suffered. She cheered when the tykes put Ginger in the oven, and then, through the mirror, she shot a stream of searing flame into the oven.

"Would have gone gravy." Regina had no pity on the woman.

The legends further say that a woodsman found Ginger and brought her into town. It was amazing she was still alive, but there were doctors who had skills in treating things like burns. She was alive but disfigured. Then, according to those same legends, Rumpelstiltskin came into the picture. The deal: she would return to her normal beauty in exchange for two things: the prerequisite favor...and that she never eat children again. The first was easy. The second was an addiction.

She was going through withdrawal when the curse hit. According to legend. And how accurate IS legend, anyway.?

**Day 8, 7:53 am Sheriff's office.**

Regina Mills sat in the outer office looking in on the blind blonde woman in shock. She had been seen around town. People knew her as Miss Ginger...no last name. Not uncommon in Storybrooke. People thought of her as loopy, but mostly she kept to herself. She did seem to go out of her way to avoid children, as if they were a curse of some sort.

The mayor knew why, of course. As queen of the Realm, she knew of Ginger's addiction. All she could feel for her was blind hatred at what she did to the innocent. But 30+ years in the human realm gave her the realization that not everything was what it seemed. That, maybe Ginger, like many in Storybrooke, was damaged, and that maybe, here, she can be healed.

The Sheriff came out of the office, leaving Ruby in the room with the blonde, and shooed her boss/fiance to a corner. The shoo seemed urgent.

"Ginger is the broadcaster. She's the one who sent us the dreams and visions." Emma Swan was talking just above a whisper to Regina.

"How much does she know?"

"She knows that Gold is in Boston. He's using magic to hide things, but he's ready to go at any moment.

Emma paused a couple of beats. "Graham's with him."

Graham. Just the mention of his name slammed her like an oncoming brick wall. "With, him? Why."

"That's what I intend to ask him when I see him."

"You mean when _WE_ see him."

Emma, then, took Regina's hand and squeezed as she looked into her dark chocolate eyes.

**9:23am. Granny's Inn.**

"...9am tomorrow. We'll be there." Regina hit the red button on her iPhone. She knew Boston's finest would not be prepared for living breathing dragons, so the next thing she could come up with was a lame story about a possible terror attack by a group called Red Dragon that seemed to be based in Maine. The Mayor was imagining "Ghostbusters" and the scene where the 'Busters were trying to convince the mayor of impending Armageddon. She imagined herself as Bill Murray but...nah. Not her style. Emma can be Bill Murray.

But as she was sipping hot chocolate with her morning apple pie across from Emma who was doing the same, the mayor realized that this was not a movie. That an evil force was set to destroy Boston. She also was starting to slowly realize that Boston may not have been the end game. And now she was worried about Storybrooke. About her son.

Emma sensed the older woman's concern. "If you want to stay, I'll go and you can stay with Henry." A year ago, that sentence would have been a victory for the mayor, but that was before she fell hopelessly in love with the blonde.

Regina's response was direct. "No, dear. Look, I'm the one with the most experience with magic, so if for nothing else you need me as back up. I'm just starting to worry that...well..more to this."

"Well, you can add THIS to your worries..." Snow White in Mary Margaret mode was joining the table giving cheek kisses to both her daughter and stepmom. "How do we get out of town?"

"Mom, I thought we had that cleared up last night," replied Emma, to which Snow responded, "I _meeean_...actually getting there. Regina's SL only holds two, and your bug barely holds you, let alone five."

Regina lamented, "God we need a car dealership in this town."

Ruby was overhearing the conversation as she was bringing more coffee to Regina and Emma and hot chocolate for Snow. "I think I have your answer...right...over...there" Ruby pointed to near the fireplace where rather handsome young man with well-groomed dark hair was sitting in T-shirt and jeans, drinking a cup of something along with a young girl similarly dressed, probably in her early teens.

One look at the pair and the face of Snow read "what the hell is HE doing here" written all over it, while the faces of the mayor and sheriff lit up like searchlights as the called the pair over.

"JEFFERSON!"

**9:45am. The house of Henry & Cora Miller.**

"MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!"

Cora Miller was beside herself on the phone with whoever it was. Her husband, Hank came into the living room as Cora ranted and made hand and arm gestures to try to calm his wife down...to no avail. The woman disconnected the call and threw her iPhone against the wall. No damage, but it was clear the auburn-haired woman was beyond pissed.

"That fucking blind bitch is still alive, Goddammit!"

Hank: "Look Cora, we don't need to do this. Why can't we just get what we came here for and leave?"

Cora turns to her husband with a sneer. "yes, and one of the reasons YOU came was for revenge. Correct..?" The woman looked at her husband. The look she got back was not one of submission. It looked more like resolve. "CORRECT.."

Hank Miller looked into the eyes of his wife. The eyes of a woman who had long since eschewed anything close to sanity. Yes, he wanted revenge. But more and more the man realized that he did not want that anymore. His wife's actions and anger were more than he could stand. He was realizing that his personal revenge may not be worth all the suffering it would cause.

"No."

All that came out of Cora Miller was heaving breathing and seething. She did not like to be defied. Suddenly the woman's gaze became intense. Her eyes had become bright red. Her body giving off tremors as she directed her vision into the eyes of Hank Miller.

Outside, the home, it was a warm sunny tranquil day in the woods. But if anyone were to pass by the house at time, they would have heard a man's screams that were beyond blood-curdling...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

_Patience..we're getting there. Next chapter our heroes will be in Boston...it will take about 2 or 3 chapters to deal with the dragons...but then the real stuff hits the fan. TRUST ME!  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_And with great fear and trepidation we get to this part. We finally het to Boston...and maybe ths story goes south. All I ask...be honest but be kind..._

_No one dies. OK. No one dies. At least not here._

_Disney/ABC owns this...bla...bla..bla..._

**(Henry's POV)**

There all gone. Ruby. Snow White and Prince Charming. And both my moms. Gone. Now I have to help make sure they all come back.

It started this morning. This guy named Jefferson who owns the hat store downtown was talking to Mom and Emma. They were stuck on how to get to Boston... mom's Mercedes was too small... and you couldn't get three people into Emma's bug let alone five.

He brought his kid to Granny's. Her name is Paige (don't tell my moms, I think she's cute) and Jefferson was telling Mom and Emma about how he used this special hat to get him and his kld back together. Actually he was trying so hard it drive him crazy, but then somehow page made her OWN special hat and that's why they're back together.

Well, they were talking about stuff for an hour. then everyone pretty much ran back to where they lived. Mom and Emma pretty much ran upstairs and started packing. It wasn't a lot. Mom did not pack any of her business suits. She settled for jeans and t-shirts. I guess a lot of people would be shocked to see mom in something other than a "power suit.."

They packed in an hour, then my moms went to the bank. I went with them and they pulled out a LOT of money. Mom said it was from the city's account. I guess they needed it to spend.

Then we went back home for a bit. We synced the GPS on Mom and Emma's phone with the Google Maps on my computer. That way I can track them. I can add Snow, Charming, and Ruby later.

Then they hugged me and kissed me like this might be the last time I'd see them. I hope I'm wrong.

**(Regina's POV)**

I made a quick trip the the house I set her up in. I feel responsible for for what happened to her. Drive up...knock on the door. She answers. She's not thrilled or mad. Maybe it's the medication. Or maybe she doesn't care anymore.

"Belle...can I come in?"

She offered hot tea I said I couldn't stay. She knew we were going to Boston and why. I just wanted to see if she was alright.

She asked about Rumpelstiltskin...she referred to him by his name in the Realm. She probably knew instinctively, but I told her that we had to stop him from hurting people. I told her we're all damaged and that we had to stop him so he can find his own redemption. I told her he can only find that through her.

She talked with no emotion. She asked me why I had her kept. I told her fear. I was about to lose everything. Storybrooke...my revenge...Henry..everything. Hate controlled me, then I found love. I'm was not asking her to forgive me. I was asking her to help me save Gold.

She was very direct. "He has to apologize to me. Like you did. Then, we'll see. I think you should finish your tea and leave Madame Mayor."

Quietly, I did both.

**(Emma's POV) **

I still don't know what the hell I'm doing. This is one of those times I think I'm tripping on some real good shit. And I'll wake up in my apartment with a nicely earned hangover. But then something comes along to prove this is real. Usually Gina's kisses.

I grabbed some basic hardware from the office..I could get more effective stuff from contacts I had in Boston (one who was stockpiling "hardware" in case of the next riot. She had one bit of business she called a "Varmint Buster 3000." I don't know where she got it,. And I'm not asking...) I noticed Thomas in with the bling woman we rescued from Gold's. The only name we had for her was "Ginger," Dr. Whale was also in there to make sure that the woman was physically all right...I asked Arch to come in later for an mental evaluation. Apparently the doctor was quite taken with his new patient. I knew Whale was a player deluxe, but apparently the feelings were mutual. Note to self: when we get back, Mom and I have to have "the Whale talk" with this Ginger.

Went back home to do some final packing. I looked out the bedroom window that overlooked the town. Maybe it was what we were getting into but I felt...well...awe. I realized that everything in this town...everything...was Regina. The clock tower..every building...pretty much every person was either built reborn through Regina. Kathryn was pretty much created by her...I think she was the good person Regina really wanted to be but couldn't. And My mom...Snow White...the woman she hated most...she made her a teacher. And not just any. Even if she wasn't my best friend then and my mother now, I'd say she's the best teacher someone could ever have. I wished I had her when I was growing up.

I started thinking about that...and started to cry. Soon I felt two arms coming behind me...I turned around and she was smiling. We kissed. As if it were the last time we ever would. And all thing considered, it could be. When we pulled apart I kept looking at her. I told her did she know how amazing she was. She replied not as amazing as I was. She added that Henry thought we were both superheroes! I had to laugh at that, and I was laughing when I pulled my queen into another kiss.

**(Henry's POV)**

We we in the middle of the town square. Snow White and King James were giving me some last instructions, along with Granny, Ella, and Kathryn (she said it was alright to call he that since she really wasn't Mrs. Nolan anymore). Just about everyone in town came out to visit. Mom and Emma came with their bags and after awhile Ruby joined them (she shouted out "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!...groan!) Jefferson and his daughter Paige He put down five top hats on the ground and gave Snow and James, mom and Emma, and Ruby each a cap for them and four more caps (Paige said they were spares).

Jefferson said it would work like this...he'd set the hats on the ground. If the spun, a portal would open. Because there were five hats five people would go in...only one person would can say where they'd land. Everyone agreed on Emma, since she knows Boston. She knows where the hotel is and everything. Also that way they wouldn't wind up being part of a wall.

Now the goodbyes. Granny first, then August. If Emma didn't choose my mom, he would have made a great dad. Nova and Blue came said goodbye, they were in their Astrid and Mother Superior clothes. Kathryn hugged everyone, then asked Snow if she could give James a send-off kiss. Snow said yes, and boy did she ever kiss James! She explained that that kiss had to last about 40 years (my moms and Ruby just giggled). Everyone..Dr. Hopper, Grump, Marco and his wife...everyone just hugged and kissed them and give them little remembrances of Storybrooke.

Then it was time to go. The put the hats on the ground. They started spinning. right then there was a doorway that looked like it was surrounded by a gold neon light. I saw both my mom look at me and say "I love you." The crowd was cheering. I think they were all crying...my moms, my grandfolks, Ruby...everyone in the crowd. Then all five of them joined hands. Snow led then in the doorway, followed by the King, Ruby, then mom and Emma went in at the same time. Then with a "whooosh!" the doorway disappeared.

They were gone.

**Boston, MA...moments later**

Holly Morris was not someone you wanted to mess with that day. Nothing was going right and she wasn't taking any shit from anyone, not even the "little human." Actually that human wasn't so little. Holly's 14 year old niece, Maddie Bailey, was worldly, whip-smart, and a match for her aunt's sometime caustic wit. But Maddie was also Holly's biggest fan. She kept telling her aunt that she was drop dead gorgeous, and that she can have any man or woman she wanted (Maddie knew her sunt was bisexual). Holly's track record with lovers did not match her niece's enthusiasm.

It was a bad day indeed. Car had to be jumped. Lunch date: cancelled (girl said she had the flu, and she DID sound like she was on her deathbed). And on top of that, Holly's heart procedure was delayed two weeks. It was an experimental procedure that could reclaim a small bit of her heart (she was operating on 10% already).

On top of that she was bemoaning the fact that nothing ever happens to her...only to other people. She would die without experiencing any adventure whatsoever.

Maddie tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. "Shut up kid. I'm just going upstairs, watch some House, then go to sleep...preferably for a month!"

The two women, the older blonde and the younger brunette entered the empty elevator and headed to the fifth floor. Suddenly they were rattled by a huge noise, a momentary blinding light and the vibration and light dissipated (it too all but a second) the women looked around...and they went into shock"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" What Holly was seeing was not possible. The elevator was empty, closed, and moving..so how did four women and one man show up, complete with baggage? And not an ugly bunch either.

Maddie was screaming, Holly was cursing, and the oldest on in the group, a black-haired woman did her best to calm the two girls down. When the elevator got to the 5th, everyone piled out. And a shaky Holly demanded "Now. Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?"

"I like this girl already," the tall red-haired goth girl observed.

"Now, now, Ruby" the shorter, younger, primer brunette admonished.

Maddie was still wide-eyed, but the older brunette seemed to have a calming effect on the young woman. A calming...almost hypnotic effect.

"Ok...my name is Regina."

Regina. Re-gin-na...

For Holly, time stood still as she became lost in Regina's chocolate colored eyes. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. For the moment she forgot the chaos of the last few minutes and she was swirling in see of desire. She was totally gone.

She introduced the others, Mary Margaret, David, Ruby...but she didn't care...lust had taken over and the small part of her heart she did have.

And then the six words that could have caused that heart to stop: "...and this is Emma...my fiancee..."

This long day was getting longer by the second...

**TO BE CONTINUED. Next: When the Man Comes Around.**

_Ok. This is not the best I have ever done...but it gets us to Boston. God, I need a beta reader badly!_

_Thankfully **Land Without Magic** did NOT turn out as I feared, and the one guy who got is final check was also the biggest let's-see-if-we-can sneak-this-by-standards-and-practices gag since Willow pulled that finger gag on the silent episode of** Buffy**._

_But how much more grief can the producers put on poor Regina. We all know how this should go, and if it weren't for fear of those OneMillionMoms, we'd have SWANQUEEN! ARRRRRRGH!_

_Comments please...online._

_Oh, and PS...I have to credit the VARMIT BUSTER 3000 dealy to one Jim Ward, announcer on The Stephanie Miller Show. I dunno...just like the name._


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors note: Now we are all caught up. The updates may not come as fast as they have been...and this wll be a gargantuan story. just bear with me. Also, I apologize early...this one and the one I'm writing now are the ones I'm most nervous about. Again, be kind._

* * *

_Now we are in Boston, and I hope we can dispense with this part as soon as we can. It is amazing that the vision I had for this story expanded so much...this was supposed to be the end game...now it isn't._

_Soapbox time...I am still disturbed by the producers want to turn Regina into a evil caricature . I my universe (where SwanQueen lives, among other ships that ABC will never have the courage to use), I see Regina as a witch with a changed heart...a woman who has been redeemed by love. But then, isn't it the function of fan fiction...to show what these people COULD be like._

_Thanks for putting up with me so far. Disney/ABC owns OUAT. These stories are just for fun._

_i would like to thank all the people on who have said such nice things about my stories. I was afraid to post them on FF, thinking I that I would be panned. I was wrong. Thanks especially to Jane Bond for being so kind._

_And to Holly...my friend, and new beta reader. xoxo_

_Oh...one last thing...the song verses I will introducing this series of episodes is from the Johnny Cash song, "When the Man Comes Around (obviously, so does the title)" A rather apocalyptic piece._

* * *

**_And I heard as it were the noise of thunder_**

**_One of the four beasts saying come and see and I saw_**

**_And behold a white horse_**

**_-Revelations 6:1-2_**

**Boston, Ma. Copley Plaza Hotel. room 520.**

**(James' POV)**

This is one of those, what-the-hell-am-I-doing here moments. I mean you have the reservation for the hotel room all set and you are ready to move in, and now the wife commands...I mean...asks _nicely_ to change arrangements to get a suite that connects to another suite of two women that I had never met until an hour ago because (A) she knows the town like the back of her hand and (B) all the ladies I came with, including said wife, loves these strangers. This of course is after we all materialize behind these women in an elevator out of nowhere. Yeah, how can one believe that just happened. Thankfully, we have not told these two nice girls that we are here to slay, not one, but a number of real live, fire breathing dragons, bent on destroying Boston.

Oh, and let's not forget the fact that two of the women they're talking to are Snow White and the evil woman who gave her that damned apple.

You grab a Dr Pepper out the icebox and take a few sips. I'm looking out the window. I've never seen so many lights and buildings and colors before. This is truly a magical city. And Emma says that there are more such magic places around the globe.

And as I look out this window I am reminded that I am here to save these people. I feel like a prince again...saving people from danger. I feel the adrenaline swell up inside of me, and a part of me can't wait to see the monster so I can deal with it.

And suddenly, I don't miss the old days anymore.

**(Snow's POV)**

Just got off the phone with Blue. Henry's alright...he's the computer whiz in the family. Blue Nova, and Grans are watching him, along with Archie (he knows he can go back to being Jiminy any time, but he has a fear of size 11 boots, which I can definitely understand). August is patrolling around the mansion and checking in once every hour or five minutes.

I'm looking at Emma and Regina talking to this girl we met...and now in HER suite..and she's talked us into an adjoining room with this Holly person. It's not that I don't trust her...well, maybe I don't. The girl seems to have eyes for Regina...and I don't want to see my daughter hurt. Again.

Gods...what are we doing? What am _I_ doing. We should be talking strategy about dealing with dragons in this town, and my daughter and soon to be daughter-in-law are talking the finer points of the Avengers movie with this...stranger.

Thing is, she does seem nice. And of she can help us with the finer points of Boston, maybe I might want to trust her with...I don't know...

Her niece, though, she's a fascination. She looks just like me when I was...when Regina saved me.

Can't think about that now. Reminds me of all the wasted years we spent trying to kill each other. And how I just want to take those years back.

**(Regina's POV)**

Three things about this Holly. One...she talks non-stop. She's almost like Ruby...except blond and not as slutty. She talks about how she really hates Boston and how she would love to move to a small town. She talks about her niece who looks a lot like Snow when we just met. She talks about all the guys she dated and who screwed her...in both ways. She talks about women, who...well, it kind of worked like the guys.

And she talks about her heart. About the genetic condition that its slowly eating her heart away. She thinks she has less than 10% of a heart left. She's on borrowed time. So she decided that she is going to live her life right up till the end. I like that. I also wish I can do something for her. Actually, I can...but of course I'd half to tell her that I'm "The Evil Queen." I'd be in a rubber room before I'd be able to do anything.

Two...I thinks she has a crush on me. I'm honored, but I have to reminder her subtly that I'm attached to the other hot blonde in the room.

_Other_ hot blonde? Careful 'Gina...careful.

Actually, she may have a crush on me, but she seems most eager to make up lost time with Emma. Seems the two met before...only a moment...in New York on 9/11...they were there at Ground Zero. Their individual experiences were harrowing...and I guess they lost touch. It makes me remember that day myself. I watched it all on television. I just stared for hours at what was going on. I know I have been called evil, and some of the things that I have done may qualify, but I don't think I saw real evil until that day.

I still shudder at it. And I shudder to think that as early as tomorrow, it could happen again. Only with dragons standing in for 747s.

* * *

**Storybrooke. A house just on the outskirts.**

The cell phone rang. Cora had no use for musical ringtones. It range just like a regular phone. She accepted the call.

"Is everything ready?"

"and have you set the time?"

"5pm tomorrow...excellent. How soon will you return...?

"Good. You know where to find me. We still have business..."

Cora ended the call. A reptilian smile crept over her face...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Coming up...an almost dead body...a kidnapping...and unlikely love affair...and dragons. A **lot** of dragons. First the Celtics lose, now **dragons**! _

_Trust me, the next chapters will be wayyyy better than this one!...maybe! See ya then..._


	15. Chapter 15

_First, thank you for your patience. We FINALLY got to what you were waiting for. And I plan for Chapter 16 to be killer._

_But first you have to get past this mess. So if this chapter seems messy, please forgive me._

_Thank you to all the wonderful people at FF who have given me such encouragement. Please continue to be honest._

_ABC owns OUAT. Too tired for a big disclaimer._

_God...this is bad. Be kind._

**Morning. Copley Plaza, Suite 522, Boston.**

The morning started with Regina Mills confirming her first real groupie (since, maybe, younger Snow). It was 7:25 when the knocking started. Vigorous and energetic. A disheveled, never-ready-for-mornings Ruby Lucas rolled off the couch she was sleeping on (it was a two bedroom suite, Regina and Emma in one, Snow and James in the other, and she took the couch to avoid any...temptation with the other), and opened the door to reveal one bouncy hunk of perky named Holly...face full of smile and hand full of bags from McDonald's. Last night, this Holly and her niece Maddie were charming, friendly, and understanding about everything.

This morning, Ruby wished had turned wolf and had breakfast, with Holly as her McMuffin.

"Come in.' The shapeshifter said as she sleepily invited the Boston blonde in.

Through the spacious suite there were the sounds of people getting ready for the day. Showers were running, ruffing sounds were heard, and one distinct female voice shouting "Hey Charming where's the deodorant!" was detected.

"I just thought since Regina and Emma had to be somewhere this morning I took it upon myself to get them breakfast...that IS alright...?" Holly was a cheerful and chipper as one of those peppy morning show hostesses on TV. One reason Ruby sleeps in.

"Well, A...yes and thank you. And B...are you some kinda stalker?" After all, Rubes thought, the events of yesterday would send the average person screaming into the street. But then this girl was not average. Blonde hair, good looks, nice rack. The wolf in Ruby was thinking if this chick wasn't so stuck on the mayor, and if it wasn't for her own relationship with Snow and James, she'd attempt to tap that herself. Oh well...

A door opened and out stepped Regina Mills herself, wearing nothing but a bathrobe and brandishing a Number 9 Conair portable. "What in the hell are you doing here?" A slightly annoyed Regina directed the query to a slightly taken-aback Holly. "and where's that niece of yours?"

"Breakfast, Regina. And Maddie's back at my suite. The little human can take care of herself quite well."

Regina heaved a sigh of slight frustration. "Look...Holly. I...we..appreciate breakfast, and last night and everything. And you are welcome stop by anytime. As a matter of fact, we might need your help since you know Boston so well. But this morning we are gonna be really busy, so if we seem a little...shall I say..brusque...I'm sorry."

Holly, in a quizzical mode, "brusque?"

Ruby whispered in reply, "Translation...stay out of my way I'll turn you into a toad."

Regina coughed a "hraumph" in Ms. Lucas' direction, to which the shapeshifter replied, "Wha?" Regina then grabbed a bag (Sausage Mcmuffin, egg, OJ) and gave her guest a appreciative peck on the cheek and headed back to her bedroom Holly blushed.

Holly: "I'll never wash this cheek as long as I live."

Ruby "Ewww."

Then both went for their own glasses of Minute Maid. And maybe it was her wolf-senses...but Ruby almost swore that, for a second, she saw that cup of juice scoot over to Holly's hands by itself...

**Storybrooke Memorial Hospital, 8:56am**

The doors of the emergency room have burst open. The man on the gurney, 60s, white hair, balding, Orderlies from the ambulance are wheeling him in. Doc Grove (Just call him Doc...everyone did back home) is attending to him. Appointed deputy August was patrolling the morning when he got the call that some kids found a man in the bushes on the outskirts of town. WHen they got there he was barely alive.

Going in and out of consciousness, the man seemed to be trying to say something, even though the orderlies tried to tell him conserve his strength.

There was no outward sign of physical violence...any injuries seemed to be internal, and many. Doc was examining and notice no signs of identification. As it happened, a window glance showed Judge Crow walking past the hospital. Doc told one of the men in white to go out and get Mallie...she knew almost everyone in Storybrooke...maybe she can ID the guy. Then the doctor ordered the other orderly to call Whale, wherever he is, to come in..we have an emergency.

Mallie Crow never walks in, she makes an entrance. This morning's entrance was that of someone highly annoyed that someone grabbed her off the street on her way to Madame's chambers.

"Now listen Doc," as her Honor strutted up the hospital hall, "if this is a ploy for you or your other six buddies to look down my cleavage at 9 in the morning, I'll..." Mallie stopped as she noticed the man on the gurney. Judge Crow looked at the patient, then at Doc for a bit.

"Who is he?"

"That's why we got you in here, Judge...maybe you'd know..."

Mallie bent down and looked at the older man laying on the gurney. When Doc asked Mallie did she know who the man was, the doctor was greeted by the blonde judge with a look of, at first recognition...and then of horror.

The fact that the man finally whispered a recognizable name did not help...

"Co...ra..."

**Copley Plaza Restaurant 4:59pm**

To say it was a long day would be an understatement.

For the mayor and the sheriff, it was a very short meeting at the police station. Long enough to be kicked out, patronized, and ignored. Actually they were lucky they did not mention the real truth. That real dragons could strike Boston at any time. But of course that would be matching strait-jackets.

For Ruby, Snow, and James, it meant a few hours of animated discussion over the two new friends who had inexplicably attached themselves to the quintet, Holly and Maddie. Well, basically Holly, who the shapeshifting redhead clearly saw attracting a cup to her hand as if by...well...the debate was really whether to tell the young woman and her niece the truth about...everything.

By the time Regina and Emma came back to the suite they were pretty much convinced by Red's arguments that Holly and Maddie should know the truth if only for their protection and because they know the city better than any one, even Emma.

So the quintet invited the pair for dinner downstairs. Nothing fancy, but hearty. Roasted chicken, green beans, mashed Idahos with gravy. Coke for everyone, except Regina who insisted on apple juice. Nothing but small talk, then Ruby mentioned what she noticed.

"You're kidding?" The blonde Bostonian was all off-the-cuff denial about a moving cup. Maddie, however, had a look of I've-been-here-before.

The man and women around the restaurant table seemed a bit nervous. They wanted to say something, but they didn't know how to say it. It was Regina who broke the silence.

The mayor broke out the kindest-looking smile she could. Took a deep breath. Internally prayed for the best. "Holly...(exhaling)...we told you last night that we were here on business. That we were looking for some terrorists who were from our town in Maine..."

Holly nodded.

"Well that was not everything..." In a very deliberate manner, Regina Mills told the two young women the full story. That Regina was a queen who transferred her entire kingdom to a small town in Maine because she wanted to exact revenge on a young girl who betrayed her trust, which led to a man Regina loved very much to die in a most gruesome manner. That the same young woman was Mary Margaret who, with her husband, have joined on this...well...business trip.

And oh yes, said Mary Margaret was Snow White, the husband was Prince Charming, Regina was the Evil Queen, and Ruby was Little Red Riding Hood. Ok...not so little. And she was also the Big Bad Wolf.

The reaction of the two young women were as one would expect. Stare for a few seconds, than a look at each other. Then a sudden realization that they forgot something in their room and it was nice to meet them and they hoped that they have good luck. Now where are those exits...?

(Under her breath, Ruby muttered, "well, that went well..")

But just as Holly and Maddie found the door, the TV was blasting a special report of fires. Massive fires that were consuming the East and South Boston, spreading to the North End.

Logan was closed and fire crews were fighting to save the airport.

That got the attention of the girls. What got the attention of Regina was this..

_Reporter: "There have been reports that...as incredible as it seems, people are claiming the the flames emanated from the SKY. Many of the people we have talked to have said the same thing. Also something unusual...it's pretty dark here. Very overcast, and the sky has taken on a strange texture...swiftly moving clouds with a greenish tint..."_

That's all the five needed. They bolted out of the restaurant, followed by Holly and Maddie who were now looking for some answers...if they could form the questions...

When the seven got outside, the worst fears of five of them were confirmed. And for Emma, she knew exactly what Holly and Maddie were feeling, because the sheriff was in the exact same situation when she finally believed when she faced this. Holly and Maddie, for their own part, were blanched by terror at what they were seeing.

Approaching the skyline of the central city were three...three...dragons. Real. Honest to God. Dragons. Flying dragons. Flame-breathing dragons. and they seem intent to set the city on fire,

The two young Bostonians (not to mention the panicked crowd that had gathered in the street) were too horror-stricken to see the five from Storybrooke close their eyes, concentrated, and have swords instantly form in their hands..

And as panic swirled around them, Snow White, Prince Charming, Red Riding Hood, the Savior, and the Evil Queen were about to do what they came to Boston to do.

King James was the first to point his sword skyward in the general direction of the green, flame-throwing, screeching mass coming towards them. He smirked.

"Party time..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**.


	16. Chapter 16

_*Hear the trumpets hear the pipers._

_One hundred million angels singin'._

_Multitudes are marchin' to the big kettledrum._

_Voices callin', voices cryin'._

_Some are born and some are dyin'._

_It's alpha and omega's kingdom come..._

* * *

**8 hours before. Storybrooke Maleficent's POV.**

Few things on this or any other Earth can frighten me. One woman can. And I thought I would never have to deal with her until this morning.

Doc and Whale had me identify this man they found injured on the side of the road. I caught one look at him and I knew.

Doc and Whale never saw sheer horror on my face before. Especially Peter Whale (there were a few, more pleasurable expressions...but we can talk about that later). But there was no doubt that I knew who he was. And if he was there, SHE was close behind.

I had to tell someone. Now. The sheriff, the mayor, and the deputy, and for all intents and purposes the main education and animal control in this town was in Boston. And if I was correct, the fact that she is even alive changes everything...

**Seven Hours before. Storybrooke. Blue's POV**

My real name is Reul Ghorm. It means Blue Star. I hated that name because it sounded like something they do telethons for. But I am a fairy. And I have powers. Not unlimited, but they are vast. And I have been placed in charge while...well, everyone is out of town.

I'm staying in the Mayor's mansion. And it's been pretty much a beehive of activity. We just found out that things could go down in Boston any second. So Regina's living room and den has become basically a makeshift mission control. Granny Lucas is basically in charge, and five individual people are monitoring our guys in Boston: Kathryn's monitoring Regina, Archie's handling Emma, Ella's with Snow and James, and Nova's handling Ruby. Jiminy's helping out, and Grumpy, Frederick, and Jefferson are doing security.

Mallie's also helping run things, and i was a bit surprised when she walked into the house with a face as white as...well, snow. Then she said the one word that would force my face to turn the same color...

"Cora."

Internally, my head is screaming 'shit!" I have dealt with Cora before. The fact that she may be in Storybrooke was enough. The possibility that she may find out I'm here could be...deadly. Very very deadly.

I was not surprised for that. Nor was I prepared for bombshell number 2: "Doc and Whale brought me into the hospital to ID a guy they found by the side of the road unconscious. I guess they think I know everyone here. Well, I know this man..."

"Mal...who was it?"

More silence for a few seconds, though now, since she told me about Cora, I may have already known it...

"Henry...Regina's father. He's alive."

* * *

**Five hours before. Boston. Hotel Suite. Regina's POV.**

One thing that Holly girl was right on, something Emma agreed on because she lived here. And was confirmed to me this morning.

As far as THIS town's mayor is concerned, the name "Mumbles" fits.

There are only two people in this world who are harder to understand when talking...Jessie Jackson (I love you, sir, but its true) and Leroy while he has a double Whopper in his mouth,

Oh. he mumbled through our meeting about "Red Dragon," but as we explained it to him he stopped mumbling and got real quiet. You know the quiet that one gets just before he stops mumbling and yells, _"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE...!"_

By the way, there were these two members of what can be laughingly referred to as "Boston's Finest." Reminder to self to bake those two a couple of turnovers..

Swan and I were not in a good mood with anyone by the time we got back. If we weren't bickering amongst ourselves (which...and don't tell Swan I said this...I missed a lot), we were pretty much arguing with everyone when we got back. Thankfully my new "groupie" was not there to see me at my worst, but when we did calm down to a manageable point of lucidity, she was definitely in the discussion...

Red says we had to tell her. Snow and James had doubts...they thought she'd think we would all be candidates for straitjackets. Emma didn't know what to say, other than the girls knew Boston and that they would be helpful.

Personally, I really didn't need this. I mean, they were sweet girls and all, and I am kind of flattered that someone has a crush on me. But, one...Emma is mine. Period. And two...well see number one.

We decided that we'd buy them an early dinner and we'd tell them then. At least that would be out of the way.

* * *

**Four hours before. Storybrooke Memorial Hospital. Ginger's POV**

The world is spinning. I was keeping an eye on Gold's store when I felt people attacking me, then it stopped and heard two women. I think one was the sheriff and the other was the deputy...I swore it sounded like the deputy was that cute waitress at Granny's.

Then I was moving...I know I was outside because I felt a breeze. I was moving quickly down the street until I went inside. Office...sheriff's office. They started asking me questions. What I was doing there. What was Gold planning? Am I with him/

He saved me. Something evil. No.

They asked and asked. They were kind, but persistent.

Then they stopped asking and there was silence.

And then I smelled her. My blood ran cold. It was her. She came to finish what she started.

Regina came to kill me.

Or at least I thought. I heard voices. Her's and the sheriff's. I think they were talking about me. I think they know I have been sending the messages out. My gods! If Regina finds out that I've been sending the messages...unless...would it be possible..that SHE would get the messages too? That SHE is on the side of good?

I am in panic and confused. And I am hungry. My gods, I am hungry.

Then I hear a voice...a man's. Soothing. Calming.. He talks to me...he says he's a doctor. Dr. Peter Whale. he sounds like a nice man. He examines me...I do not tell him about my hunger...too ashamed.

He does small talk. Says that I'm pretty. I've never been told that. I can't be around people so no one ever tells me that. I can't be around people...especially children. NO! I can't think of...no...the hunger...

He finishes. He said I am fine, just shocked. He says he'll set it up for me to go to the hospital for a couple of days and he'd be in to check on me. I like that.

Then I hear him walk away. Then stops and walks back to me. I feel breath on my face. Then lips and stubble on my forehead. He kissed me. And then he left.

And I am thinking, am I so evil I don't deserve...that I don't deserve...do I?

* * *

**Three hours before. Starlight Hotel, South Boston.**

This is not the Marriott. OR even Motel 6. The air hung heavy with the smells of whatever may have happened in room 108. The man in the rumpled raincoat did not want to know. It was not what he was here for.

The middle-aged black man turned on the lights, closed and locked the door, whipped out his Android, searched for the nearest pizza place that delivered. Placed his order, ready in 45 minutes.

The man unpacked. Shirt. Pants. Toothbrush. Toothpaste. Bottle of Dewar's. All he needed.

He grabbed the remote, and turned the TV on. He did not know or care what was on now, he just needed to watch something.

Besides, if there was to be redemption for SIdney Glass, the chance would definitely be televised.

* * *

**15 minutes before. Squantum Marshes outside of Boston. The POV of...**

I stood wearing the red plaid hoodie in the large treeless area in the marshes. It was one of the few areas without the lush vegetation in the marsh. Standing on the other side was Ian Gold.

The imp lifted his arms with hands in the air on a upwards claw position. The area that we stood in seemed to expand and create an eerie green glow. The glow and the area became larger and hotter. Then the color of the area changed, switching from green to red to green again. Then I saw the flames. And heard the screeches. Then Gold looked up.

"Well, my friend I have done what I have come to do. Are you coming back with me...or do you have other business?"

He knew I had business here. Business that should have been finished a long time ago.

"Very well then, Mr. Graham...I trust that you know how to get back home?'

I nodded at the imp.

"Then, at least my business is done. Oh...and Mr. Graham...?"

I looked up in the madman's eyes.

"Say hello to Miss Swan for me." He turned and disappeared into the trees.

I turned the other way. I was headed for midtown. I knew that they would both be there. It would be a shame that Emma would there to see it, but she would understand. I just hope that she could protect my target long enough for me to get there. This is one thing I must do myself.

Tonight, Regina Mills will die. And I shall be the one to kill her.

* * *

**At the moment. In the middle of a street in Downtown Boston. Regina Mills POV.**

I took a quick look at the four who flanked me. James was square-jawed and steely-eyed. If Snow was afraid, she would never show it. To my left, Red was focused...or at least focusing, lest she turned. My princess was next to me, sword in her left hand, my right hand in her left. Standing in front of me two young women, Holly and Maddie, petrified.

I let go of Emma and I turned both girls around. The dragons were coming...I did not want to see them hurt. I was urgent in my talk. "Go back to the restaurant, grab my purse. My Franklin Planner is in it, it has my phone number...Go back to MY suite...the one next to yours...if you want to help open the laptop and fire up the Skype. Look for Granny. Connect to her..."

I told her to tell Grans she was tracking here and she needs to set my laptop to track us in Boston. Grans could download things from where she was, and most important, stay there for as long as she can.

There were two of them...not five. My mind was racing. Where was Gold? Where did he have these things? Were there more? The five of us were going through everything we learned, but we had to get Holly and Maddie out of there. "Go!" I said. Emma hugged Holly and Maddie, then I hugged Maddie. Then...I looked to Emma who seemed to know what I was thinking...she smiled and nodded approval...I quickly kissed Holly. Hard. No tongue, but enough to let her know. The two girls scrambled back to the hotel, fighting the panicked as they were running for their lives.

Emma just looked at me, smiled and joked, "you slut." I smiled back. "Keep me alive, dear and when we get back, I'll show you how much of a slut.."

Snow just looked and rolled her eyes. "My daughter married a nympho."

James: "Guys..." He pointed the general direction of the flying lizards fast approaching.

I asked them if they remembered what was taught. Everyone nodded. I felt the surge of magic throughout my body. I could feel that surge flowing through the others. We were ready...I hoped.

Earjacks plugged in, each of us found the number of their contact and pressed send. We heard the ringing. It was time.

Snow White smiled a smile so wide, the last time I saw one like that was on one those Cheshire cats in Wonderland. She simply said "let's go kick some dragon ass."

"Sounds good to me, mom." Emma seemed to want to get her second dragon. And she was hoping, unlike the first, this one would stay dead."

We whipped out our weapons, pointed them skyward, and we launched ourselves toward the approaching fire-breathers.

Flying. Looks like they got THAT down...

_*And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts. _

_And I looked, and behold a pale horse, _

_and his name that sat on him was Death, _

_and hell followed with him._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

_*From the song "When the Man Comes Around" by Johnny Cash_

_Thanks for reading. I knew this was kinda like storyline jambalaya, but I had to write this to get as many if the players in position, for I promise you all, you-know-what gets real in the next two chapters._

_Thanks to my new official beta Holly M, who has inspired one of the original characters in this story,_

_Honest feedback is welcome._

_Once Upon a Time is owned by ABC Studios. This is just for fun and therapy._

_Oh,and yes, the mayor of Boston is called mumbles. Check youtube to find out why..._


	17. Chapter 17

_I told you when I first started this I was not a great writer, and I still am not. But I would like to thank you for at least sticking with me on this journey. I promise, we only have two more chapters in this dragon saga until we get to the REAL good stuff._

_Helping me along is hollz2283, who has basically been a good friend, beta reader, and idea contributor. This chapter was written mainly by her, and it shows she's a better writer than I will ever be._

_Enjoy._

_And the usual disclaimers: ABC owns it, we're in AU, bla bla bla._

* * *

**That Same Day: Holly's POV**

I tried to explain to Regina (who, along with her entourage, magically appeared out of nowhere just yesterday) that it would be pointless to even speak to our mayor, he wouldn't understand and he made no sense that is why everyone called him "Mumbles." Surprisingly her companion...her name was Emma...agreed with me. Speaking of Emma I keep having this uncanny feeling that I know her from somewhere and I can't seem to figure out from where, it's driving me nuts!

_(Speaking of driving me nuts, have I mentioned those two are hotter than the 4th of July? Wherever this Storybrooke is, I think they have a ban on ugly...)_

I was very surprised when I got an invite to an early dinner with my new mysterious friends, I figured after their meeting with Mumbles we were never going to hear from them again. My niece Maddie was very excited for dinner she loved these new friends as much as I did.

When we arrived at dinner I had the privilege of sitting next to the Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine...wherever THAT is... on my left, Maddie on my right. To the right of Maddie was Ruby, David, Mary Margaret, Emma and then Regina. The group was acting a little strange and I could not figure out why and then Ruby cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Holly, this is going to sound crazy, but earlier when you grabbed your OJ, you used magic to summon it to you." Ruby said very quietly and sweetly

"You're kidding!" I replied it was insane, there was no such thing as magic and I sure as hell wasn't using it. I looked over at Maddie to see her reaction it wasn't shock it was more of a 'I have heard this before' kind of expression. The group was looking at me with concern not quite sure what to do or say, they couldn't gage my reaction because they didn't know me and one of them was crazy enough to insinuate that not only did magic exist but I wielded it. Then the ever beautiful Regina gave me a beautiful kind smile and spoke up.

"Holly...(exhaling)...we told you last night that we were here on business. That we were looking for some terrorists who were from our town in Maine..." Regina said and took a breath, I nodded yes in response, Regina continued on "Well that was not everything…" Regina continued to tell me and Maddie that what Ruby was saying was true. In fact she told us a lot of things. For instance she wasn't just the Mayor of that town in Maine, she was in fact an Evil Queen who brought her kingdom to Maine in order to destroy everyone's happy endings. According to the beautiful Regina (but now I am sure insane,) Regina, Mary Margaret is Snow White, David is Prince Charming, Ruby is Red Riding Hood but actually the big bad wolf, Emma is Charming and Snow's daughter and now Emma and Regina were lovers.

Yeah. And I'm Tinker Bell.

"I don't understand Regina, why would you do that?" Maddie asked,completely unfazed by this insane story.

Regina chuckled and explained "Well when Snow White was a little girl she broke my trust and told a secret and because of that the man I loved with all my heart was murdered. So I vowed revenge. It was wrong but I also fell in love with Emma so it worked out."

There was a pause and I was waiting for Maddie to respond but she was simply staring and then looked at me like she finally realized how crazy this all was and spoke up again.

"Hey Auntie Holly I forgot my iPhone in our room and I don't have the room key on me, can you bring me up so I can get it?" Maddie spoke up quickly with a convenient out.

"Sure hun...uh, _w__ell._..,t was very nice meeting you all...thank you for dinner and good luck with your ..._ummmmm_...mission." I said and quickly headed to the door holding Maddie's hand. Regina was hot but she was a whole heap of crazy. They all were.

"Auntie look at the TV." Maddie suddenly yelled, extreme terror in her voice.

I looked at the TV quickly. It was on Channel 5. Nothing scared my niece and to hear the fear in her voice shook me to my core. Heather Unruh was the anchor, and she was explaining that not only was Southie up in flames but East Boston was on fire and it was spreading quickly to the North End and that crews were trying to save Logan. As Maddie and I were watching the reports I saw Regina, Emma and the others rush by us, as they did I grabbed Maddie's hand and dragged her with me following them.

"Auntie, what are you doing? I don't want to go with them I am scared." Maddie cried

"I want answers Chicken (one of the pet names I've given her) and we will get them! Regina what the hell…." I yelled.

I was in the process of yelling to Regina to find out what the hell was going on when we came to a sudden halt outside and quickly took in what was going on. There were fire breathing dragons flying throughout my city and catching it on fire. I couldn't believe my eyes, there was no way this was real, it had to be some sort of weird dream from my new medication. I looked over at Maddie and my fear became paralyzing, I have been preparing to die for years because of my bad heart, but now my niece was in danger, she was petrified and had tears streaming down her face.

"Go back to the restaurant, grab my purse. My Franklin Planner is in it, it has my phone number...Go back to MY suite...the one next to yours...if you want to help open the laptop and fire up the Skype. Look for Granny. Connect to her... Grans needs to set my laptop to track us here in Boston, but most importantly stay there for as long as possible." Regina was holding onto my shoulder and saying this in a serious tone looking directly into my eyes.

"GO!" Regina yelled. Emma grabbed me and hugged me and then Maddie. Regina took Maddie in her arms and gave her a hug then gave Emma a look that showed both knew what was being said in that look. Regina grabbed me and kissed me very hard and sensual there was no tongue but I knew she cared and that the situation was very serious. Maddie and I needed to go!

We were running through the hotel, scrambling through the panic stricken crowd trying to save our lives by getting Regina's purse and doing what we were told.

"Auntie, here is the planner! Call now!" Maddie was terrified and pointed to the number I was to call.

"Regina, I just saw that the dragons are attacking the city. I am starting a download now, I will be able to track you, are you ready?" A hurried voice on the other end answered.

"Gran my name is Holly, I met your group the other night in our hotel, my city is being attacked, Regina told me to call you and you have download something to track them. What the hell is going on?" I asked quickly.

"Yes Holly I heard about you. The download is almost complete, I am going to assume that the group is already battling, which means we need to get to work on our end. Please stay safe." Gran responded and then quickly hung up.

"Auntie I am scared." Maddie said in a shaky voice.

"I know Chicken...so am I. Come here." I wrapped my arms around Maddie and stroked her head while singing to her the theme song to Golden Girls, it was our little inside thing and part of our special bond. I would gladly die to protect my niece and I just sure as hell hope that Regina, Emma, Snow, Ruby and Charming...or whoever they are... know what to do.

**TO BE CONTUNUED**


	18. Chapter 18

They just kept coming.

I've dealt with dragons before. There are at least 60 different species that I know of. Grey Widowmakers that rarely dealt with humans but feasted on livestock. Yellow Reapers, know for their size and speed. Ironwings with a poisonous bite. I trained on all 60 species. I taught those skills to my wife, Snow. I was hoping to teach them to my daughter, Emma, but apparently she had hands on learning dealing with, shall we say our current town judge.

Maleficent was a mixed breed Regal Copper, mixed because not only did she have lightening speed and massive size, she also was a fire-breather with a long range. I still have the singe marks to prove it.

The three that came at us were Coppers, all slightly bigger than Mallie in dragon form, and all flamethrowers. And considering the amount of damage they already had done,I would say very effective. A good chunk of the city was already destroyed, including someplace that Emma called TD Garden. Its where they the Celtics played. Almost and I'm still getting used to all the things in this realm. Now Snow and I, Emma, Regina, and Red are headed to meet them.

Flying was not as hard as I thought, and you had to keep exhilaration down first time or you'll lose concentration. Regina said concentration was a very important thing in soaring...which was what we really were doing soaring and controlling our gravity.

We were above downtown when the three Coppers introduced themselves to us. Their calling card was a burst of flame that almost got us if we did not put the shields that we were taught to put up in situations like this.

Killing dragons is not that hard. There are about four main points you can shove a blade in to help that lizard get back to room temperature. The hard part is getting there. I tried to get one of the beasts with straight sword shot to the belly, but its tail is long and powerful...it caught me as I was flying toward it and knocked me back about 20 feet. Snow tried to do the same and it almost got her but Emma swooped in and got her. Regina and Red had started to throw fireballs at the three lizards. They were surprisingly effective. Not enough to kill one, but enough for me to zero in on it belly give it one good poke.

Fire pour out of its belly as it fell to the ground. The buildings it fell on were not so lucky either.

And they kept coming

There was a rhythm to our teamwork, we knew how to kill the other two, but more were coming. And they were not all Coppers.

There were small land based dragons. Crawlers that slid up buildings. Gold did not set up every kind of dragon but he put out a lot. We were lucky we stopped most of the devastatiion but there were only five of us and we didn't have any back up.

And with all that, we forgot about our new friends back at the hotel.

But then, they just kept coming.

* * *

**The hotel. Holly's POV**

"Auntie, why is Gran not answering? What is going on?" Maddie asked in between sobs.

"I don't know sweetie but for now we know our family is okay. I wish you would go back home and stay there the dragons aren't there."

"Auntie, I am not leaving you and I am too scared to go outside."

"Okay, okay sweetie, I am going to go downstairs and see what is going on...you keep trying to reach Grans"

"Please don't leave me, please!"

"Maddie, I need to know what's going on, I promise I will be right back!"

"Okay please hurry!"

"I will" I leaned in and gave my niece a kiss on the head not knowing what would happen once I walked out that door.

Since I got diagnosed with my heart condition I have not been able to do any physical activity but since earlier this evening I have been running and it has caught up to me badly. By the time I made it outside I was completely out of breath and leaning up against the wall trying to stabilize myself before looking to see the developments. While I was breathing I could hear a lot of yelling, crying and of course the angry sounds of a fire breathing dragon, which strangely seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Holly!" I heard someone yell I was not sure if it was Emma, Regina, Snow, Charming, Ruby, or whoever, but it was a panicked yell and got my attention.

"Look out! DUCK!" they yelled but by the time it registered it was too late. I looked up in enough time to see the talons of a very large fire breathing dragon come down on me.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

"Gods! Emma! A Dragon got Holly!" I hear Snow yell and I quickly turned around to see the dragon taking off with our new friend.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell just happened?," I was yelling trying to catch my breath, also trying to fight the onslaught.

"I don't know, I looked over and saw Holly leaning against the wall, looked up that's when I saw the dragon. A big Copper! I tried to get her to duck but she couldn't move and then well he got her." Snow replied

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing we need to help her!" Ruby yelled

"Guys, I want to save Holly too we still have more dragons coming in. Plus, what about her niece was she out there too? Mom was she out there?" Emma asked Snow.

"I didn't see her. No I don't think so" said Snow

"Listen from what I could see Holly loves her niece very much, I don't think he wouldn't put her in harms way. I will run up to our room and check the rest of you keep fighting Emma come with me. If Maddie is in there we are going to have a very scared little girl on our hands."

Snow and Red nodded and rejoined James outside, Emma ran into the hotel with me.

While we were running through the hotel I haven't been this horrified since I saw my mother ripping my Daniel's beating heart out of his chest. I was quietly praying that Maddie would be safe in our room and that we would be able to save her Aunt.

"Maddie! Are you in here!" I yelled as I flung open the door. "Emma where is she?" I was panicking.

I did what my love told me to do while she phoned Gran to see how long it had been since she had heard from Holly and what was happening with the others while we tried to figure something out.

"Emma! I found her! She's here under the bed!" I yelled and then I chose to do something I don't think anyone would ever suspect me of doing. I got down on the floor, laid down lifted the bed skirt and looked at Maddie with sincere eyes.

"Maddie, honey, it's me Regina and Emma's here too. You can come out now you will be safe I promise." I whispered

"No I can't I am scared. Where's my Auntie?" Maddie asked while sobbing, she broke my heart.

"It's okay, dear, your Auntie will be back soon." With those kind words Maddie began to crawl her way out from under the bed, once she was out she threw her arms around me and cried uncontrollably. I rubbed her head, rocked her gently and was whispering that it was all okay. I glanced over her head at Emma to see the worry on her face while exchanging a silent "How the heck are we going to save Holly and deal with everything else?" all I could do was mouth the words "I have no idea!"

* * *

**Storybrooke. Regina's Mansion. Maleficent's POV**

I felt helpless. Everyone was being monitored, one person for each of the people in Boston. Grans was doing double duty communicating with this girl named Holly when suddenly Grans heard a crash, some screaming, then another girl named Maddie said that something took Holly.

Then I'm hearing that these dragons were coming _en masse_. We never had anything like this in the Realm. You only dealt with one dragon because they...who am I kidding, we...were very territorial. And no matter what Dreamworks says, dragons are not trainable. And add what happened to me at the hospital...realizing that Cora may be involved in all this is making me realize something is up. Instantly I knew what I had to do. And now.

I didn't need a hat or a bean. My powers were still rather potent. I knew how to do this. And after the last time, I should be afraid, but I'm not. Because the last time was for self-preservation. This time its for my friends.

My friends. Damn, after everything, that's still a strange phrase for me.

I went outside. Blue caught sight of me...I think she knew what I wanted to do. She tried to stop me...saying I was needed here. I told her she can take care of things here in Storybrooke...I would be back soon, anyway.

I kissed the fairy's forehead. I closed my eyes. Black smoke. I was on my way, praying to the gods I wasn't too late.

* * *

**A fast food joint in North Boston. Sidney's POV.**

The life of Sidney Glass had just been one big fuck up after another. Being trapped in that bottle. Falling for the wife of a man she pretty much sweet talked you into killing. Having that same woman trap you in a mirror for...you lost track, though time was based on the life of one Emma Swan, you know that the true time period may have been longer than that; you pretty much lost count.

Her curse freed you from that mirror and trapped you in another, the Mirror you _publish _on a daily basis. Trying to make good. Trying to redeem yourself. Trying to make peace with tge fact that woman who has been a rock around your neck is the woman you still are inexplicably still in love with.

That is why you are here. You didn't know when you would do it, but you knew what it was you were supposed to do.

The carnage being shown on the television was almost unbearable. And you knew the woman you are infatuated with was in the thick of it. The time act was now. You were sober. For the first time in years you were completely sober. And you knew what you had to do.

The waitress came out with your check. All she saw was a $50 bill. You were gone.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

_A/N: Well, the story's moving forward, and the next chapter offers much resolution. It will be longer so it will be a bit before I get a new chapter up (don't everyone cheer uncontrollably at one time!)_

_And please excuse...this is the second time I've actually had to write an action scene, plus with additions by my co-author hollz2283, I think I have it coherent._

_Expect some shocks and surprises, in Boston and in Maine...here and in chapters to come._

_Good detailed reviews are very welcome. PS Scribes & Scrolls, I tried to follow your suggestions. I hope I came close._

_Once Upon A Time is a property of Disney/ABC. These stories are for fun, not profit._

_Unfortunately._


	19. Chapter 19

_I would just like to thank the 6,400 people who have read this. I love you all more than you know.._

* * *

**Regina's POV**

Emma and I realized that the city was much too big to search for Holly, so we decided to split up. One of the lessons we went through was telepathy, so we knew that we could communicate with each other wherever we were. We kissed like it would the last time...because it just might. Then Em went south and I went north.

I heard Emma's thoughts as she searched the city; "Nothing yet Gina.." My mind responded the same until I came upon a wide alley not far from our hotel. It was kind of hard not to miss three large dragons, a young blond woman and short man in a three piece suit. I found him.

I should have signaled Emma, but i wanted to get closer. I was able to overhear the conversation that was taking place between that little imp and Holly. I knew I had to save Holly real soon or she would not survive, her health was failing fast and I could see it from a good distance away. The old me would have said to just leave since the girl was going to die anyway, the new me knows to save her so she can be with her niece when she takes her last breath. I wish I could fix her but I don't know how to save hearts I only know how to destroy them.

"Ow! What the fuck?" I heard Holly scream out in pain.

"Wake up! There will not be any sleeping allowed. Besides your lovely Queen should be here soon." The imp said.

"You're wrong she won't come here, it doesn't matter I'm going to die anyway. No one cares about me anyway, so someone like her most definitely won't care."

"That my dear is where you are wrong, you see my latest update tells me that Regina is no longer with the group."

"Doesn't mean she is looking for me, I'm not worth rescuing. She doesn't care, why would she risk saving me?" I could hear the sadness in Holly's voice.

I had to walk away far enough that I wouldn't understand their conversation. My heart was breaking for Holly, I never would have sensed her sadness before. I needed to come up with a plan and quickly.

* * *

**Holly's POV **

I had finally given up all hope when out of the corner of my eye I saw Regina sneaking up behind my dragon guard with a huge sword. In my mind I had two thoughts, one, this bitch is way crazier than I thought and two there is no way she will be able to fully sneak up on a dragon.

Right as I thought it that bastard dragon turned around and spit out a giant ball right at Regina. Luckily Regina has really fast reflexes and was not only dodged the fireball but managed to throw her sword right in the dragon making him explode. I was sobbing hysterically at this point and wanted nothing more than to grab my savior and kiss her; unfortunately my hands and feet were still tied up.

"Regina, I can't move, I'm tied up and weak." I cried.

"Holly, thank God you are still alive! Tied up too just like I like it!" Regina replied in a sexy tone while she leaned in to untie me.

"Regina, there are more of them! You need to get out of here now!" I said

"I'm not leaving without you. You ARE worth the risk!" she said sweetly

"I'm too weak just go"

"No! Not without you!"

"Regina look out!" I screamed

Three huge dragons swooped down and grabbed Regina flinging her into a cement wall and then pinning her to the ground. What the hell was I going to do? I can barely keep my head up, I'm coughing up blood and Regina is in trouble because she came to save me.

"What kind of magic are you wielding?" the freakazoid asked me. All I could think about was what Ruby had said "You brought that glass of O.J. to you with magic." Was it true? Did I truly have the ability to work magic?

"Think Holly! Damn it think!" I mumbled to myself.

"Ahh!" Regina was screaming out in pain. Okay I'm going to try and think of a sword in my hand, maybe one will just appear like it had for Regina. Fuck! No sword!

"Stop, please, stop!" Screamed Regina

"Now, now Dearie. Stop whining. I promised they could have some fun before we killed you." The imp appeared out of nowhere and was staring Regina down. "Where's your friend your majesty? Did you send her away?" the imp turned around to see where Regina was looking, she was looking at me. I panicked and pretended to be dead.

"Such a pity, that poor girl has no idea she uses magic. She's just some poor sick girl who developed a crush on our precious majesty." I could sense the imp was walking towards me, I kept my eyes closed and held my breath.

"Rumplestiltskin she's dead just leave her be!" Regina pleaded

"Now dearie I'm not dumb I can see the magic coming off of her."

"She doesn't wield magic! She's not from our realm!"

"Why your majesty, do you care for this pathetic girl?" the imp asked while stroking my face with one of his disgusting fingers "you barely know her, my my I wonder what will your dear Emma think?"

"She was a friend nothing more!"

It was so bizarre my eyes were closed, yet I could see everything. I could see Regina pinned to the wall being held by two dragons, bleeding, crying I could see the imp smiling and staring at me, I was able to see it all, even the magic that the imp said was coming out of me. I even saw that magic disappear.

"Oh Dear" the imp let out his disgusting evil laugh "looks like your little friend is truly dead!" he continued his evil giggle as he ran to Regina and grabbed her by the throat.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

I was absolutely stuck and I couldn't do anything. I was pinned to a cement wall by two dragons with no way of escape and that filthy slime bag Rumplestiltskin was making his way to Holly. I begged him to stop attacking me and to leave Holly alone. Holly was very smart she was playing dead but her magic was so strong it was seeping out of her, she had a purple cloud over her, just like the one that brought magic to storybrooke.

"Rumplestiltskin she's dead just leave her be!" I pleaded

"Now, now dearie I'm not dumb, I can see the magic coming off of her." Rumple replied

"She doesn't wield magic! She's not from our realm!" I screamed. I was trying my hardest to get him to believe me. I knew he wouldn't but it was worth a shot.

"Why your majesty, do you care for this pathetic little girl?" he asked while stroking her face "you barely know her. My my what will your dear Emma think?"

"She was a friend! Nothing more!"

I was referring to Holly in past tense hoping it would help convince him she was already gone.  
I was fighting my hardest against the dragons which was a futile battle. I wanted so badly to save Holy and bring her back to her niece. As I was about to open my mouth to try and convince Rumple that Holly was dead when all of a sudden Holly's magic disappeared.

"No, no, I failed her." I began to repeat over and over again to myself. Rumple saw it to and within an instance Rumple was charging at me, and before I knew it his hand was around my throat.

* * *

**Holly's POV**

The second that I saw Rumplestiltskin's hand around Regina's throat I went into full blown holy fucking shit panic mode. I had no idea what to do. I was weak and that "purple magic cloud" had disappeared it was what made Rumple and Regina believe I was dead.

"Now your majesty my time has finally come to kill you once and for all!" Rumple teased Regina while tightening his grip on Regina. Regina couldn't speak all she could do was make gagging noises.

"Should I just strangle you or perhaps kill you with the famous Mills rip your heart out move?" the imp devilishly inquired. I could see the fear in Regina's eyes and the victory in Rumples. The time to act was now. With a sudden burst of energy I was charging at Rumple and the two dragons with a purple light coming from my hands.

* * *

**Regina POV**

I had a million thoughts running through my mind as my enemy tightened his grip around my neck and toyed with different ways to kill me. MY main thoughts were focused on Emma and Henry, the things I would miss like Emma's beautiful smile and Henry's zest for life. I would miss Henry's high school and college graduation, I would miss him getting married. I would miss Emma and I becoming grandparents, holding her hand as we watched the kids play in the yard. My, how far we have come from enemies to lovers, from evil queen to savior. I guess my death is the final piece in the redemption puzzle. I could only hope that the others could save the city and all those innocent lives.

As I was getting weaker and Rumples hand was becoming stronger around my neck I was saying I'm sorry to anyone I've hurt in the past in my head. As my eyes were closing on the last few moments of my life the last thing I saw (or at least I think I saw) was Holly charging at Gold and the dragons with light coming from her hands. And was that ANOTHER dragon I heard. It sounded familiar. It sounded like...no it can't be..._her_?  
That's when everything went suddenly black and silent...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_A/N: The bulk of this story was written by my beta and fellow EvilRegal Holly. I just adjusted it to what I am doing._

_The usual disclaimers apply. Next Time, rescue! Then, maybe out of the frying pan and into the fire?_


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry I'm late, but the other story I've been working on has taken up a lot of my time. _

_Thanks to __**hollz2283**__ and __**Scribes and Scrolls **__for their help and critiques. I am not there yet. But I hope by the end of this I will be._

_And to be upfront...I know where I want to take this...I just don't know the road right now. So I claim no spoilers, and this is AU. _

_Just do me a favor...be detailed in your comments, but do comment. At least give the illusion someone is reading/_

_I know ABC owns this. I'm just taking their basic characters and turning them into something...we'll see._

* * *

_Regina Mills awakened in a white room. She was dressed in white..shoes, pantsuit, everything all white. Her olive skin and brunette hair the only things non-white. She looked around for anything or anyone familiar. She screams out names._

"_EMMA...!"_

"_SNOW...!"_

"_JAMES...!"_

"_RED...!"_

_She even called out a non-familiar name..."HOLLY! HOLLY! ANYONE..!'_

_Nothing. Nothing but white and silence._

_This is not what they said death would be like. At least for her. She imagined rocks and molten lava. And a tuxedo-suited man with a pitchfork who would look strangely like a certain pawn-shop owner. Strange...the last man to lay hands on her (albeit around her neck, squeezing hard, would be the first man to meet her in hell). But not even._

_Regina cried out once more..."ANYONE?...IS ANYONE THERE...?"_

"_You don't have to shout Gina..."_

_Hearing another voice she turned around. There was another person. Not Emma or God or Satan._

_It was Ginger. The blind witch._

_The anguish was evident in Regina's voice as she replied, "Where am I...?"_

_The Ginger she saw was not the evil child-eater she set ablaze. Nor the frightened-beyond-belief woman she left at the sheriff's office before leaving for Boston. This Ginger was different. Insecure and humble. And, from the looks of things, she can see."This is not heaven or hell. And you're not dead." Ginger said matter-of factly._

"_So if I'm not dead, what..."_

"_I don't have time, and neither do you," Ginger interrupted with urgency. "You are on a great mission. You and all of Storybrooke."_

"_What mission."_

"_To save all our worlds...all our worlds."_

_The sentence stunned the mayor, as she continued listening to her one-time adversary._

"_I've been given the power to feed you and your friends information...that led you to Boston. When you are done, you must return to Storybrooke. The real danger is there."_

_What danger, Ginger...?"_

"_Cora."_

_If there was color in her face, it drained at the word. "Mother...is she...?"_

_Ginger continued, almost deadpanned: "Yes...she is alive. She has developed great power since you last saw her. She has allies from the real and this world...it is your mission to do so. You will have help. One who is as powerful as you, but they don't know it. That person needs healing and guidance..."_

"_And this person...?_

"_You have already met that person..."_

_Two plus two were starting to add up to four. The crush. Holly? She remembered a glow from her hands and it seemed that she was ready to attack the dragons who had destroyed Boston when she went out..._

"_You have to heal her. Your healing will make her stronger, and she will be loyal to you for life."_

_Then the blonde woman in white started to step away from Regina, fading into the whiteness that surrounded her. The former queen yelled and screamed for her to return. Then she started feeling a shaking of her body, a shaking she could not control, as if her entire body was being held by another. And as the shaking started Regina felt weaker, almost drowsy. Her eyes closed._

_Once._

_Twice._

_And she heard a voice. A familiar one._

"_Gina! Gina!...can you hear me...Gina...wake up"_

"_Emma?"_

And as her eyes opened a third time she realized that she was being held by the woman loved. She recognized the other people around her...Snow White...James...Mallie..._Mallie? _

Maybe she wasn't imagining things when she heard a familiar dragon's cry. Maleficent's dragon wail was very recognizable. So was the beaming face of one Holly Morris and her niece Maddie. "Welcome back to the land of the living, love!" Holly was as effusive as ever, while Maddie was proclaiming "Miss Mills, you missed it...you missed the whole thing!"

Well it was obvious that she missed something. Between all the people who were surrounding her was of all people Sidney Glass, or what looked like what was left of her, sitting against a building in the alley. and to her right, the tear-stained face of Red Lucas, holding the limp body of someone who looked like...like...Graham.

There were three other things that Regina could notice as consciousness was slowly coming back to her: No Gold. No Dragons. And...it could not be.

"Help me up." She was weak, but Regina was not requesting. It was an order.

"Honey you should rest," Emma was showing concern, but Regina needed to check something for her own sanity.

"Help me up..now, Miss Swan!" Regina getting back to formalities meant that she meant business.

Emma and James lifted Regina off the ground, and the former queen indicated to the, to bring her to the street. Snow followed. What she saw, Regina could not believe..

When she went unconscious, the city of Boston was on fire. But now the sky is clear as the sun was setting. No smoke. In fact, the city of Boston looked untouched...as if nothing had happened.

Emma took notice of the look of bewilderment on the face of her lover. "I'm gonna sit you down, and tell you everything. Like the girl said, you missed a lot.

**Storybrooke**

* * *

Inside, the masses who were there to monitor what was going on in Boston were just as bewildered as Regina. They of course were not concerned with what was happening outside. It was cloudless. A beautiful day turning into a beautiful night. And shadows already were being cast over the town, especially surrounding the Mills mansion.

But these shadows were unusual in the fact that they seemed to be cast by humans, but there were no humans attached to the shadows. Further, if Emma Swan and Ruby Lucas were there they would swear these were the same shadows that attacked Ginger at the pawn shop. Only there would be more of them. Surrounding the mansion. Ominously waiting for something or someone. Waiting for something to happen. Knowing that when the sun finally goes down, something will.

And within those shadows, a wheezy laugh.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry this one is soooo long...

* * *

**Holly's POV**

24 hours ago, I don't think I would be saying what I'm saying. Let alone seeing what I saw. Maybe this is how people wind up in straitjackets. Or I'm dreaming. Or someone slipped me Ecstasy in my Pepsi. Those are the only things that can explain what happened to me.

I had no time to think or question what the purple light was that was coming out of my hands, all I had time to do was to continue to run towards that disgusting little man named Gold and his dumb dragons to try and save Regina. _(Did I just say what I just said?_) I ran as fast as I could and as fast as my heart would let me. I aimed my hands first at the imp and then at the dragons.

Before I could get any closer the imp disappeared and the two dragons were on the ground and beginning to regain their strength, in the midst of it all I saw a _third_dragon swoop in and take out the other dragon standing guard. It was like watch a Godzilla movie in 3D. I had no clue where this dragon was from, and frankly I was not in a position to ask.

I was in panic. I was looking for Regina(or anything that even looked normal, frankly), the new dragon back handed me,(_back winged me? Don't ask...there will not be any explaining this_) and I felt as if every bone in my spine shattered with the force of the wall against my back. I was laying on the ground trying to catch my breath and trying to get all the blood out of my mouth when the dragon turned into a woman.

And a beautiful one at that. Long curly blond hair, full lips. A that can stop an oncoming train. Or an on coming dragon. Or, right now, what's left of my heart...

"What the hell? Who are you?" I panted out...

"For right now, let's go with Mallie, ok? By the way, thanks for your help with those dragons."

"Umm... you're welcome." As I was replying I caught a figure in the background who was seemed to be staring in our direction and that is when my "oh-fuck-more-deepshit" Spider-sense went off.

I did finally see Regina passed-out on the side of one of the alley walls. But there was a man who approaching her. Pretty much everything started to seem like slow-motion. Brown hair. beard. Trenchcoat. and he was looking at Regina with a lean-and-hungry look...

"Mallie? Who is that?" I managed to ask weakly and point in the strangers direction

"No, it can't be….." Right then a shocked Mallie's thoughts drifted off as the Marines came to the rescue: Ruby, Emma, Snow, James and Maddie came rushing in.

The strange figure began to shape shift into what appeared to be a wolf! And he...or it...was aiming right for Regina when Ruby flung her cape off and while jumping in mid air transformed herself into a wolf and began to fight the stranger.

The term freaking-out was being given a new meaning, and I was just screaming "What the hell's going on here?"

"I have no idea...so just stay back." Emma replied

Ok...Ruby's now a wolf. That makes sense. I think. But...

"Who is the other wolf?"

"Before he shifted, it looked like Graham."  
"Graham? Who. in. the. hell...?"But before Emma could answer the fight seemed to be over and Red was back to her human form as was the stranger.

Everyone gazed at the sight of the two near nude bodies. Snow knelt down and covered them with Red's cloak.

"Graham?...You're...dead!," a shocked Emma said as she slowly engaged this Graham guy.

"Do I look dead to you Miss Swan?" Graham replied _(Not to me, from where I stood)_

Emma looked as white as a sheet..."You died in my arms, Graham. You. Died. In. My. God. Damn. Arms! Now you're a WOLF? What the HELL'S going ON?

It was Ruby, who was holding the man who answered: "The only wolves I know are in my family blood line. Ruby hesitated. then continued. "He's my brother."

That didn't seem to faze anyone still standing. And I barely was. Then the man spoke. The voice was raspy, and sounded like one of those guys in an Irish Spring commercial...

"Yes, I'm her brother. The only difference is she were raised by Granny..." He coughed. "...and _I_was raised by wolves in the woods." Graham replied in a disgusted tone.

"So...why were you going after Regina?" I intervened

"The bitch crushed my heart well thought she did and she deserves to die. I want justice not only for myself but for the other's that she has hurt like Mary Margaret and David."

"I am so confused...and I don't' feel good at all" I replied

Suddenly, Emma was looking towards towards the north and pointing. "Oh shit!"

It was a cloud. A huge cloud. Purple. The thickest cloud I had ever seen. From the small opening I saw, It seemed to swallow everything in its path. And it was slowly coming toward us all.

I just quietly said to myself, "Fuck. A. Duck..."

"Holly have you been able to tap into any that magic stuff you were doing?" Emma asked in a panicking tone

"I guess, I don't know. The imp said there was a purple cloud coming from me and I think I saw it too. Then there was this purple light coming from my hands when I went after the dragons."

"Okay Holly I need your help." Emma said staring into my eyes.

"We need to put up a shield I am going to help but I can't do it alone, I will teach you fast," Just then we heard a bunch of squealing we turned in the direction of the noise and saw the wings beating fast coming in at us from the south. "Holly, we need to do this quickly I need you to think real hard with putting a giant plastic non penetrable tent around the building to protect us. Got it?"

"I think so." I replied rather nervously

"Okay think real hard now!" Emma yelled and grabbed my hand

I did what Emma said. I pictured a big plastic tent protecting us but it wasn't working. Nothing was happening and I could feel Emma squeezing my hand to encourage me to try harder, but I felt weak and useless. This wasn't going to work.

"Auntie please try harder! They're getting closer!" Maddie yelled

I opened my eyes and looked over at my little niece who looked absolutely terrified and I knew right then and there that I had to try harder for no one else other than Maddie. She was my world and I wanted her to be safe. I closed my eyes and dug down deep.

The smoke was now in the alley forming around us...We could not see past whatever I put up. Nothing but swirling purple smoke. Surrounding this invisible block I've put up around us. My heart...or what's left of it was going crazy. And I may wind up dead by by heart before I die of this smoke.

Then , as suddenly as it appeared, it thinned out and and seem to settle on an opposite wall. By now, I was starting to get used to things turning into people. So I was probably not that shocked when the smoke settled and formed into what appeared to be a Black man with wavy hair. black T-shirt and jeans.

Emma and Snow moved in front of the man, he looked up...Emma said "Sidney?..." or something.

And then if that was not all, Charming...James...I was so confused at that point...called all of us (who were still visible and upright) us over to the end of the alleyway.

I looked up...around. No clouds. It was a beautiful night. No smoke. The fires had stopped. In fact it...no dragons. Everything looked back to normal

"We did it. Look Boston is safe, we are safe! Thanks!" Emma said to me gently.

I barely had time to realize all that happened. Snow, Charming and Red were smiling, Emma was running back to Regina to try and revive her, and Mallie was just staring at me. The Sidney guy was still out like a light.

"Auntie! YOU did it!" Maddy yelled as she jumped into my arms.

"I did kiddo...I guess. Just don't know how.. I love you chicken!"

"I love you more!"

"Holly...you okay?" Snow asked as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be fine." I replied as I coughed up some more blood. I lie good. "How's Regina?"

"I don't know.." Snow gently said and began to lead the way over to where Regina was sitting.

"Gina! Gina! ….. Can you hear me? Gina!" Emma was yelling as she was shaking the unconscious brunette.

"The shaking can't be good for Regina if she is unconscious." I mumbled to Maddie...who just did a quiet giggle in acknowledgment that I was probably right.

Then I saw the prettiest pair of brown eyes I ever saw flutter open...

"Emma?" Regina's voice was low, ragged. But she was alive. That was all that mattered to me...or anyone.

"Oh Thank God! You scared me!" Emma shouted and the rest of the group gave small sighs of relief. I walked closer to Regina to make sure she was okay. She was looking around making sure she was seeing things clearly. She was dazed and confused.  
"Welcome back to the land of the living, love!" I said enthusiastically with the biggest smile I could manage

"Miss Mills, you missed it…. You missed the whole thing!" Maddie shouted.

I looked at Regina with caution, she had a look on her face that she couldn't believe what she was seeing so I backed away and let her take it all in.

**Regina's POV**

"So that's...everything?"

"That's it. We still don't know how Boston got back to normal...I am just glad you are okay, honey." Emma replied as she leaned in and gave me another kiss on the cheek.

Of course, I had a theory. If the smoke was purple it may have been like the smoke that broke part of the curse. I know that a genie's power is immense...so much that they only use it when granting wishes most times. So unless there was a wish...could Sidney have done it on his own? And why? I looked over and I saw him out like a light. Either he's drunk...if so,, how did he get here?...or I'm right...and I know that can take a lot out of anyone...I'll have to ask him when he comes to...

I could hear Holly coughing in the background and it sounded terrible.

"Holly, are you okay?" That cough had me worried.

"I'll be fine. This happens all the time." Holly replied

Maddie's eyes were watery when she tried to explain the situation. "Miss Mills it's why Auntie needs a new heart but I haven't seen her this bad before." Just then Holly started to cough up large amounts of blood and before I could suggest to sit down she collapsed and I barely had enough time to catch her. Her niece was hysterical...

"Auntie! NO!"

**Storybrooke**

There was much confusion in the Mills mansion. Granny was not able to reach any one...not by phone, skype, or even mirror. Henry came down, understandably worried...now word from practically his entire family. He had not been this worried since Emma and Snow went in that portal over a year ago. Meanwhile, Blue had been pretty mum about Maleficent's disappearing act. And now, apparently there were two other missing people...namely Astrid and Leroy. Even though both she and Astrid gave up their nuns habits for being civilians, Blue still worried about her young charge. After all, even with all her clumsiness..Astrid...aka Nova...was the person she trusted to take over if anything ever happened to her. She just had one weakness.

She rolled her eyes up to the heaven and simply said "...hmmm...Leroy..."

And indeed, outside, the two would-be lovebirds were stealing a quiet moment.

Leroy followed Astrid outside. The sky was starting to get dark, and evening shadows started to creep...

"Do you think we can relax now, Grumpy?"

"I think we can for a little bit..." Then Grumpy raised his eyebrows flirtatiously: "..come here., babe.." Then pulled Nova closer into scruffy dwarf and embraced her tightly, pulled her face up to him and gently kissed the young fairy under the moonlight in the Mayor's back yard.

And if Nova could read the thought bubble in the dwarf's head, it would probably say, "I never thought we would get to this point again..."

"Grumpy? Can we start calling you Dreamy again?" Nova asked girlishly as their kiss broke.

"Nova...you can call me Grumpy..Dreamy...Seinfeld...anything you want. honey, as long as you don't leave me..."

"I won't leave you Dreamy."

"I love you Nova."

"I love you too Dreamy." Nova replied and again the dwarf embraced her with everything he had and was kissing her passionately.

But they didn't see the evening shadows form into a menacing, human-like mass. Creeping up the mansion wall. Surrounding the windows on the top floor. One window in particular...

"My God! Nova! The shadows! They're making their way to Henry's room...!"

The shadow people, they called them in the realm. Worse even than wraiths. Wraiths simply sucked the soul out of you. Shadow people just simply took the damned body.

Both Leroy and and the young fairy knew the dangers. As Grumpy, he even tangled with one before Storybrooke. And as the shadows crept up the wall, both knew the shadows great fear...light.

"Dreamy help him!"

"Look, I'lll go find the others!" Leroy ran into the house to get help.

But that proved a costly mistake...for Henry was not the target. Just a decoy.

For just as Leroy ran in the sliding doors, he heard a heart-stopping shriek...

"_DREAMMMMMYYYYYYYY..."_

Blue ran out of the house, followed by Granny and Kathryn. Leroy stood paralyzed as the showed quickly slid down the house and ran of with their prey, as Nova screamed into the night.

And then silence.

The shadows were gone. SO was Nova.

And Grumpy, in anger, pain, and loss, fell on his knees, screamed "Noooooooooo!" and wept uncontrollably in his hands...

**BOSTON/Regina's POV**

"Regina! What happened is she okay?", Emma asked as the others looked on in disbelief as Holly slumped to the ground.

"I don't know! I don't know!" I yelled. I was flustered I didn't know what to do told me I had to save her and fix her for she was the one to help me, and after all this she did save my life and her poor niece was so scared.

"Regina, can you fix her?" Emma asked

"I can't think!" I yelled. No pulse...nothing. One shot I can think of...but I've only destroyed them... I've never _fixed_them.

"I'm taking it out!"

Maddie...poor kid...turned ghost white. I told Snow to take the young girl away from view. Pulling out a heart is not for the faint of...never mind...

I didn't know if it would help...or if my powers worked this well outside of Storybrooke. I mean _this_well...

I dug down deep inside to find the courage to be able to rip a heart out and fix it instead of destroying it. My hands hovered over her chest and when I was ready, I reached in and clutched it. When Holly's heart was out of her chest and in my hands it looked as if it was a dark purple, dead tissue but instead of being black it was a deep purple, like all the magic she used today sucked all of her heart muscle away. There was nothing I could do.

There was no noise other than Maddie who was crying into Emma's arms uncontrollably.

I couldn't speak. I tried to do the right thing, but I couldn't. I looked down her lifeless body. She was brave and amazing. Only three people I know were like that. I was a mother to one, I love another, and the other I will marry. I just wish I knew her better. Before...

I felt hopeless and knew I had to put her heart back in her body so it would be there for the autopsy. I gave it a quick kiss and placed it in her chest.

"Maddie, sweetheart I am so sorry." I said tearfully to the heartbroken little girl. "What am I going to do without her?" Maddie cried. "She was all the family I had..."

"Oh sweetie I don't know but we will all be here for you." I said

"Uh Regina….." Red said slowly and was pointing to Holly's body.

Holly's body was now floating off the ground...

**Storybrooke/Gold's Pawn Shop**

"I couldn't believe that I was fooled by that girl! How could I have been so foolish...?" To say the proprietor of Gold's Pawn Shop was upset would have put it mildly. He had abandoned Graham and used his abilities to materialize inside the shop.

Not that he had a right to be pleased. After all , he accomplished most of the goals he was given.

"Yes, you should have!" A voice replied he quickly turned around. The voice belonged to Mr. Spencer, or as he knew him, King George.

"Mr. District Attorney, what brings you here to my shop today?"

"I will ask the questions. Let me introduce you to some of my friends, shall I?"

"Oh I know who they are. Cora how are you? It has been so long dearie...and Mr. White, it's strange seeing you here." the suited imp replied "Sadly my shop is closed as you can see by the sign that says 'closed' on the door. Now would you be so kind as to come back when the shop is open." Gold gestured towards the door.

"We are not here to shop Gold!" Cora said in what could be described as an evil tone.

"I figured, dearie." Just then, from behind, Gold heard another voice...not belonging to the others, but one that sent massive shivers down his spine.

"Good evening...crocodile..."

Those were the last words he heard when everything went black.

**Boston. **

They watched as Holly's lifeless body, aloft in the air, began to regain color, her fingers and toes began to move and then there was her purple cloud of magical smoke. Holly's body slowly came back to the ground and landed softly on the ground. Those who were still conscious (rushed over and formed a circle around her.

"Regina, you saved her." Snow said

"I don't know how." Regina was telling the truth on that. Holly's niece Maddie ran over to her Aunt and put her head on her chest. "Well Maddie, is it beating?" I asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Maddie replied with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Holly was awakening slowly from her imposed slumber. The first thing she saw was the smiling, tear-stained face of her dark-haired, 12 year old niece. "Maddie? I had the strangest dream..."

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" Regina Mills was basically returning the favor that Holly gave her when the Mayor herself woke up not too long ago...

"Thanks Regina. I heard what you said when you were saving me." Holly said and then all of a sudden she leaned in and kissed Regina, hard. Jaws were dropping amongst the assembled multitude. Then as Emma came over to check things out (possible fueled by a certain green eyed monster, Holly grabbed the back of Emma's head and gave HER a mighty lip lock. Eyes were rolling, Maddie was giggling, soaking up blackmail material.

And at that moment, a rather groggy newspaper stumbled over to the celebrating mob. "What'd I missed?" The real question was who had more explaining to do...Sidney Glass or everyone else.

**Storybrooke**

Another night. Another lonely night for Belle French. There were nights that she sat staring at a TV blazing brightly in her eyes, but not caring what was on. And nights like tonight, when she just sat on the sofa, and stared at the wall. Dead silence.

This is what lonely feels like.

Suddenly...three loud bangs. Not knocks...bangs.

Belle went to the door, looked out the peephole. No one there. But hole looke covered in what seemed to be blood. She opened the door, and found out why.

Ian Gold, battered, stabbed. and cut severely on on wrist, fell forward into Belle's apartment house. Belle was overcome with fear and emotion as she knelt down and put Gold's upper body in her arms. With whatever strength he had left. he looked in Belle's eyes...

"Belle...my...Belle...So...sorr...ry..."

It was if all life left his body afterwards.

**TBC...yes I intend to...**

_A/N: First, to those who are still with me, thank you. And thank you for your comments. I warned you when I started this I was not a good writer. Even with _hollz2283'_s help, I realize I created a mess. But I did it out of love. I love Regina and Emma, Snow and Charming, Granny and Red, Belle and Rumple. I even understand Sidney a lot. I miss Maleficent and the Blind WItch. All of these wonderful characters that I love so much. I have tried to stay true and tried to honor them all as much as possible. I may have failed but I tried. I just have a strong feeling they may all be worthy of redemption. Even Cora. And really that is the main thrust of all this._

_And it saddens me that the TV show seems hellbent on trying to not only keep Regina from redemption, but also keep Regina from the one we believe is her TRUE love. Maybe it will happen, if ABC has the courage._

_I know, there are a lot of questions you want answered (like why the hell are you still writing). Most of them will be answered come next edition (as for the last...therapy)_

_OUAT is owned by Disney/ABC. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Blackbird**

* * *

_**Holly's...let's say POV, shall we?**_

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly all your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise…" _

_I was sitting on the couch, just thinking about the day...everything I'm nervous or scared, I sing. And I was nervous...and very scared. You would be too if you died just a few hours ago..._

"_Blackbird flyyyyy...Blackb...huh?  
_

_I felt a tap on my shoulder...it was Regina. Her smile was so beautiful._

"_Couldn't sleep?" _

"_No, I think I am too scared to sleep." I replied_

"_There's no need to be scared, you are safe now."_

"_I am not worried about that, I am worried about my heart, Maddie and something else."_

_Regina sat down next to me, her brown eyes meeting my blue... "Your heart is fine, you will live a long happy life and Maddie is going to be great she will always have you, what else are you worried about?" _

"_Some happy life I'll have all alone and I am worried about magic, I don't know what I am doing."_

_Regina tried to reassure me "Stop that you will find someone you are beautiful, strong and intelligent. You will find someone! Look at me I was an evil queen...THE Evil Queen...I destroyed people..." She stopped and took a deep breath. "...and I got still got my happy ending."_

"_Yea I guess." I didn't think she was handing me a line. Maybe she kept falling in love too and getting disappointed. Like now..._

"_Hey look at me." she grabbed my chin and forced her to look at me "You will."_

_I just looked at Regina and started crying, Hard. And after a few moments buried on her shoulder, I looked up to her again._

"_You almost died today, I almost died today….." I began crying and ...and then I started kissing her. her cheeks...her neck her lips._

_Her lips..._

_And then she pushed away. Like they all do, I guess..._

"_Holly I can't...I love Emma."_

"_I died today you saved me, you almost died. Please I need to feel something." And I did...I needed to feel something because I really didn't know how long this would last._

_I leaned into her, but this time this time Regina didn't push her away I felt the energy between us._

_Then Regina slowly kissed me with a passion of urgency needing to feel alive. She slowly trailed her kisses down my neck and I was moaning...loudly. It felt so right and so wrong. We began to move our bodies together in sync, slowly our clothes came off and our bodies were intertwined. She pulled back only for a moment to look into my eyes. Tears streaming down my face_

_For that one moment, for once, I felt special. I felt needed. We kissed gently and we kissed hard. Regina was working magic with me..that intimate magic only lovers share... and I felt that I could not hold it in anymore. And when that moment came, I screamed her name at the top of my lungs.._

"_REGINA! REGINNNNNNNA!"_

"_Holly!"_

"HOLLY?"

_Maybe I was crazy...I heard another voice..._

"Holly...are you alright...?"

_Was it...wa..wa..._wa...waa...

And there was my beautiful Regina. Fully clothed. And so was Emma. And Snow. And Mallie. And Red...smirking.

It was all, no..please God, it couldn't have been...

"You were dreaming dear..."

Thanks Regina for verifying. God..

* * *

Yep, I was having a wet dream...and I, well, you know. And all the ladies ran in to see what was up. There were a few who didn't. This werewolf named Graham and that black guy Sidney. They were snoozing on the sofa. And Mallie wasn't there. I kinda figured out why. Well, at least Regina or Emma didn't run.

Well, after the giggling calmed down (_mostly it came from the girl in the werewolf section_) they pretty much filled me in what actually happened.

The Cliff's Notes on it was this Sidney was really a genie..as in out-of-the-bottle-three-wishes genie...no one is gonna believe any of this crap...and the purple smoke was really a spell he cast on the entire city, pretty much to clean it out of all the dragon out of the area and wiped any memories of what happened out of the heads of the people in Boston. 12 million people...that's a hell of a lot of goof gas..

Not to mention the fact that Mallie is really...God, this is so insane...a dragon who sent herself in to fight the OTHER dragons that were threatening Boston...and me fighting on the side of Snow White. Prince Charming, and Little Red Riding Hood...who's also the BIg Bad Wolf.

Well, then...I am now officially off drugs. (Not that I was ever on, of course...)

And if that did not sound like the rantings of an insane woman, the little conversations I found myself in definatly did. Snow went from talking about being a queen in her..."realm" she called it to being a grade school teacher back in Maine. The Graham guy was apologizing to me for attacking us...seems that Regina took out his heart ("_she's a heart surgeon" "no, just reached in took it out" Yeah...happens every day. Wait, just happened to ME last night!_) and kept him as her sex slave...a position (and I could think of a few) I would have loved, but judging from what I was examining, i could definitely understand...girl has taste.

Seems that Regina spent a lot of time either grabbing hearts or breaking them. Sidney said that he was still in love with her (_wonder how__** that **__went_), and that it sent him to the bottle. He said that he wanted to redeem himself, so he threw out all the liquor a week ago. And of course the goof gas thing...

It still didn't mean that I was not in love with the classy brunette...but it seems that she and her blonde girlfriend had a talk...and they decided to sit down with me and lay down the law...basically we like you, we might even love you as a friend...but they were getting married and that was that.

Same song. Different verse.

* * *

Look, I know. It's been just a few days. 72 hours. And I been through pretty much a live-action Michael Bay movie. I just keep falling for people and they don't return. I'm not ugly. Nice face. I've had compliments on the boobage and the trunk. I've even had a few rounds on the mattress. But I was just that weird girl with the heart condition. Yeah...who'd want that.

I had to get out of there. Get some air. I forgot that Mallie was not in the room with everyone else. Probably out to get dragon Spanx or something.

Took a couple of minutes to get to the roof. 20 stories, you know. City lights...two in the morning. At least it's quiet save for the traffic horns and the occasional cricket and the humming...

Humming...who's humming?

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night..._

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly..._

A woman singing...beautiful voice...but who else is up at 2 in the morning...?

All your life...

You were only waiting...

I walked up to her. She had beautiful blonde hair that shone in the moonlight. And from the back, she had a nice figure. I think she knew I was there. She turned around.

Mallie.

"Well. Thought I was alone..." The woman was tall. Luxurious lips. Cleavage I could fall in to and never want to come out of.

Careful Hollz. This is how it starts...

"Well, Holly...wanna come over and sit down...keep and old dragon company" She smiled. It was kinda dark, but it was a smile that you can see from the space shuttle. She motioned to one of the walls surrounding the roof and we sat.

I never felt as awkward as I did. Then she spoke to me.

"This whole things coming at you fast huh?"

"Too fast. I feel like I'm on LSD."

Mallie gave me an understanding look. "I understand...when I finally figured out who, where, and what I am, it took awhile for me to figure your world out."

"Well..," I asked, "what about your world. Where you came from."

The older blonde looked up and sighed. I think she was becoming emotional. Then she started to answer me.

"Well first, my real name is Maleficent."

That word sunk in. I remember the word and the meaning. _To do harm or evil._ Then the lights came on. "Sleeping Beauty."

Maleficent paused. Her eyes looked moist. She laughed, but it was a sad laugh. "Word gets around..."

My eyes and ears paid full attention. I knew the movie, but by now, I realized that there were back stories that didn't make the screen. And I wanted to hear hers. She did not dissapoint.

"You know Aurora." I nodded. "I read the books and I did see the movie. A few things they left out. You see her parents...Stefan and Leah...we were...close. Very close..."

"As in...lovers...close?

That sad laugh again. "You ARE perceptive. Well, I was always an outsider...with everyone. Even my fellow fairies. But Stef and Leah understood me. I loved them. And they loved me. Or at least I thought. Their daughter was born. Everyone in our realm was invited. Everyone..."

"..except you?"

No laugh now. Just a sad nod. Then the tears. "My heart was shattered, Holly. It was replaced by hate...blind hate." She paused again to regroup, then she continued. "Aurora was really an innocent bystander in all of this. I wanted to destroy Leah by the destroying the one thing she loved. Maybe I should thank Merryweather for making sure my little pinprick stunt didn't kill her."

"In the movies, you fell to your death..."

"I fell but I didn't die. Maybe I should have. The only person who ever really understood me was Regina."

One more crack in brand new heart. "Were you really that lonely?"

"Still am. You see I _was_ killed, but by Emma. I was trapped in the library when...well when everyone came over. Emma was magnificent.." (she smiled) "She was her father's child to the end..."

"But you're still alive."

"Well there was a curse...curse was broken...magic spread all over the place...I was revived. I got a second chance. Regina made me a judge after _she_ was reinstated a mayor. And everyone thought of me as a protector...a friend. I was...well...redeemed."

There's that word again...redeemed. Redemption. Seems like it was a recurring theme.

By the way...when I found you, you were singing my favorite song. 'Blackbird.'"

"Yeah...I sing it when I'm troubles or when I'm...lonely." Mallie said that last word quietly. Wistfully. Then she started to sing..

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night..._

And I joined in...

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly..._

_All your life..._

_You were only...waiting..._

We stopped. We looked at each other for the longest time. It was as if I was seeing right through her. I felt tears falling on my face and I could see the tears on hers.

Then our faces moved closer together...until our lips touched. And our kiss deepened. And we held each other closer. And we kissed desperately, as if stopping would end the world.

We never really finished the song...

* * *

**3am. Boston Regina's POV**

I didn't think I was that harsh with the girl. Em and I just wanted to just let her know that right now my heart was Em's and her's was mine. We didn't want to break her heart...but maybe we did.

We went to Holly's suite...no know on the door. I don't know what led me to the roof...maybe a fear that Holly...no I didn't want to go there. I got to the roof, It was a chilly night. Clear. Quiet. I started back to the door when I heard snoring. Low, gentle snoring.

I peeked around the door housing and I found them. Cuddled together. Maleficent and Holly. They were cute. And probably freezing.

One can conjure up a nice thick blanket in seconds. I made it Red, for the heart. I went over and quietly placed the blanket on my old best friend and my new best friend.

And I wondered if Emma and I looked like that on our first night.

Then I walked back to the door with one look back before I left them.

Her heart's going to be just fine.

**TBC**

* * *

_OUAT is owned by Disney/ABC_

"_Blackbird" written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney. Maybe you've heard of them..._

_A/N: Don't worry...I have not forgotten Storybrooke. Things are happening there and in the next few chapters._

_Also, if you note the harbour is filling up with all sorts of ships. There is of course SwanQueen, and Snowing. Actually RedSnowing. There was much lobbying for HollyQueen, but I knew that the readers would have me for lunch. But, since Mallie needed someone...well how about... __**Holleficent**__!_

_Hey, I'm trying._

_See ya at 23!_


	23. Chapter 23

**6am The day after**

**Storybrooke General**

**Belle's POV**

They write stories and make movies about us. They write songs about us. I know at least two TV shows inspired by me. Me?

We're toys and action figures. Little kids want to be us.

But of course they know we're not real. We're all..."fairy tales." Right now I wish I was part of one.

Because fairy tale people really can't be hurt by the ones they love. They can't say they love you then go and do evil.

And if it was a fairytale, said person would not be at my door, his life blood spilling all over my porch. My floor. My hand.

And I wouldn't be sitting in this hallway, in a hospital, just being told by the doctor that the man I love may not make it through the day. That he lost so much blood that they don't know who to find to replace it.

And I wouldn't be hit over and over by the two things he said before he went out.

"I love you dearie."

"Stop them. For Gods' sake. Stop...them."

The hell with fairy tales.

* * *

**6:20am The mansion**

**Kitchen**

**Blue's POV**

I just spent the last two hours flying over Storybrooke. Nothing. No sign of Nova or shadows.

There are several creatures like the Shadow People. Some in the Enchanted Forest mistake them for wraiths. But wraiths only go for one's soul. If there is a soul to take. Its one of the reason's I stood by Regina. I knew she has a soul.

Shadow People on the other hand just take the body and transfer it to someone else. They cannot stand light, and enough light could eliminate one almost permanently, though they can never really die.

Granny and Ella have be frantically trying to contact Regina or Emma, James or Snow, or even Red. We still could not get through to Boston. And that too was weird. We checked the WCVB feed. At 7pm there was "team coverage" of a dragon attack. By 7:30, some woman just bought a vowel on "Wheel." Like nothing happened.

Mallie disappears. Sidney vanishes. two men are found nearly beaten to death, one being Gold, the other..._Gods._

Now this.

I walk into the kitchen, and there's Leroy, hugging on what I would assume was his umteenth cup of coffee. And the combination of tears and no sleep can make one eyes redder than any of the apples on Regina's tree. Those were the eyes that looked up into mine.

"What do ya want, sister..."? It was more murmured than just said.

"Leroy..." I should be angry at the man, but the one thing I have learned is that he would lay down his life for Nova. How could I be angry?

I tried again, this time quieter, as I sat down next to him. "Dreamy..."

I sat. Quietly brooding, as I continued, "I understand. I'm not angry at you...I understand...I really do..."

"Really, sister..?" His fury at me...at who ever took Nova...at the world, was quiet...he trembled as he responded...but full-bodied. "You did everything you could to keep us apart...well, I guess you get your dream now...she's gone..."

I was now pleading...we needed him...I needed him to understand. "Yes I do understand, Dreamy...I know how much you love her. But I love her too! She's my..."

Was I really going to admit this?

"She's my daughter."

This got Leroy's attention. "Daughter?" I nodded a "yes." "Adopted?"

"Let's just say its complicated. But I raised her as my daughter. And I AM sorry for all I've put you through." I then put my hands on his clinched ones, and I looked directly in his eyes, "We gonna find her. WE are going to find her."

And for the first time, maybe ever, he smiled back.

* * *

**6:35am Boston**

**The roof of the hotel.**

**Holly's POV.**

God, I overslept. Morning in Boston. Why the hell the sun has to be so bright.

Should have gotten back in. Maddie's probably worried. And me having rooftop feel-up with...that's odd. This blanket wasn't here last night. Mallie...or Maleficent...we were kissing and feeling each other, and we went to sleep.

And something else that strange...for me at least.

I hear murmurs and growling..I looked to my left...She's still here.

That doesn't happen to me often.

I need to get up, and I try to rise, when two strong, pale arms pull me back..

"Hey, hot stuff, where you think you're going?" And with that, Mallie brings me back to the floor of the roof and proceed to pick up where she left of this morning, lips on my lips, tongue on my tongue, fingers on my...ohhh, where did she learn THAT...and how do I get lessons...?

Oh this doesn't happen to me ever.

Then the older blonde strokes my hair and and her blue eyes look into mine. "I think, my dear, I might just be falling for you." Then she savagely kisses me again, and I return the favor.

This never happens to me. Ever.

We were so busy kissing that we didn't notice the three shadows hovering over us until it was, well, too late. When we looked up, it was three familiar figures: Emma, Regina...and my loving niece, gathering enough evidence to blackmail me until I was 84.

"Holls and Mallie, sittin' in a tree..." Maddie had her top teeth on her bottom lip ready to form a word that began with a letter between E and G when a quartet of really intense glares was returned to her, the most intense came from me. Thankfully, Maddie Bailey likes living.

"We thought you'd like some fresh coffee." Emma was incredibly cheerful that morning, Regina incredibly pleasant, and I incredibly wondering what was up. Last night, after all, they made it clear in no uncertain terms the brunette was off limits to anyone not named Emma Swan. It seemed, though, that the coffee that both were offering served a dual purpose. The other was as olive branches.

"We...I guess we came off a little harsh. We just want to apologize for that." No matter what, Regina Mills has one of the sweetest smiles.

"Yeah...we...we just want to say that we like you a lot and we're happy that we got together and...well, everything." Emma Swan was also very sweet.

I smiled back. "Don't worry, maybe I lucked out after all.: I turned and kissed my new pet dragon, who was smiling from ear to ear.

Mallie HAD to chime in: "Well, now that you have a girlfriend, maybe I won't have to hear (insert dramatic overacting here) 'ohh, woe is me...I'll die alone! Wah. Wah. Wah."

Regina's phone rang, but we didn't hear it, or Regina's answering. I just continued to deal with my niece's picking. "Look, we just had a nice time, and already you have us renting the U-Haul."

Mallie and Emma were snickering in the background, whilst I was contemplating Roasted Chicken I heard: "Shit." Regina. The phone call didn't sound to good. What came out of her mouth when she rejoined us wasn't any better.

"That was Granny. We gotta get back. All hell's broken loose in Storybrooke."

The adventure was over. Or so I thought...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N: This was transitional, I know. We're definitely moving the action back to Maine in the next chapter. But don't think you have seen the last of our Boston Pair._

_All OUAT Characters owned by Disney/ABC_

_PS: I am working on a conclusion the the Righteous Flock story, just so you know_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Homecoming**

**Boston/The Hotel**  
**The Day After**  
**9:23am after breakfast.**

28 years of helping the head chef at a diner can help you fix a large breakfast for a large group. This was the last breakfast that would be shared in Boston, and Ruby Lucas was insistent on making it.

There was a Stop & Shop not too far from the towers. Red borrowed Holly's Scion FR-5 for the quick trip to the store. And while shopping she put on her best "dazed and confused" look (she practiced from Dopey back home...who, by the way, did not get his name from his lack of intelligence...wink) so she could dreamily ask people "did you see the dragon last night?" The question had the effect that she wanted to hear...being the fact that she plunked down $100 in cash for the breakfast fixin's prevented her from being kicked out of the store. Missions accomplished.

So the assembled octet dined on made-from-scratch pancakes, smothered in Vermont Maid syrup, endless eggs, sausage links, and bacon, Ice-cold Hood Milk and Welch's Grape Juice (Mott's Apple for Regina).

T_here were a lot of do-you-remember-when stories being passed around, but for Holly and Maddie they were, shall we say unusual?_

"_Remember when Regina made the vines painted on the wall come alive, grabbed me in them and tried to seduce me...?"_

"_Oh, how about the time when I wolfed out and chased the DA down Main Street...?"_

"_Hey, remember the picnic, we ran out of matches, and Maleficent decided to...you know...help? Almost burnt the damn forest down..."_

Holly thought that time she wound up half naked in the combat zone at three in the morning after a night of Jagermeisters probably would not match up...nor did she want to divulge any details with niece in tow. (Though the woman who got her in that predicament spent the next two months trying to make up for the incident...heh heh heh!)

They were trying to keep it light because after breakfast there were the goodbyes. Not to mention who'd go where.

Rules of the hat: 5 in, 5 out. No more.

Red insisted that she bring her brother Rex Graham back to Storybrooke, which meant there was an odd one out.

Regina volunteered to stay and go back with Sidney. Emma was having none of that.

Jokingly jealous, she exclaimed, "What? and have Sidney have his way with you...after Holly has HER way with you (Holly and Sidney did a fistbump)...and what about the dragon lady over there..."

Said "Dragon Lady" countered, "I think my hands will be too full to that.." And indeed, Mallie's arms had surrounded the younger Boston blonde from behind, edging boob-ward, until Holly "ahem'ed" with a nod in the direction of 12 year old Maddie.

"Ah, don't worry Hollz. I'll just go back to our apartment, setup the cameras and put it all out as a pay per view!" Maddie then gave one of those wide that every parent and aunt knows is usually followed by, God forbid, the little munchkin actually going through with it. The idea of choked "Chicken" started to seem rather appealing.

"Chicken..." That line, and the glare that came with it from Holly shut her niece down pronto, even though the "little human" _was _joking.

"Tell you what, Princess...you go with Sidney, and I'll meet you."

Emma was really joking herself about that jealous streak. But then they realised who they were leaving behind. And everyone took their turn in saying goodbye...

**Holly's POV**

The put a hat on the floor. Regina,and Snow mumbled something. As they were, The Sidney guy came over to me. He was very gracious and kissed my hand. Emma wondered...I think jokingly...when did he become so _galant_. Then Emma came over. And for a moment, I think I remembered something. I asked her, "Before you go, do you remember New York City? September 11?"

"We talked about this before. You were there?"

I nodded.

Suddenly, a look of recognition. She pointed at me. "you're the one who slammed me against the wall when the building..."

Maybe she saved me or I saved her. We'll never know. All I knew is that her lower lip started to quiver.

"I owe you. Twice." Then Emma grabbed my head, and kissed me on the lips.

Ruby was next. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Text me!" was all she said with that big incandescent smile of hers. Her brother, Graham, just looked up and gave me a weak smile..I was sure there was a hospital bed waiting for him when he got back.

Next...I am not telling anyone that Snow White and Prince Charming were about to hug and kiss me. Then, this whole thing was beyond weird. Charming said to me, as a matter of fact, that I might wind up in a straightjacket if I even mentioned the last three days. For some reason, Regina seemed to wince at that one.

Snow told us that we were welcome in Storybrooke anytime (of course, I'd have to find the place, first) and that she send me some of her cinnamon cookies, then she hugged and kissed both me and Chicken on the cheek.

Regina was last.

First, she hugged Maddie, told her to be a good girl and take care of me. Then she stood in front of me.

We said nothing. Maybe we didn't need to. Then she turned. Looked at Emma. Regina nodded. I turned. Looked at Chicken with one of those heartbreaking smiles of hers beaming at me. And Mallie smiled and nodded. I guess we both knew what was next.

We looked at each other. then we grabbed each others head and we kissed. Ferociously.

I put everything in that kiss. Every single time I've fallen in love and not have it returned. Every single heartache. Every single disappointment. Everything.

And she took it. Every hurt I ever had. Every night I cried until tears turned into blood. Everytime my soul turned to ashes. She drew if from my mouth to hers. She willing, lovingly took everything.

Every. Single Thing.

And then we separated. We smiled.

And waved.

"Take care."

"See ya."

"Have a nice trip.'

"I will."

"I think I'm contracting diabetes." Leave it to Chicken not to take Billy Joel's advice and NOT leave a tender moment alone.

Suddenly that spinning hat started to glow. A large doorway started to form around the visitors. Green smoke started to surround Emma and Sidney. The rest jumped into the portal

And in a flash, they were all gone. All except Maddie and Me. And Maleficent.

We stood in the middle of the floor, there was no hands that anyone outside of story wherever there. The phone rang, Mallie picked up. It was the hotel front desk wanted to confirm that room was being checked out. She told them the room will be empty within a couple of hours. She hung up.

Maddie looked at me...she saw the tears forming in my eyes. " Fairy tale's over, Chicken." She overheard me, walked up to me, wrapped her arms around my neck, pecked me on the lips and whispered..."not yet, dear."

Maddie spoke up as direct as she ever was, looking at both of us. "Are you in love with my aunt?"

She just stood there for a second. Maybe she was wondering what to say. I was afraid of the answer.

"I don't know, little one. I just don't know." She turned to me and I saw a small smile. "I do like her, but for the rest, I don't know...yet..."

I felt a bit of relief. At least the door was still open. "Do you have to go back...now?"

"Soon, Holly...but not right now."

"Downtown has a lovely Park...you have heard of Boston Common...?"

"Well...it's a beautiful day...would you like to show it to me?"

I smiled my agreement, while Maddie looked at me cockeyed: "I think I feel a morning filled withe the wonders of the Disney Channel coming on."

Mallie and I chuckled at how perceptive my little Chicken was.

**Storybrooke/Main Street**

Main street was deserted when the winds picked up and lightning flashed. The portal appeared and within moments deposited one mayor, one king and queen, one deputy, and one former sheriff. Almost immediately after, from the cloudy sky above, thick green smoke settled quickly next to quintet, and soon joined by the current sheriff and the publisher of the local paper.

Team Storybrooke had returned home, most not worse for the wear. Besides, it was not as rough of a trip as one would have been trying to jump time or realms. This was just a short jaunt to Massachusetts.

Graham collapsed when he came out. Everyone yelled for help, except for Emma who called the hospital for an ambulance. The team did not expect much of a reception, but Granny Lucas and Blue were there...both looking like they spent the night in a Cuisinart with the dial on fluffy. Granny almost lost it when she found that her grandson was not only alive but needing attention.

The ambulance came in short minutes and loaded Rex onto the meat wagon. Granny went along with Red...they'll probably have a reunion when he wakes up.

Sidney Glass stayed quiet through all this, the started to walk away, hoping he would not be noticed. No soap.

"Sidney!" The mayor called the Djinn's name, and he stopped in his tracks. "Hey, where you going?"

"Regina, I shouldn't be here. I...I helped cause all this..."

"Doesn't matter...you were the hero. And I am proud of you."

Sidney turned and sighed heavily, as Emma joined the pair. "We're all proud of you." Both the sheriff and the mayor kissed the newspaperman on each cheek. Sidney just smiled broadly and went on his way.

"HEY! Stop schmoozin' and get over here!' Every since her transition from Mary Margaret Blanchard to Snow White, she has been a lot more direct.

With a sweet "c'mon," Emma took Regina's hand and walked over to Snow and the assembled. And as she went, the former Evil Queen thought about the year past: over a year ago she helped Emma and Snow escape Wonderland and Regina's mother, only to be shunned by the entire town. A year and several adventures...and intense heart-to-hearts, James and especially Snow came to love her, Red was her best friend, even Granny Lucas and Leroy the Grump lightened up on her. In short, most of the people in Storybrooke respected her more now than before the partial breaking of the curse...if you can call it a curse.

And it wasn't that Regina changed, but, thanks to Emma, Snow, and Henry, the town's citizenry realized that Storybrooke was not a prison, but a place to start over, without the burdens of past memories, which Emma freely admitted was the thing holding her back.

All Regina Mills knew was that if it wasn't for the impertinent blonde whose hand she lovingly was holding, things would be different.

Well, the gang was all there, Snow and James, Blue and Granny. The latter pair had pained looks on their faces, usually the faces of presenters of bad news.

"Well, Mayor, how do you want the bad news...alphabetically or in order of WTF importance."

Emma shook her head and Regina rolled her eyes. Eugenia Lucas always had a flair for the over-dramatic. The decidedly more sedate Blue Fairy picked up from there.

"First, your mother maybe be in Storybrooke.."

Those word send a lightning bolt through the souls of members of the Houses of White and Mills. Though it had always been a possibility since the main portal first opened, she had not been spotted, neither had her partner in crime and possibly sex, Killian Jones, aka Captain Hook. Now that possibility became a almost certainty. "Are you certain?" Regina asked the question having recovered in the moment.

Blue continued: "A woman who looked like her was seen entering Gold's shop late last night with three men. Red could make out two. One was Hook, the other was our esteemed district attorney, Mr. Spencer."

"Ahhh, Albert Spencer, aka King George..." The Charming one said it with much fake wistfulness. Then turned his daughter and ask, "...by the way, how are those murder charges coming along, love?"

"Well, Dad, considering who the D. A. is, that's been rough..."

Regina added, "...which reminds me...I need to Kathryn later today...let her know she's the NEW D. A.."

Snow tacked on "...amazing, just out of legal correspondence , and already a District Attorney. Gosh..." There were mild chuckles, but the humor quickly died as the fairy continued.

"Well, anyway that leads to the next little thing...seems that Gold was found almost unconscious at the door of Belle French this morning. He had lost a lot of blood. He's critical. now. And then there's..." The fairy paused.

"Kidnapped last night...shadows got her."

This day was getting worse and worse. Emma didn't know, and Regina only knew through stories that they were worse than wraiths. But both Snow and, when she was younger, Granny had actual dealing with the shadow people. The shivers through their beings were visible and well earned.

"And before you ask, Mayor," Granny continued, "she still missing. Oh and there's one other thing."

"We're gone two days and there's a virtual crime wave in Storybrooke!" Emma interjected. "Ok...what ELSE is going on."

The fairy's tone became almost reverent now. "First have you heard from Maleficent?"

Snow: "Mallie? Well she not only helped with the Boston deal, she back there with a couple of people we met...Holly and her niece Maddie. They helped as well..."

Blue: "That's nice, but did Mallie ever told you about a man she identified?"

James: "No, we were busy with Gold and dragons, why."

Reul Ghorm, the blue fairy inhaled deeply, the spoke deliberately. "There was a man. He was found on a road leading to the outskirts of town. They brought him in. He's still out. Mal identified him."

Regina asked, matter-of-factly, "so...who was it?"

The fairy leaned forward towards the mayor. "Gina. It was your father."

"Daddy...:" All color drained from the body of Regina Mills. The words were gunshots and the bullets seemed to hit their mark.

"Dad..dy...?" Regina looked like she was starting to convulse...

"Da..." The last words the mayor spoke as the doors shut on her mind, and her body fell limp into the arms of her worried fiance.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

_Next: Two new residents to Storybrooke, a couple of revelations, and a fateful reunion._

_Thank you all for the comments. Keep them coming._

_Once Upon A Time is property of Disney/ABC. If it were mine, Regina would have been the honoured guest at that party._

_No, I'm not happy about it. _


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: First, I do not know how much the ABC and the producers know the level of anger that's out there in terms of Regina. Thankfully, there's fanfiction that can correct it...even if they won't_

_There's some Maleficent/OC Slash here. Plus Regina finds out about someone close to her._

_Disney/ABC owns OUAT._

**Boston 11:58am. The day after.**  
**Boston Common**

**Holly's POV**

God it feels so good.

It's been so long since I had a woman's arms around me. Anyone's, outside of Maddie's. But these arms feel so good. So so good.

So do her kisses. So _sooooo_ good.

Mallie Crow was doing everything possible to make me feel good (that you could do in broad daylight without giving Boston's..._ahem._..Finest something to do). She held me, kissed me she joked with me, we shared the same favorite program. We're pretty much perfect.

And it's really the perfect capper to the perfect week. Falling in love with a fairy-tale character.  
And the most _evil_ one, at that! _(But...she explains...the only one good enough to be played by "Angelina God-damned Jolie" That, by the way is an exact quote...)_

I even did not mind Maddie tagging along. She just smiled at us all the time...I think she approves. We've been a team ever since our mothers died. Six years ago. Mallie and I talked about it while we were talking about the Common. Trading war stories about how she was pretty much shunned because she didn't follow fairy rules or something like that...she told me she was like Lindsay Lohan without the drug problem.

I talked about my mom...she was the most beautiful woman in the world...my sister Angie would tie for that. She was a television reporter for a local network affiliate...not owned by the biggies, but it had one news show surrounded by reruns of _Spin City and Buffy._.

But that station had a pretty decent news department. Mom was working on a big story...something about some activity in the Northeast. She took a private jet chartered by the station one night...she didn't tell me where she was going, she just kissed me goodbye as she always did when she was off playing Big Time Investigative Lone Wolf reporter.

I got the call later that night. They found what was left of the plane in the middle of Popham Beach State Park. The plane was definitely forced down. They never found her body.

I was dealing with that when I got another call just one day later. My sister, Angie had just found out about mom. She was a single mom herself she wanted to be alone so she dropped Maddie off with me and got in the car and drive off. The police say that she probably was crying so hard she didn't see the truck until it was too late.

And I have been fighting family ever since because they wanted Chicken but Angie had it in her will that I would take care of Maddie. Chicken's been with me ever since. In fact, I was in the middle of filling out adoption papers when this whole thing started.

Mallie asked me about my mom's name.

Her name was Anita.

**Storybrooke General Hospital 12:21p**  
**Regina's POV**

As mayor, there are some things you have to do. There are store openings, approve ditch diggings and accompany the Sheriff to investigate the mini-crime wave that has hit your little town.

I created Storybrooke from whole cloth, created the perfect little town in a time ahead of ours. I created it to be quiet, peaceful, crime-free (save for the occasional red-light running and anything that Dwarf Leroy would do after the second bottle).

But two attempted murders and a kidnapping in one day...well, the curse does have a way to make sure you don't leave. Sometimes you get amnesia. Other times it's almost losing your grandmother. Today, it's going face to face with your past.

It started out with us seeking out Ginger, the blind witch who was telegraphing the dreams that led us all to Boston in the first place. I don't know if she was working for Gold, had a falling out, or what. All I know...and a few others, is that we all had a new dream last night. It was five queens who were defending a whole kingdom from a menace that I am still trying to figure out (though I know that it was surrounding this kingdom...was it Storybrooke? I don't know) I knew three of the Queens...myself, Emma, and Snow. The other two, I do not know how. One was the young girl we met in Boston...the one who was so infatuated with me (stop, blushing, woman...), Holly. The other I cannot possibly understand why she was fighting on our side.

Cora.

Well, nothing from Ginger, basically because she was sleeping in her hospital room and Dr. Whale was being very very protective of her.

Blue met us at the hospital. There was nothing yet on Nova. Only that the shadow people grabbed her and they went into the night. The Blue Fairy and Grumpy had a long talk last night...more like a long cry, it seems. They decided that they would work together to help find the younger fairy. Blue would fairy-out and do a flyover tonight...

Next order of business: Ian Gold, aka Rumplestiltskin. Emma seemed pissed that he was in the hospital at all. She was jealous that she didn't get her hands on him first. An opinion I definitely sympathized with.

However, the imp was still in a coma. In and out of one since he was admitted. Belle was outside of the room. She hadn't moved out of that chair since they brought her from her house where he collapsed. The woman was almost catatonic, so questioning her was not going to work.

For me it was all a delaying tactic. What was next was something I didn't want to do, but had to...although Emma didn't think so.

"Baby, do you really want to do this?"

"Emma, I have to see it for myself. It could be a mistake...or a hoax...or a million other things..."

"Or it could be real..."

Our foreheads were touching. If there was any doubt that I love this woman, at that moment, it disappeared forever. She told me if I wanted to go in, she'd be with me. I said I wanted to.

Room 173.

Emma went first, I followed.

There was the tube helping him breathe, the heart monitor, thankfully, kept a steady beat. I came close to the sleeping body. I looked into his face and I quickly indicated I wanted to leave, and my Emma obliged.

When we went outside, my head collapsed into Emma's chest. I was loud and wailing and inconsolable.

It was Daddy. He was alive.

Daddy.

My...Daddy...

**Boston/The hotel parking garage****  
****Holly's POV**

We came back home. Chicken was in the backseat, I was driving, Mal was in the front passenger seat. She seemed nervous...apprehensive.

"I'm going to go get Maddie ready for bed; it will be good for her to be back in her own bed after everything that has happened. I'll be down in a bit." I told Mallie

"Good night Mallie. Will I see you in the morning?" Maddie asked clearly digging for dirt.

"I hope so Maddie. Sweet dreams little one." Mallie said to her softly.

Once we were upstairs and I got the bath water to the perfect temperature, I began to brush out Maddie's long curls while thinking about all that has happened lately. The other day I was dying, fearing what would happened to Maddie once I was gone, she has already lost her mother and her grandmother, I couldn't put her through that. Thanks to Regina, I won't have to worry about that anymore.

"Auntie? Is everything going to be okay now?" Maddie asked with these big sad eyes.

"It will be Chicken, I promise."

"What's going to happen when Mallie goes back to Storybrooke, or wherever she came from?"

"I assume I will go back to work and you will go back to school."

"Won't you be sad when she leaves?"

"Yeah...but that's life. I was sad when I left North Carolina after college but I got a lot more in return, so I can only hope that there will be something very exciting when she does go."

"I want you to be happy."

"I am happy Auntie, I have you!"

"I love you Chicken, now get in the tub and de-stink!"

Once Maddie was all cleaned up I tucked her into bed. Normally at bedtime I would read her a story but since we basically lived a fairy tale the last few days and we had an evil fairy tale character sitting downstairs I figured it was best to skip the story and just say goodnight. I knew I had to go back downstairs to talk to Mal try to figure out how she felt and how long she thought she had before she had to go back to Maine. I secretly prayed that she would be able to stay here for a long time since I pretty much fell in love with her but she didn't need to know that.

"I'm back." I announced as Mallie was looking at pictures on the wall

"Is this your mother and sister?" she asked looking at a picture of my family on the wall

"Yea that's them." I said with a tinge of sadness in my voice

"Your mom, she looks like someone I once knew."

"Interesting...too bad my mom was no fairytale character."

"Is that Maddie?"

"Yup that is Maddison Anita Bailey when she was only 3 months old."

"She was cute, just like her Aunt." I blushed almost bright red. That didn't stop me from what I had to ask.

"Listen Mallie, I truly love spending time with you but realistically how long can this last? You already said you have to go back to Storybrooke. You seemed apprehensive in the car, do you have to go back soon?"

"I do have to go back."

"When?"

"Unfortunately I have to go sooner than I had anticipated."

"Tonight?"

"As soon as possible. I was thinking in the morning."

My heart took a bit of a leap. A window of opportunity. At least I hoped. Well we have tonight. Let's enjoy it."

At that point, the older blonde seemed even more anxious. "There is something I need to discuss with you."

I knew it. Why would this be different? That's usually what's said before the person I fell for just happened to remember the wife/husband/partner and the 25 kids. Deep breath. Hollz. Let's get this overwith so I can back to my room and cry for another week...smile,...at least..

"Okay… what is it?"

"I want you to come back to Storybrooke with me."

Those 10 words repeated themselves in my ear. This never happened to me...I mean me wanting someone...and they wanting me back? My state of disbelief was at maximum, and the words "what's the catch?" were about to come out. Instead...

"Are you crazy? I have Maddie to take care of and I thought only fairytale characters could go there? I am no fairy tale character." At my response Mallie laughed which just pissed me off...

"Oh silly! First, you have abilities that I didn't think existed outside of Storybrooke, and I want to find out more...and I am sure you do, too. Plus, dear...I _do_ want Maddie to come as well! I know you are a packaged deal and I adore that child."

Makes sense, I'll admit...but...

"Okay...but that doesn't solve the whole me-not-being-a-fairy-tale-character problem"

At that point, Maleficent shifted into sass-mode: "Dear, first, we are not 'fairy tale' characters. We're just humans and other beings who just happen to come with abilities and baggage that you don't have. Then someone writes exaggerated stuff about us. 'Gina and I are not THAT evil, and Snow White is hardly a saint." Then, those voluptuous lips of hers formed a shit-eating grin: "And don't worry..._I_ will transport us there."

At which, Princess Holly the Practical stepped in: "Look...I can't just pack up and move tomorrow morning. I have a job that I want to get back to, Maddie has school...and besides..._we just met_!" I was totally in love with this not-so-evil woman but was definitely not going to share this tidbit.

"You can work at the hospital in Storybrooke they always need good nurses and assistants, and there is a school there. Snow's an excellent teacher .Maddie will be with Henry, Regina and Emma's son, they'll be the best of friends..."

I cut her off...I needed more info….."Okay I get that but where are we going to live? How am I going to get all my shit there and my car?"

"Don't worry you'll stay with me. I have a nice space under the town library. I can transform a room for Maddie it'll be what every girl dreams of. I will get your car there the same time as us and I will get the rest of your belongings there shortly."

"I don't know Mal..."

"Holly...Will you please take a leap of faith on me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because..." Mal was really nervous now. I was almost afraid to ask...

"Because what?"

"I...I think...Holly...I think...I...love you."

Oh shit there it was she said it but I still couldn't say it back. She looked at me with those light blue eyes, and we stood for the longest time looking at each other. Then we came closer...closer. And then those incredible lips met mine.

Oh, God, yes. There were fireworks. Roman candles. Firecrackers. Kisses like hers were thought to be illegal in 27 states and the District of Columbia. When our lips separated, I felt that I was hit by a Mack truck. Then a Peterbilt. And just for good measure, a Ford F-150. There was only one thing I could say...

"Okay well I guess we are going to Storybrooke."

Mallie kissed me again. "Good, let's um go to bed. Shall we?"

"We shall."

We spent that whole night feeling each other's bodies and kisses and the passion between us was unforgettable. I finally fell asleep around 1:30 am after Mallie gave me the rundown on "portal jumping" she convinced me that we would have plenty of time in the future to get to know each other's bodies better.

Good thing I'm a quick learner...

"Good morning Auntie! Mallie!"

"Good morning Chicken." I mumbled and Mallie wished her a good morning in a much more cheerful tone, for someone so evil she is awfully cheery in the morning.

"So Mallie should I call you Auntie too!" Maddie said with a quick giggle.

"Okay that's enough Chicken. Listen we need to talk."

"Mallie's leaving isn't she?" Maddie, the true observer.

"Yes but we are going with her!"

My niece then reacted like someone who just won the Powerball jackpot: "No shit! I can't wait! We need a change Auntie!" Mal immediately began to laugh.

"Looks she takes after you, babe!" Mallie said in between laughs.

"Chicken! Watch your mouth!"

"Yeah, Auntie. So where are going to stay there? Are you and Mallie in love?"

"We are going to stay with Mallie, she says she is going to create you a bedroom for you...and are we in love? I smiled at the evilest woman who ever lived and I answered.."Yeah."

I looked at Mallie through the corner of my eye and saw her face light up. That was the closest she would get to me saying those three words for sometime.

"Well, we need to get ready. Pack a few bags and put them in the Scion and then I will all of us. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Maddie and I both replied. I ran over and gave Mallie a quick kiss on the lips before telling her that I would do the dishes after I packed but she told me she would take care of it and just like that I was off to pack to start what could be a new life in a town that doesn't exist and all its citizens are fairytale characters.

Somedays, you just are that lucky.

**To Be Continued **


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: I'm done thinking that the producers and ABC are going to see sense. They will do what they will do regardless. So the bottom line is that this story has been, and for the most part continue to be in the head cannon of myself and my co-author Holly. I know __**Disney/ABC owns the show and the characters**__...this is what WE'D like to see._

_Thanks to all who have read this...up to 10K. WOW. It would be nice if a few more of you would be so kind as to review._

_Here we go..._

**Boston/Copley Hotel**  
**Holly's Suite**

**This is from the POV of...well, the text messages from Holly's iPhone, which Maleficent aka Mallie borrowed from the younger blonde since, well, its kinda hard to carry a Android whilst you were a fire breathing dragon...**

Regina: You do know we took the hats back with us...

Mal: And your point, Gina..?

Regina: Well, first off, why do you want to do any jumping? You got to Boston alright by yourself...

Mal: Gina...I'm bringing someone back...

Regina: WHAT THE # $%?! You're bringing someone one back HERE? Don't you realized that could upset the balance of things?

Mal: I'm sorry Gina, but I have to. It's Holly and her niece.

Regina: Ok...give me three good reasons why?

Mal: Ok Gina...One..The magic thing. We need to know where Holly got her abilities..

Regina: Good point...but I need two more!

Mal: Well, Gina...I think I love her. I mean I don't know if its Snow & Charming/you and Em true love, but something happened and I want to know if its real. I think Holly feels that way too..

Regina: She is a sweet one. If it wasn't for Emma...heck I think Emma feels likewise.  
Mal: :-D

Regina: Well, I'm still waiting for number three...

Mal: Well, because you are my dearest and oldest friend!

Regina: Not too sure. Pissed...rather..upset that you didn't tell me about Daddy...

Mal: It is your father.

Regina: Yes.

Mal: How is he?

Regina: Stable. They don't know exactly. Doc and Whale think it's magic-related. I think it's Mother.

Mal: F*ck no!

Regina: We think she;s waist deep in what's been going on here. Gold got attacked and they kidnapped Nova.

Mal: That sweet thing? Ok...if we can't do the jump, what do we do?

Regina: Look, I can get Henry to email you a map. You can get gmail on your phone...?

Mal: yes...and Holly does have a car.

Regina: Great! Email a picture of the car so we know what you look like.

Mal: What's the plan?

Regina: You guys drive up here. You CAN see the Storybrooke sign but not Storybrooke. Someone needs to be at the line to get you in. Just text me here when you're close.

Mal: Sweet...

Regina: Oh...and If I'm there, don't be surprised if I sock you one. You should have said something about Daddy...

Mal: I couldn't...so much stuff going on, and I wasn't sure anyway.

Regina: Forget it Mal. You'll just have to buy me dinner at Granny's

Mal: You know I love you...

Regina: I guess you do. I guess I love you too.

**12 Noon, later that day On the road, just past the Tobin Bridge on US1, now on i-95 N to God knows where, but Maddie, who's POV this is, thinks it's Storybrooke**

I never liked road trips.

Oh, Auntie thinks their fun, though when she went on one, she never took me along...and maybe for my safety probably a good thing. I was all hyped up about going through this magic portal to this place called Storybrooke. I'll be honest, I'm kinda nervous about this. I mean, Holly keeps telling me about all the women she's known who've...how did she put it...U-Hauled-it after one date...and now here we are...and we don't even have a freakin' U-Haul.

Besides, doing the turnpike has always been kinda boring. Nothing but exit signs and the occasional rest stop. And I know its a three hour drive...but it's two hours and we're barely in New Hampshire!

And...now don't me wrong...I am happy that Auntie's finally happy, but Auntie and Mal saying I love you every 5 minutes, while they're looking goo-goo-eyed at each other. Hey there's a road there, can you look at THAT while you're driving?

**Holly's POV**

It's all happening so fast, I can barely believe it. First we weren't going to drive...then after texting...I guess it was Regina, because I was reading the text, Mallie decided we HAVE to drive to Storybrooke. Of course, I don't know where the freakin' place is! So a kid she knows...I think it's Emma's kid...sends a Google map to my phone...some people couldn't figure out how to pack a smartphone under dragon's skin! Snort!

So...new plan. We all jump in the Scion, load up on Five Guy's Burgers and head out to bumfoo..._errrr._..Storybrooke, Maine. Mallie is quiet...I am hoping we find a rest stop before she gets into Are-We-There-Yet mode. Mallie's talking about being queen of some realm (and what the hell is a realm?), yammering away about swordfights and arguing with Regina...making up with Regina (hmmmmm...oops, sorry)...and someone named Aurora (she calls her a major spoiled bitch...please, baby, I lived in Boston!)

I mean I love her with all my heart, but she keeps asking how close are we? Hell I didn't know...I was like Captain Kirk in that last scene in the first Star Trek movie..."We're do we go now, Captain? Oh...how about thataway..."

And all this time, here's this MILFy blonde, looks like she's in her hot 40's, just with her eyes and mouth wide open looking at very billboard, passing car, and service station like a five year old on a Sunday drive. That's was when she wasn't looking at me like a 17-year old on a Sunday drive.

And then. she looks at me with those blue eyes of hers..."Baby, I can get you there faster..."

Uh-Oh...

**Storybrooke General **  
**Henry Sr.'s Room**  
**Regina's POV**

I have been sitting in this chair since 10 last night. And i am not getting up. This is, I guess, my judgment, really. I thought I killed my father to create this town I'm in...this Storybrooke. I ripped his heart out. I used that heart to create this town. I was so consumed with hate and want for revenge that I killed my own father, just to get some damned happy ending.

Oh, I got it, all right, but not what I thought I'd have. The woman I wanted to have revenge on is now my best friend. The woman who was my arch enemy is now about to become my wife. The son i named after him is now closer to me than ever.

And there is a large part of me that would trade all that for my father to see me again.

And an equally large part that wishes I could not be here.

A house just near the Storybrooke city limits

Two large brutish men are seated, watching menacingly at the small, petite figure tied in a chair. The woman is wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt. She has long brown hair and chocolate eyes. She is frightened almost to death. The woman is bound to a chair and gagged.

Her Storybrooke name is Astrid. Her real name is Nova. And she is a prisoner in this house.

Suddenly, an older man walks in the room. His walk is a combination of real and businesslike. he wears a dark suit. Balding, clean shaven.

The man walks up the the bound fairy. He smiles malevolently.

"Don't worry. Your knight in shining armor will be here to save you. And most important of all your mother..._superior_..." The man said that with an extra bit of acid. "And when SHE comes...I will have..." (The man leans down to the bound fairy and is now almost nose-to-nose with her) "...everything."

And as her captor, District Attorney Albert Spencer steps away from her, for the first time in her life, Nova knows the feeling of wanting to spit in the face of a human.

**2:21PM, Rest Area on I-95 Just outside of Fogg Corners, NH**  
**Holly's POV**

As soon as Mal said that we need to stop somewhere, we did. Rest stop just outside the some small town in NH, I forget the name. I didn't know why Mal wanted to stop, but Chicken needed to empty herself, so she bolted out of the car. I just hoped the toilet was relatively clean.

But it did give us a few minutes alone. She wanted to say something, but there was something I wanted to ask her...so I turned to her and bluntly (bad habit, I know) asked...why me?

She looked at me for a few moments. _(And I had to admit, I had to be the one to ask...the last 48 hours could have overtaxed anyone.)_ Then she answered...

"First, I think you are beautiful. And I am not just saying this. You are..." Her gaze was intense. "Holly, I don't know why I feel the way i do. All I know is that there is something about you that is drawing me to you. That wants to love you. To protect you. I never thought I would have this feeling...now I do. Scary when you think of it..."

Well, the feeling was mutual. "Scares me too Mal. Scares me to death. But I want to be with you. And to tell you the truth, I don't know how long this heart thing's going to last. I mean, everything I have ever done I've done because I knew I didn't have time and I wanted to do it now..."

"That includes Maddie?"

"Especially Maddie. Do you know I was give only two years to live before yesterday? I wanted to be a mom. Having Maddie with me was the closest thing to being a mom...  
"And now..."

"I wouldn't trade it for the world." I then leaned forward to kiss MY evil queen, when a pounding on the driver's side made me want to take back everything I just said.

"Would you two horndogs let me back in!" Chicken was outside the car. I mouthed the F word and opened the door.

Once back in Mal composed herself. "How fast do you want to get to Storybrooke?"

Maddie, always the skeptic: "Well, how about now.."

I rolled my eyes. Big mistake.

For Maleficent aka Mallie Crow aka the love of my life simply said "Close your eyes and count to 10."

We looked at each other with a "let's-humor-her" and we closed our eyes and listened while Maddie slowly counted to...

"...TEN!"

We opened our eyes. The rest stop was gone. I-95 was gone.

In its place was a two-lane blacktop in the middle of bum-foo nowhere. Nothing be trees. Grass. Blue sky. And...

"See, I told ya...we're home!" Mallie cheerfully announced it as she pointed to the wooden sign.

"Welcome to Storybrooke."

**TBC**

_**Next up: Storybrooke gets two new residents...who have a lot of learning to do. Plus a rescue...and a father and child reunion is only an emotion away.**_

_**Happy holidays, y'all.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Once Upon A Time, and its characters are property of Disney/ABC. This is fan fiction for fun only. No monetary gain or copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

_**Orientation Part 2**_

* * *

**Henry "Hank" Mills' room**  
**Storybrooke General Hospital**  
**Regina's POV**

I never knew it would come to this. This moment. Where I sit.

I am holding the hand of the father I killed. The father who heart I ripped out to exact revenge on one girl. The one that helped me create all...this.

I should be running. I should get in the car, drive out of town. Save myself.

But there I am holding the hand of the father I killed...who is fighting for his life.

I know would sound strange...to anyone outside of Storybrooke. What is stranger is the fact that I am not alone.

Emma is with me, holding my other hand. I ruined her first 28 years. Yet she sits by me waiting with me. Loving me.

And so is her mother. Snow. Mary Margaret. It gets confusing even for me. Especially considering Snow was the woman I wanted revenge on. We declared uncivil war on each other. We tried to kill each other many times. Until we realized that we could not, because I still loved her, and she loved me.

And so the three of us sit and wait, Wait for Daddy's eyes to open. For him to see me again. For his judgement.

The door to the room opens. It's Blue. Damned fairy always picks the wrong time to bust in. She's asking Emma to come to the door. Sheriff business...something about a rescue operation. Snow, bless her, tells Blue to check with Charming, he's in charge right now. She leaves. Trying to like that fairy, but sometimes its impossible.

Now just the four of us. Part of me wishes my other Henry was here to he great-grandfather. but then, there was so much effort in getting him to love me again I did not want to risk it.

Emma kisses my cheek and Snow rubs my wrist. I keep looking down at Daddy. He's still bald, but his side hair is shorter and he has a goatee. Rather distinguished, i must say... but then I'm biased. He actually looks younger than he was before he looks...

Oh gods. His eyes. Fluttering...

He's trying to get them open...

Snow sees it too...she runs to the door, opens, and yells for a doctor,

Emma holds my hand tighter. She knows this is the moment.

I whisper, "Daddy...?" I don't even try to stop the tears. I keep holding his hand. "Daddy...?"

Then his hands...tighten around mine. Daddy is holding my hand.

He's holding MY hand. I turn for a moment, and I see Emma. She's beaming. She doesn't stop her own tears. Neither does Snow.

I think i hear footsteps...it doesn't matter anyway. And then I hear a whisper. My daddy's still holding my hand...

"Regina..."

I bend over to hear...

"I missed you...so...much.'

I pull my hand from Emma's and I embrace Daddy's head.

'I...still...love you...angel..." And Daddy's words, I lose it. 30 years of fear have gone away. I hear both Emma and Snow sobbing uncontrollably too Doc races in...

It's going to be alright. I have Daddy back.

* * *

**Storybrooke City Limits**  
**Holly's POV**

Now I know Maleficent and I are in love...because we've been bickering like an old married couple for the last 6 minutes.

"So why can't we just start the car up and ride on in?," I say.

"Because we have to be _let_ in," she says

"_LET_ in? What the fuck are you saying? _LET_ in? I don't see any palace guards! There's no barriers! I don't even see any fuckin' toll booths!" (All that time in Boston can teach one the proper usage of the word, fuck. Quite an art, actually...)

"Language, dear...language! Now, the curse is actually an intelligent one, Holly. Storybrooke will allow only those it _wants_ in. The fact that you saw the sign proves that. Now we can come in, but someone who's already on the inside can allow us in. And don't worry, baby...someone's coming..."

And sure enough, a car drives up, then makes a U-turn. Now, I am pretty up on cars...I had a cousin who was a restorer. But I wonder if he would be up on restoring this. A cherry 1983 AMC Eagle 4 wheel drive. Red with black trim. Out pops this cute blonde in Wrangler jeans and a Be-A-Pepper tee.

She stops right in front of the three of us, makes a big wave-like arm movement, then yells, "OK, guys, drive thru!"

Mal, Chicken, and I jump into the Scion. Mal tells me just move up to in front of the Eagle, When I do, Mallie signals me to stop, then my witch of a lover gets out and hugs the younger-looking blonde. Mal signals me to get out, and introduces her friend.

"Holly...Maddie...this is my friend Kathryn." The younger blond shakes our hands. She has the cutest smile...she's pretty much beaming. She also seems to know what's what.

Hi, guys...I'm the town lawyer, ex-of-Prince-Charming, and best friend of the Mayor...non-dragon division." On that last, she winks at Mallie, who just grins and rolls her eyes.

I introduce myself and Maddie, and mention that I pretty much have a million-zillion questions. Kathryn...or shall I say _Little Miss Sunshine_ responded, "All in good time. But let's get you into town, first."

* * *

It took a good ten minutes to get into Storybrooke proper, but when we did I thought I stumbled into one of those Norman Rockwell paintings. The place looked so much like Mayberry I almost expected Barney Fife to come out and give me a ticket.

No Barney...or even a Sheriff Swan. But there was a tall, scruffy-looking guy who was wearing a star stepping out of one of the buildings. I took one look at the guy and I started to ask a question to myself...is this a small town, or the farm system for GQ and Cosmo?

Mal got out and gave this deputy person a rather enthusiastic hug, then he introduced himself. "August W. Booth, at your service." Introduced Mr. Booth to Chicken and myself, blubbering all the way. Mal just smirked and said something August having that effect on every female. Then, Mr. Booth took Mallie aside and whispered something to her. Mallie's face went pale. Very, very pale.

She then turned to me and Chicken with urgency. "August will take you to Granny's Inn. You'll stay there for a few days while I set something up for us. Meanwhile, I have to go do something." Mallie was almost in a panic, and I asked why.  
"Do you believe in fairies?"

"72 hours ago, I'd would have just said 'huh', but after all me and Chicken's been through...Ok, I'll bite.."

"They've kidnapped one. a good one. Her name is Nova. We're going to try to rescue her tonight."

Oh, that sense of adventure was coming on. Danger. Intrigue. Batman and Robin, The Lone Ranger and Tonto. The Dragon and...oh, I'll figure a name for us. anyway, I was beaming when I asked...

"Can I come?"

"Absolutely NOT, dear!" Mallie was firm on that one. Then , taking a composing breath, she explained. "You _have_ powers, but you and I don't know how strong they are. That's one of the reasons I brought you here...because you need to know what you have." Mallie paused. She closed her eyes, then her eyes met mine. "And besides dear... I don't want to lose you before whatever we have just started..."

And then she kissed me on the lips. That woman's going to melt my heart. And I just got it fixed.

* * *

**The empty shack outside of town.**  
**POV: Nova, tied up in a dark room. **

I'm tied to a dusty wooden chair. Room's locked. There's a fireplace, a few more chairs, a table. So much dust in here you can plant crops on the floor.

Ex-trolls and ex-ogres, all dresses in black shirts and jeans, come in and out of the room. Never less than two in the room at one time. All of them looking at me as if they want to beat me or kill me or...I can't think of it. I don't want to.

Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Dreamy. Dreamy smiling at me. Dreamy kissing me. Dreamy. Dreamy. Keep thinking of Dreamy. Blue. Not Blue...yes, Blue. Even though she's tried to keep Dreamy and I apart, she did it because she cared. She IS my mom, or at least to me she is to me. Henry. That cute little kid. Snow and Charming. Red. Kathryn. Granny. Even Regina. Happy thoughts of the people I love. Happy.

Oh Gods. Its...him. He walks up to me. He grins. I want to shrink, but I can't. Ropes are probably enchanted. He walks out the door. I hear instructions behind the door. Keep her tied, he says. They'll come at any time to take her. Keep her here. He walks out.

They'll come to take her? Meaning me? Recused? Who? Is Dreamy coming? Charming? I hope they do. I know that man. Blue knows him too. Everyone here thinks he's Spencer, but he's not. The forest knew him as King George, but he's not.

But I know who he is. I know exactly...exactly who he is. He controls the Dark One. The only one who can.

I know _exactly_ who he is.

The word terrified does not even begin to describe how I feel. Please gods. Help me. Help us.

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, not one of my best efforts, but I wanted to get this out and going before my beta and OC namesake goes to Florida and flashes her hot bod for all to see. Stay safe love, and we'll cook up 28 when you get back._

_Note to all OUAT characters, no matter what happens on TV, you are safe here. All of you. Maybe with one exception._

_Hint, if you think you know who the bad guys are in this one, think again. You may be right and wrong!_

_Happy New Year. Click review and feed the pigeons, please._


	28. Chapter 28

_**Once Upon A Time, and its characters are property of Disney/ABC. This is fan fiction for fun only. No monetary gain or copyright infringement intended. I am sorry it is so short...explaination at the end. This is after Regina's visit to her dad. Think of it as an intermediate drabble...**_

_**Orientation Part 3**_

**3PM**

**Storybrooke Hospital/Snack Room**

**Snow's POV**

Walked in to get a cup of coffee from the machine. I always thought there was something wrong with that. Coffee should come from you. Coffee or hot chocolate , if you made it right, was love. This soup that was coming out of the machine was, well, dark mud. Maybe THIS was the torture Regina had in mind when she created Storybrooke.

Speak of the devil.

There she was, sitting alone, sipping on her own cup of the foul brown brew. I went over, kissed her forehead, and sat down.

Regina looked like she had been through a Kitchenaid mixer set of fluffy. She was breathing heavier than usual. That had me worried. I asked if there was anything wrong. She slowly shook her head from side to side.

Then I asked about Henry Sr. Her dad. she lifted her head to answer.

"He's Hank here. The doctor's said that they don't know what might have happened to him. Whale and Doc think it could be magic related. Meriwether's taking a look at him now."

Her eyes were are as red as her prize apples. She grew more emotional. "This is how it all started. My daddy. Yours. It should never..." She went quiet, except for the sobbing.

I held her hand. I told her that I knew about her and my daddy. All of it. How he died. But I also knew why. It was not the best kept-secret. I did not want to believe that my daddy...the daddy that loved _me_...could also be so cruel.

I know how Regina _thought _she felt about me...and how I _thought _I felt about _her_. But after all this time. I realized that I would have done the same things she did. And she would have done the same things I did. I told her all this.

And I found myself trying to control it. And losing. I took my knuckle and lifted Regina's tear-stained face to meet mine. She knew it, and I knew it, but I had to say it. As much as I tried not to...and the gods know I did try...I never stopped loving her. And that was the moment I knew that I could forgive her for everything. Even my daddy.

All Regina could say was, "I love you too, Snow White."

I scooted my chair over to hers and we collapsed into each others arms. Crying loudly.

The coffee went cold. Not that it mattered.

**TBC**

_**Sorry...This was supposed to be longer, but I wanted to get something up before the weekend. And my beloved beta is down with the flu everyone seems to catch.**_

_**For those who think that a Snow Queen friendship is not canon, (A) the beginnings of that are listed in a separate story I'm doing called "Gamers." It is in progress, as is this one. And (B) the good thing about fan fiction is that you can write how you want the show to go. AU all the way.**_

_**We WILL get to the plans for Nova's rescue in 29. Not to mention the real reason why all this is going on, and another pairing, plus my OC's orientation into Storybrooke. Well. they need to know.**_

_**Thanks for sticking with me on this. Later.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_This will be a long one guys. Thanks to Holly. OUAT belongs to ABC. Memo to Hayden: Please let the OUAT producers be reminded of your last show. NBC didn't listen to the fans either. et tu, __**Heroes**__..._

**Storybrooke City Hall**

**Town/War Council**

**Mallie's POV**

_"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"_

I had to apologize right after I said that. But I could not do that. First, we just started as a...well, "we." I've had too much loneliness and unhappiness in my life. Gods, I died twice.

But Holly is special. In the last few days she has touched my heart and very few humans have done that. So as much as she wants to live her own action movie, I can't let her in on this. Cora may be involved, and that's almost too much for me.

So before the meeting I kissed her and I gave her niece Maddie hug. I asked Kathryn Nolan to take them to the mayor's mansion and stay there for a few days. I know that Reggie and Emma would need the company (and the possibility of Reggie walking around butt nekkid in the house was enough to keep her occupied until I was done. Kept me occupied many a night myself...but that's another story).

The meeting got down to business. It was quick, because we only had one thing to plan. We needed to rescue Nova, and we needed to do that tonight.

**Storybrooke Hospital**

**Mr. Gold's Room**

Gold...Rumple...lay in his bed. Belle had been at his side since he arrived at the hospital. Neither really heard the door open when Regina and Emma entered. Belle and Gold looked up, said nothing. The Mayor and the Sheriff flanked the bed. They were both all-business.

Regina was the one who spoke. "Rumplestiltskin. My father is here in the hospital. So is Graham. I know they were both connected with whatever you cooked up in Boston. I know you were worked over by four people. I just want to know one thing." She leaned closer to the injured imp for emphasis. "Was my mother one of them?"

The Rumple who answered was not the one of snappy retorts. He was the one of anger and want for revenge. "Dearie, I can not only confirm it was your mother. I can tell you who else was in on my...accident."

The three women now looked with interest at the wounded imp. "Most of what you see was the handiwork of Mr. Jones. Man almost got his crocodile."

Emma, stoned-faced: "Who else?"

"Well, my child, there was our lovely district attorney."

Regina looked at Emma: "Spencer...King George. Why am I not surprised?"

Rumple then turned to Emma himself: "The other person would be of particular interest to you, Sheriff Swan..."

And when Gold mentioned that person's name, Emma Swan's face went totally white.

So did Regina's.

When Regina and Emma left Gold's room, Snow was waiting for them. Snow hugged both daughter and soon-to-be-daughter in law, the filled them in. The good news: that Holly and Maddie were in Storybrooke, they were waiting at Granny's. Regina talked to Mal earlier while she was taking a break from sitting with Henry Sr. Regina agreed that Mallie and her two companions would be staying at the Mills mansion until she can find a place for the three of them. The not so-good news: tonight they plan to rescue Nova. Mallie had already said she was in, along with Snow, James, and Red, and Blue. The Giant, Anton was recruited. And Leroy was coming along as well.

"Are you drafting us, Mom?"

"Now, Emma. Just you." Snow winked at Emma, which generated one of the few smiles Regina had all day.

After agreeing to meet at Granny's, Snow left, and Emma and Regina looked at each other.

"Well, Gina, wanna wrestle to see who gets to tell my mother that, A...her dad's alive, B...he's here, and C...he's the bastard that helped beat up Gold?"

"Nope, no need to. You do A and B and be the good guy. I'll take C." Regina took a sigh. "Here's hoping I don't kill all the good I've done.

* * *

**The Mills Mansion**

**Later that afternoon**

**Regina's POV**

The first thing I yelled when we got to the house was Henry's name. Why Kathryn was still my friend after all I've done to her I could never figure. But then, so was her insistence to be called Kathryn and not her real name from the Realm, Abigail, though she told me once that when her memories came back, she realized that she didn't want to go back to the woman she was, that she like what she is. And what she is right now is a dear friend...and Henry's babysitter while I was at the hospital.

Emma and our new temporary housemates (I AM stressing the word _temporary_), Holly and Maddie were outside getting the baggage belonging to our guests from Boston. It's been a very rough day. First, finding that Daddy was alive. Not to mention that he still loved me. He knows some of the things I've done, but not all. Or at least I hope he doesn't. And if he does, and he still loves me...just one more thing that doesn't makes sense...

After meeting with Snow (I've learned to love her in her Mary Margaret mode, all heart and no brain...but then that heart is a big as the universe. So many times I've apologized for calling her an idiot. Her husband? Another matter...another story, I guess), we went to check on Ginger, the woman who had been sending us the messages in our dreams that started all this. Whale has been caring for her at the hospital. In fact, I've never seen him more attentive to anyone. Physically, she's going to be fine. Emotionally, Whale says that she has major issues. And before I could say what I wanted to say, he told me that he knows about her reputation...rightly earned...as the child-eating Blind Witch, but he also sees she's trying to change.

He used me as a model. Thanks, Dr. Frankenstein.

Henry bounded, in sporting a big 1000-watt smile and almost tackled me when hit me with a hug. I had been away in Boston only a few days (but what days!), and my heart melted when show showed how much he love me.

Then Emma came in with a couple of duffels, and she got the same Henry-hit. A couple of years ago, I would be jealous. But that was then, this is now. We are family.

Kathryn was just standing there, watching, smiling. I ran over and gave my friend a big hug and a thank you for watching Henry. I never realized how good of a friend she was. And I wish I was a better person to her. Oh well, nice thing about redemption...second chances.

Emma comes over to me. She looks really pained when she tells me she has to run back to the station: Mallie, Blue and the Idiot Patrol _(reminder...gotta be kinder to Charming...got to be kinder to CHarmimg... GODS, that's going to take a lot of work!)_ are going to try to rescue that fairy tonight. Emma's going to make sure they don't botch the job.

But before my darling leaves, more duffels. This time attached to Holly and Maddie. It becomes a hug fest as my Boston sweethearts drop their bags and start hugging everyone. I then introduce the two visitors to our son. Of course, I taught our son well, he was a perfect gentleman. That is until it was time to shake Maddie's hand.

He looked transfixed. Last time I saw his eyes like that, Emma got him an Xbox 360 _(I gave him a regular Xbox, and he gave me the cold shoulder. For two months). _Now, granted, Maddie was a real cute girl. But there are a lot of cute girls in Storybrooke, and he never had this reaction (of course this was from the little child that thinks it's gross every time his moms kiss..). And Maddie just kept shaking his hand...slowly.

Emma smirked, Kathryn just smiled, Holly rolled her eyes, and I was just asking myself two questions...will Emma come home in one piece tonight...and who's going to have _That Talk_ with our son?

* * *

**Later that evening**

**Mills Mansion**

**Holly's POV**

This place is HUGE. I mean I've seen some big houses in Brookline and Cambridge. But this is almost like a castle _(I mention that to Regina, and she giggled. And I didn't peg her as a giggler)._

She showed us to our rooms where we would be staying until we get settled...or at least until Mallie and I figure things out. Both we huge and all decked out, each having a a semi-big screen, and all the fixings _(Which will be fine on those nights when I want to watch Grey's Anatomy and Maddie immerses herself in the sea of Glee. And with my luck, Mal would probably watch MSNBC or some crap like that...seems the type)._

After we put our stuff away, Henry took us on a tour of the house. It was almost antiseptic. Henry told us that his mom was a bit of a neat freak and she likes things just so, though she's lightened up a bit after being around Emma. And of course, all the time he was looking for a reason to ask Maddie something. She was nice, although she took me aside to express her annoyment. "He's a cute kid and all, but...I think he has a _crush_ on me..." Maddie said the word "crush" the way I used to say "pop quiz." I reassured her that it was alright, and besides, she was a very cute girl for 12.

"But Auntie, he's 11."

"Let's face it, Chicken...you're a cradle robber!" Maddie rolled her eyes at me for some reason...

Dinner was amazing. Regina Mills was not only a woman of magic, but a woman of magic in the kitchen. I was going to ask how she knew that Eggplant Parmesan with meat sauce was my favorite! And her homemade cider...stuff should be illegal. _(the kids got homemade sparkling soda...seems one of the things she got for the holidays was a SodaStream)_.

Later we sat and talked. As much as I love Mallie, there was still something about Regina that could blow you away. Her smile...the way she winks at you..._ahhhhhh_...

* * *

Anyway she was giving me the Cliff's notes on Storybrooke. Now let me see if I get this right...the town shrink is Jiminy Cricket...the town pharmacist is one of the 7 dwarves. So's the town drunk. The Blue Fairy used to be a nun, now she is just the headmistress at the school. And so on...

Considering one week ago all I could say about myself is that I was head rugrat wrangler at the Little Humans Daycare Center, I was surprised at all this that my head wasn't exploding. Regina said that she and Emma would sit down with me tomorrow and give me lesson one on Storybrooke 101.

Emma...when she said her name, she went silent and bit her lower lip. She was worried about her companion. I could see that she was deeply in love with Emma and that she wished she was there in the thick of the action. "That woman needs me."

I told Regina that Emma and Mal would be alright. I had to say that one aloud because I was worried too. And like Regina, I was wondering what was happening.

The most Mallie told me was that she and a bunch of the Brookies were headed to the outskirts of town _(that's my name for 'em...I mean they have townies in Boston, right?)_. They said that they could find this person named Nova who was kidnapped a couple of nights ago. _(So I guess they name their kids after Chevys around here_).

Anyway, Henry went to the bookcase and got the book that was almost as big as he was called "Once Upon A Time." "That's the book that started all the trouble!" I guess Regina was kidding when said that. But Henry said that almost everything in the book came true...and those that didn't, but book changed to cover it. I was long past the point this week to say if anything was not impossible.

Henry started skimming through the book. It talked about Snow White and Prince Charming and the Evil Queen (When Regina said she was the one in question, Henry corrected her: "You changed, Mom."

As Henry skimmed through the book and mentioned some of the characters in the thing. Henry did express some surprise that there were a bunch of empty pages in the back that he didn't notice before. _(BFD, I used to work at Barnes and Noble for five minutes...they do that all the time.)._

So Regina, Henry, and I were talking. Regina definitely loves that kid, and it looks like its a love that's returned. Too many kids are in positions they have to fear their parents. I felt lucky that never happened to me, or, apparently, to Henry, and I will never let that happen to my Chicken.

Ahh, Chicken. How many times have I noticed the kid was usually the smartest person in the room, but because she was young, almost no one would listen.

"Hey, guys...this book." It was Henry's beloved book, so he listened to Maddie. And since Regina loved Henry, she listened. And because I was curious, I listened.

"Henry, what's this story. Its near the end of the book..maybe I missed it when you showed me..."

Henry and Chicken were both looking at the book. He seemed puzzled because he had never seen the story before and it looked unfinished.

**"_And so, one night, a courageous group of men and women gathered outside a house in the woods outside the new kingdom to rescue their friend. They included the new king and queen, the monarch's main guard, their fairy protector, a giant, a dragon, and..."_**

"The savoir..." Regina gasped the words open-mouthed.

And that dragon...could that be...?

"Wow, the book is writing itself? This is happening right now?" Henry was a mixture of excitement and panic. If the book was writing itself, and it was writing what was happening on the mission that Emma and Mallie were on...

They were about to find out, for new paragraphs were starting to fade into blank pages...

**TBC**

* * *

_I wish the ending was better...but the next chapter will be kick-arse! Action, a rescue, and a BIG REVEAL!_

_I would like to thank everyone who has left a comment. I'm just also saying that the next chapter may be the final one in this volume. A second one will start soon after, with maybe some supplementary stories put in. Then, hopefully, I will write using what I learned on other stories...and I swear it will not be as long as this! _


	30. Chapter 30

_Thanks to my Beta, Holly for her help, corrections, and head expanding praise._

_So you can keep track..._

Regular type is when Regina, Holly, Henry and Maddie are talking

**Bold is when the book is writing the action**

_Italics are when you are in the thick of the action._

_Now that were set...let's finish this volume_

_Oh...and ABC owns OUAT. Oh...if we did._

"**And it came to pass that chilly night, that the brave souls on a quest to save their friend, the fairy Nova, came to a clearing. The Good King and Queen, The Evil Queen Maleficent, The Savior, The Giant, the dwarf Grumpy, and the Blue Fairy had found a house in the middle of that clearing, seemingly warmly lit.**

**Earlier that day, Queen Snow White sent her scouts, two bluebirds as reconnaissance. The birds returned with news that Nova was being held against their will, guarded by a number of ogres, trolls, and the mysterious Shadow People, but they could not find anyone else there..."**

"Wait just a second..._bluebirds_?" Holly Morris was _verklempt_ as she was following along with Henry Mills' reading the chapter in the book being written before here very eyes.

"Actually, Holly..," Henry's mother Regina, explained, "...Snow's main ability is that she can communicate very well with woodland creatures...her husband included."

"_Moooommmmm...!_" Henry facepalmed as Holly's niece Madison Bailey suppressed a giggle.

"Its true, Henry," Regina continued. "Snow and I are on excellent terms now, but there was a time when Snow would train those birds to go out every Monday morning at 9 to fly over my head..."

"And...?" asked Holly.

"What do you think birds do when the fly over you?" replied the mayor, to a rousing chorus of "ewww"s from the younger pair in the room.

Holly scooted over and kissed Regina tenderly on the cheek. "I'd never do that to you, Regina." Then the Boston blonde smiled. Regina put her arm around Holly and said softly, "Does Mallie know exactly how lucky she is to have you?"

Holly gave a smirk. "I'd answer that...when they're not around..," pointing to Maddie and Henry, both giving the adults pointed looks. "The book's filling up mom," Henry told the elders with a cocked eye.

Then everyone turned their attention to the book. Books don't usually write themselves everyday anyway...

**The decision was made. Because she could make herself small, the Blue Fairy would be the one to go in first. Once she freed Nova, she'd give the signal and the rest would charge the house. With good wishes behind her, the Blue Fairy flew into her mission...**

_**Blue's POV**_

_When I think about it, all of this was my fault. All of this, beginning with Daniel. If I had not left well enough alone._

_Too late now. I have to do this. To save myself. To save Storybrooke. To save the only person I love more than life. My Nova._

_I got to the window. It would all be so easy if I didn't emit so much light. The windows had not been washed in a while. It almost looked like Christmas time without the tree. There were three chairs. Nova was tied to one, with her back facing the window. She looked alright but I don't know what, if anything, they did to her. There was at least one ogre in the room. Jeans and a black t-shirt. They probably got reduced in size, the same as Tiny when he first came to Storybrooke. They just looked like very tough humans. Same with the trolls. I could see one passing by the door leading out._

_It was nice of them to start a roaring fire. It keeps Nova warm, but also keeps me from flying down that chimney._

_I flew away from the wall of the house...looked around for an opening. _

_Vents. At the bottom of the house! And one vent looked like it was open wide enough for me to squeeze in._

_I fly down. Pull my wings in. Squeeeeeeeeeeze..._

_Good. I'm in..._

**The fairy darkened her presence. The light that usually shown as she moved around had to be dimmed. Now, the Blue Fairy had to find an opening to the room that held the White Fairy...luckily, a large knot hole in the wall was found. Just enough for the Blue Fairy to crawl through. Now, she was in the room...**

_**Blue's POV**_

_Gods, she's crying. I knew Nova tried to be brave. It's what I taught her. But there is only so much any creature can take. One ogre yelled at Nova to shut up. Now...NO! Don't hit...! Oh, she calmed down. The ogre pull's back._

_Gods, you will __all__ pay for this. __In full__._

_I still myself. I hide behind a lampstand. A troll and an ogre are talking. They leave the room. _

_One moment alone. My chance._

_I run as fast as I can from the lampstand to the chair Nova's in. Can't risk being spotted...not now. I sprout my wings. And fly up. Now I'm at her hands..._

_**Nova's POV**_

_I feel something. It can't be...it's...I feel the tingle of dust. Ruel? Is that you?_

_**Blue's POV**_

_The ropes are loose. She can wiggle free now...No! Noises. They're coming back..._

**The troll and the ogre returned to the room, but they didn't notice their prisoners bonds had been loosened...**

"I feel so helpless." And indeed, Regina did. As the words and illustrations formed on the pages, she wanted to be out there in the thick of things, directing the action, being a part of it. Holly looked at her hostess with the same eyes of concern.

"Regina, I wish I was there too. I mean, Mallie's out there..."

"Holly, so's Emma. My whole..." Regina was about to say the "f" word. She never really had one of those, actually. Not in the Forest and certainly not in Storybrooke. Alas here she sits the Evil Queen of All Worlds, with her best friend's lover and her niece; her son and worrying about the woman who was going to be the wife of the Queen, as well as her soon-to-be-in-laws...that would be the "f" word..._family_... right there.

Meanwhile, henry continued to read the story...

**It was now or never. The Blue Fairy had to act fast...**

_**Blue's POV**_

_A distraction. I need to get their attention so I could get to Nova, fully free her so she could reduce, sprout wings, and we could try to fly out. Then there were the "troops" outside. I said I'd give a signal, but I didn't say what it was. To be honest, I don't know what it could be. Then, I saw the roaring fire and I figured it was going to help to kill two birds with one stone._

_I reached in a pocket..grabbed just enough dust to do the trick. I used it to create a ball of energy. Not a fireball, but enough energy...I threw the ball in the fire. I think a troll saw me throw it in. When the ball got to the fire, it didn't matter..._

**Snow White was anxious. She was a woman of action, and while the troop was sitting in the tall bushes surrounding the house. Emma and David tried to calm her down, but Snow wanted to see what the signal would be. She wanted to do something.**

**Mallie was also anxious. She volunteered to be the back-up, and not because of fear. She knew that she had an ability that could only be used if anything else failed. That's why her new love was in a safe place...**

"Safe place, my ass! I want to be at her side..."

"Holly.." said Regina to her anxious houseguest, "I want to be with Emma. But what if something happened to both of us. What would happen to Henry?" Then she whispers, "What would happen to Maddie if something should happen to you...?"

That was enough to make Holly stop and think for a bit. Meanwhile Maddie gave the two adults a look while Henry continued reading...

**Suddenly, there was a small explosion. Not enough to damage much, but enough to get someone's attention. WIth that, the team massed around the house: Emma, Red, and Snow took the side where Blue and Nova were, David, Grumpy, and Tiny were in the front.**

**Inside, Blue and Nova were now full human-sized. The force of the explosion knocked the younger fairy on her back. The bumps on her back where wings were starting to grow caused great pain. The trolls and ogres rushed into the room. They were silent but very menacing. Rescue looked like a lost cause. Until the lost cause burst the front door in.**

**One of the advantages of 410 pounds was that when you shift all that weight into one foot, it becomes one hell of a battering ram. The front door was on the floor. Tiny, Grumpy, and David were in, and quickly started to clean up. Fists and bodies were flying pretty much everywhere in the front of the house. Meanwhile in the rear, Emma and Snow sent magic beams through the window, smashing the glass. Blue gave the signal, and the two fairies quickly shrank and flew out the window. Red had a burlap bag which caught the fairies, then the shapeshifter put the bag in her purse for safe keeping.**

Fist pumps all over as Henry continued to read from the book. Print was now filling the pages and an almost supersonic rate as Regina was swelling with pride at how her fiance and her former stepdaughter were applying the lessons she taught them.

**As fast as the trolls and ogres were filing out of the they were being dealt with by Team Good. Systematically, the villains were incapacitated by the men and tied up by the women. A small group of trolls tried to flee into the woods, only to be met by a large wolf who was eyeing the group like Wimpy would look at an all-you-can-eat-hamburger stand.**

**When the the three trolls ran out into the open arms of the sheriff and the Queen, following the trio was Red Lucas, looking very demure, as if she did not know why the three men were running from her. Of course the three trolls did, and so did The King, the Giant, and the Dwarf as they sent the three to sleep, via their fists.**

Three of the four watching the story unfold were pretty much euphoric, except for the fourth. Regina knew that this story was reaching a happy ending a bit too quickly. And she was right...

_**Maleficent's POV**_

_It was going all too well. I hung back because of what Blue told me about...well, if my suspicions were correct, I was in the right place right now._

_I could hear the discussions. Blue and Nova had regrown to human size. Leroy was all over Nova with kisses and hugs, and Blue let them alone (for once, and about damn time). I came closer and I was hearing Nova say something about Spencer...King George. Basically confirming that bastard was part of all this. The poor fairy was near hysterics, saying...almost screaming that she knew who Spencer really was. Of course he's King George. Everyone knows that..._

_But Nova kept going...NO NO, I know who he REALLY is...you can see it in his eyes..._

_He's..._

_However...at that moment, I noticed them. So did everyone else. _

_I noticed them forming. Solidifying. And that laughter. Not much frightens me. But that laughter does. Taunting, satanic laughter._

_The shadows._

**TBC**

_Ok...we'll finish Volume one the next time. Volume 2 starts immediately after. And as always, comments are very welcome._


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: Before I start writing this, I need to say something. I am pretty much done with what is on ABC right now. I'm not just talking about SwanQueen. I am GDMF tired of investing heart and soul into a TV series, any series and have the producers use creative license to kill off a character. There_ _was a time when someone was written out of a show, they would be sent to Aunt Bertha's or something like that._

_This week, Disney/ABC (who owns the show, not I. Disclaimer done) is getting a lot of mileage with a hashtag #OneWillDie. I'll tell you what will die...and want, need, or desire to watch OUAT, The ABC Television Network, or TV in general. It has come to this._

_My fic will continue no matter (this, I am sure comes as a disappointment to many), and in MY fics, I will not be killing off anyone (no this does not limit my options...it frees them.). _

_This is the final chapter in volume one._

_A note about the Shadow People: They came from Episode 44 of a radio show called The Hall of Fantasy. called "The Shadow People" by Richard Thorne. I'll give him that credit, since I do not know the producers of the show._

_I'll start on Volume II VERY soon. _**_Please review_**_._

_One more thing. _Regular=Regina, Henry, OC Holly, and OC Maddie at the Mansion.

**Bold=The Book. **

_Italics=The action ongoing. _

_Got it? Good...Movin' on..._

_Update: This will be published AFTER "The Miller's Daughter." No matter what happens on TV, everyone is safe here. I promised. That includes Cora_

_Update 2: Lets just say that by the time this story started, someone gave Regina a hug!_

* * *

**VOLUME 1 Final Chapter**

* * *

**Holly's POV**

"So...what the hell ARE shadow people anyway?" I wanted to know because Henry read about them in that book, Mallie and everyone else could be in trouble, and Regina was the only thing stopping me from getting out there. And SHE was pretty antsy herself. Don't say I blame her because of her answer...

"Ok...you know I told you about the wraith that tried to get me...?" I nodded. She continued.

"Shadow People are worse. Emma calls wraiths soul suckers, and for once she's accurate. They pull the soul out of your body and eat it. Shadow People are worse. They go for everything, body and all.

I cringed when hearing of this. And those things were the ones that got this Nova person. The one that Mallie, Emma and the others were trying to rescue. I cringed even more when she finished the thought.

"I know of only one thing who could command the shadows. And it's not the dark one. He does go by several names. Abaddon...Pocker...Mammon...Old scratch..."

"Satan...?" Again, Madison proved she was the smartest person in the room..

But the devil? The devil is REAL?

"Guys..." Henry wanted to finish the story...

**The Shadows surrounded the heroes. They seemed like human shadows, dark...alive. This is what they do..surround you, let you know they can take you at anytime, then strike.**

**Their first target was Emma. They may be shadows, but their actions were painful. The shadows knew that the power of the White Knight would be diminished without the darker power of the Evil Queen. They attacked Emma's legs first. Snow and David tried to pull their daughter free from the grip of the Shadows but to no avail. Red went wolf, hoping sharp teeth could do the trick. Tiny realized that brute strength could not hold a force that grab you, but you could not even touch them.**

**And all through this the Blue and Pink Fairies were holding each other, frightened to near death. Leroy clung to his love, maybe hoping that could hold the shadows off...**

* * *

_**Maleficent's POV**_

_It isn't easy. _

_The last time I did this transition quick was chasing the Prince in that castle. The transition takes time...and that I don't have._

_But there was motivation..._

_Regina, who was my friend when no one else would be..._

_Emma...the noblest woman I ever fought, the kindest woman I ever cared for._

_Snow and her prince. I never told them how much they meant to me...maybe this might be the time to show them..._

_There was Leroy, the fairies, the new one Tiny._

_And Holly. I wanted to get back to her. I wanted her to be proud of me...I want to show her how much I..._

_Yes...I do love her.._

_It hurts._

_It's the only transition I do. It hurts and it takes a lot out of me, But I did it. Full dragon form._

_More time...it doesn't come automatically, but I can make it come. For them._

_I can see the shadows and I can hear the screams._

_Now or never._

_I force a blast towards them...hot hitting them, I know they'll feel the heat...Yes! The light from the fire blasted the shadows._

_They're reforming. Takes a lot out of me...Another blast..._

_The shadows are shredding. The guys are fleeing...shadows reforming...another fire blast._

_The shadows are shredding more. One more blast of fire. The light should kill for now...One...long...blast..._

* * *

**The blast of fire was the longest and most sustained. Probably the longest she had ever let out. But the light of the fire destroyed the shadows, or at least made it so that they did not return.**

**Any celebration would have to wait. The ogres and trolls were cuffed. David and Red agreed to take care of them at sheriff's headquarters. The Prince and the Big Bad Wolf kissed both Snow and Emma before the White Knight magicked the lot away. Blue, Nova, and Leroy also said their goodbyes. Something about the three of them having a long talk...**

**This left Snow and Emma alone. They called for Mallie. No answer. Then not too far away they saw a prone body. A nude woman with long blonde hair. They ran to the body and when they got there, they knew who it was.**

**Maleficent. Out cold.**

* * *

**Regina's POV**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I tried to console Holly...it was near impossible. I tried to tell her that transforming into a dragon takes a lot out of her. She was probably exhausted. But how could this girl know all this. Last week she live a normal life in a normal city, Now she's fallen in love with a dragon.

Even I have a hard time with that line.

It took all three of us to get Holly to a point where she wasn't hyperventilating. However I understood. I had lost a lover, a father, a mother...I know the feeling. But I know things would be alright.

That was until Henry said the book stopped writing.

* * *

**Holly's POV**

This I did NOT need.

A part of me wanted to go right back Boston. A part of me would have been very willing to give up my repaired heart so I could just go back, take care of Chicken, and corral rugrats all day. A part of me just wanted to leave all this fairytale bullshit back in the books where the came from.

The part that overruled that was the part that was in love with Judge Maleficent Crow. The part that felt my heart crumbling again, not from some degenerate heart condition, but from the possibility that I would lose the one person who actually loved me back.

And now...no...I didn't want to think it. In a town filled with miracles, there had to be one more.

That was when the living room of Regina's mansion suddenly filled with red, white, and green smoke.

And when the smoke cleared, I knew I had my miracle.

There was my Mallie, flanked by Emma and Snow. She was weak, she looked like she was about to faint, but she was alright.

After Mallie was placed on the sofa, Regina almost tackled Emma, embraced her and kissed her passionately, Henry bolted to hug her grandma. And I walked over to the person who held my heart.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," I nagged. My falling tears betrayed me.

Mal weakly raised The Finger in reply. He smile and her tears betrayed her.

Then when I sat and kissed her, I just felt like magic. Maybe because it was.

And as Chicken looked at as all, shaking her head while smiling broadly, for one silent moment, we we one happy family.

* * *

**Once upon a time...**

**There was a city named Boston that once held dragons and sorcerers and various beasts. They never knew they existed because their war was held in another dimension.**

**It did lose two of its own through love, the most powerful force in the world.**

**There was mayor and a sheriff who loved each other very much. They would die to protect the other. And their son. And their town. They had no idea how close they would come to that.**

**There was a young woman who a had a niece who fell in love with an extraordinary woman. A woman who was once the epitome of evil. But as the younger woman melts in the arms of the older one, she does not feel evil. She feels the power of true love. A power they will both need...**

**There once was a king who had a diabolical plan to give him great power in a new land. His plan was going well until he was informed that a key to his plan was liberated by combined forces of good and evil. When he ended his communication, he pressed the red button ending his call, looked deeply into the fires in the fireplace. Then he made a call..**

"_**Yes...this is Spencer."**_

"_**Yes, things are not going as planned. We're going to have to go to plan B."**_

"_**Yes. You know which package...find it, pick it up...and deliver it. Now!"**_

_**With that, Albert Spencer pressed the red button again, placed the phone in his suit pocket, and drank his glass of sherry.**_

_**There was a older woman who had done much viciousness. She wanted redemption. She could not see with her eyes, but what she could see with her could she could communicate to others.**_

_**And what she saw was frightening. Everyone needed to see it. Almost everyone did.**_

_**For there was a woman who did not come into town often. She stayed in her home with her husband. But her husband was in the hospital. And she could not visit.**_

_**And as she sat in her chair reading, she could not see the approaching shadows until they engulfed her and captured her.**_

_**She was paralyzed from speech. Black smoke surrounded her, and when the smoke cleared, she looked like she was laying on a gurney in what looked like the inside of an ambulance truck. There were several men surrounding her prone body, and one woman. The older woman looked up, and noticed the younger, with dark hair and hazel eyes. The older woman recognized the younger with a tinge of horror.**_

"_**Eva...?"**_

_**The younger woman touched the older woman's forehead. And everything for the older woman went black. **_

_**And outside, black smoke emveloped the ambulance. And then the smoke and the truck vanished.**_

_**And so began the final battle.**_

**End of Volume 1.**

_Volume 2 will commence shortly as a separate entry_

_To all who have helped, especially Holly M., and to all who have commented. Thank you. See you on the other side..._

..


End file.
